A Girls Heart
by InuLover53
Summary: When the gang is forced into battle Kagome gets separated then found be a certain wolf demon, could love bloom? What happens when she returns to a world she unknowingly left behind Re-Adding
1. The Beginning

**Alright I first started this story when I was thirteen and posted it when I was fifteen but still did not get all the grammar and stuff right so I am upgrading the chapters.**

**Hopefully to try and get this ball rolling more smoothly and I would really really like to finish this bad boy off so enjoy!**

**Note for Review's : I cant tell you how much I love you all for reaming loyal to this story!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

As the sun slowly lowered behind the mountains it's orange and pink rays lighting up the sky in wonderful colors.

The warm light covering the traveling companions like a soft blanket

"Inuyasha" Shippo wined "Cant we stop and take a rest we have been going non stop since this morning and its already near night fall.

"Keh" Inuyasha replied "We can't stop every time you get tiered if we did how are we ever going to find Naraku. Besides I don't know why you are complaining you have been sitting on Kagome's shoulder all day.

"Come on Inuyasha he does have a point I mien my feet are killing me." Kagome spoke shifting her weight back and forth.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh before replying. "Fine but we head out first thing in the morning."

The sun had completely vanished from behind the mountains as nightfall swiftly came. The group had found a large oak tree to camp under as they all rested near a small fire.

Kagome sat with Shippo at her side enjoying a small chocolate she had given to him earlier.

Miroku was merely enjoying the time to make more of his sacred sutras.

Sango sat near petting Kilala while she slept in her lap and Inuyasha was resting against the trunk of the tree the tetsusaiga pulled against his chest.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he placed his hand firmly over the handle of tetsusaiga.

Miroku quickly put his sutras into his kimono with a serious look. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha hesitated before answering "I smell a demon."

"Demon?" Kagome asked in surpirse.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as he ran a few feet in front of his companions quickly he drew the tetsusaiga.

The dull and jagged sword transformed into the mighty white blade towering tall.

The tree tops that were only a few feet from where Inuyasha stood quickly started to tremble as a enormous demon emerged.

Its skin was a dark shade of blue its eyes were a blood shot red, its hair was white it wore a large steel colure around its neck his two huge fangs hung over his lower lip wearing nothing but a giant cloth around his lower body as it stared with a wicked smile towards Inuyasha.

As the group quickly got to there feet Sango had already dressed into her demon slaying armor as Kilala stood next to her in her transformed state.

Miroku had took hold of his staff and stood a few feet behind Inuyasha.

As Kagome had her bow and arrow in hand, Shippo clung to her shoulder.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Shippo yelled

"Keh size isn't everything." Inuyasha said flatly

"So who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha questioned his voice rising in frustration.

"Ha Ha I am the great demon Yancutsu, and what I want is your shard of the jewel." The demon boomed

"Oh so you're nothing more then a jewel hungry demon." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Correction half-demon I didn't know anything of the jewel until I was informed by Naraku."

Inuyasha went wide eyed by that name. "How do you know Naraku are you one of his incarnations?"

Yancutsu let and evil grin cross his face. "Yes I am, and Naraku has promised my freedom in exchange for the jewel." With that Yancutsu lunged his huge clawed hand towards Kagome.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of Kagome he raised the massive blade sending the wind scar directly towards his claw.

Yancutsu dodged the attack even though his body was huge he was very quick. "Not bad for a half breed." taunted Yancutsu.

Inuyasha rested the tetsusaiga's blade on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder to Kagome "Kagome you stay here, while I take care of this demon." Inuyasha instructed

"Ok but just be careful" Kagome said in a soft voice.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku and Sango. "You guys look after Kagome till I get back."

"Inuyasha what if you need are help we can't just sit back and watch."Sango said sharply

"Sango is right Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"Keh I can handle a lowly demon on my own. I won't need any help."

Miroku gave a sigh before nodding his head in agreement.

"I believe iv herd my fill now its time to die half-demon." Yancutsu boomed, he lunged towards Inuyasha.

"One of us is going to die today, but it sure as hell aint gonna be me." Inuyasha barked he sent another wind scar towards Yancutsu.

"That trick again huh?" Yancutsu question

"I think you should see a trick of my own." Suddenly Yancutsu toke a huge gulp of air but instead of exhaling wind he spat out a huge vortex out lined with blades of light.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inuyasha quickly held up the tetsusaiga to try and block the attack, but it was to powerful the vortex had already shot right too him, once the vortex had engulfed him the blades swung around him but then they closed in.

Swiftly they cut into his cloths, then deeper ripping into flesh Inuyasha yelleped out in shear pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in worry.

When the winds died down Inuyasha fell to his knees blood dripping from is wounds

"Ha after only one attack you are finished I should have done you in earlier." Yancutsu taunted.

"D-don't count on it."

"Oh what's this you are still alive oh well I can fix that for you". Yancutsu said with and evil grin.

Quickly Yancutsu lunged his huge clawed hand towards the wounded half demon

"Inuyasha Look Out!" Kagome screamed.

"Hiraikotsu!" The air swirled as the massive bone boomerang was hurled towards Yancutsu.

Swiftly Yancutsu dodged the attack.

Missing its target the boomerang returned to where it was thrown, Sango skillfully caught it.

"Ha do you hope to kill my with such sluggish moves" Yancutsu challenged.

Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Inuyasha said slowly getting to his feet. "I'm going to be the one who kills this sad excuse for a demon."

Yancutsu let out and evil laugh. "You kill me ha you probably can't even lift that sword over your head yet, and you hope to kill me."

"I'm getting tired of listing to an over confident demon like you." Inuyasha raised the massive blade sending yet another wind scar towards Yancutsu.

Yancutsu laughed as he quickly dodged the attack.

"Time to die!" Yancutsu quickly sent another vortex towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held the tetsusaiga in effort to protect himself, but he knew he would not survive another.

But before the vortex was about to hit, Inuyasha felt himself being lifted into the air.

He watched as the vortex strike nothing but ground.

When Inuyasha felt himself on solid ground again he looked up to see who had pulled him out of the way.

He saw none other then Sango and Miroku still sitting on Kilala's back.

"What the hell are you doing here I told you to stay with Kagome!" Inuyasha boomed

"Well if we would have you would have been killed." Miroku replied

"Keh it would take a lot more then that-Wait a minute Kagome were is she?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Ha you should have kept your eyes on me instead of your friends now your woman will die." Yancutsu roared.

In horror Inuyasha watched as Yancutsu towered over Kagome Shippo fainted now laid by Kagome's feet.

Yancutsu took in a huge breath

"Nooo!" screamed Inuyasha on his last bit of strength he ran as fast as he could towards Kagome.

It was to late the demon once again exhaled a vortex headed straight for Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

On Inuyasha last thought he took hold of the tetsusaiga sheath and threw it as hard as he could to Kagome skillfully it landed by her feet.

Just as the vortex swallowed her body, before the blades hit a strange spiritual light outlined Kagome's body.

The vortex did not cut Kagome, but swiftly its winds increased harder and much faster! Kagome's raven locks swirled around her.

"What's happening!" Kagome's voice was frail barely a whisper over the hurricane around her.

Suddenly Kagome was overtaken by the wind and fainted.

Before the group had time to react the vortex sprang into the sky flashing across the darkness like a shooting star, then she was gone.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called, but his body was so weak from blood loss he was left unable to remain awake.

"Damn that girl was able to overtake the power of the vortex, No matter I will track her down." With that said Yancutsu vanished in a blaze of wind.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango.

With in seconds Miroku and Sango were by there friends side.

"Sango he's badly wounded we have to treat himbefore he loses any more blood." exclaimed Miroku

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked her voice cracking in worry.

"We can only look for her when Inuyasha is fully healed we cant move him we will have to wait ."

"I understand." With a heavy heart Sango nodded.

Miroku gathered Shippo up and the sheath.

Sango put Inuyasha on Kilala's back soon the group was up in the air on Kilala and was off to find shelter for there wounded.

* * *

The moon was now high in the sky its light blue rays gently rested over the faces of Ginta and Hakkaku.

Both were sprawled over the cool night grass enjoying there well needed rest.

"This is more like it laying here looking at stars it seems like we are at the cave's back home." said Ginta

"Yeah I know what you mien." replied Hakkaku.

Ginta slowly diverted his attention to a large tree that was to the side of where the were laying.

Kouga, his back against the tree he sat on one of the branches.

"Hey Kouga why don't you take a break from look out and come lay down." Asked Ginta

"No chance I got better things to do then stare at stars with you two idiots." Kouga said flatly

"Sorry we were just asking." exclaimed Hakkaku

"What ever" Kouga huffed.

Kouga rested his head against the tree and took a deep breath.

Suddenly a faint sent drifted its way to Kouga's demon nose. His eyes widen in surprise. Quickly he jumped from the tree back to the ground below.

"What is it Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"Don't you two smell that?" Kouga spoke aggravation laced his voice

Both Ginta and Hakkaku sat up and sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything. Do you?" asked Ginta his gaze turning to Hakkaku

"I think I smell cherry blossoms" Hakkaku replied.

Kouga took a look at his followers.

"You guys stay here and wait till I get back."

Before Ginta or Hakkaku had a chance to reply Kouga disappeared in a gust of wind.

"What was that all about?" Hakkaku asked, Ginta gave a shrug.

Kouga ran until he came across a small stream where the scent was strongest.

As Kouga looked down into the shallow waters he thought "Her sent ends here she must be near by."

Suddenly Kouga heard a strange sound it was a low barely above a whisper.

Quickly turned his head to look at a small group of bushes where he heard the sound.

"What was that?" Kouga thought aloud.

The same sound came yet again but this time he herd bushes rattle.

"What the hell?" Kouga Cursed.

Kouga came near the bushes he herd the sound from he very slowly pushed the bushes aside and there lay non other then Kagome, unconscious on the ground.

"Kagome!" Kouga did no hesitate he quickly went to Kagome's side he carefully lifted her head and put it on his shoulder then he pulled her to his chest so he could get a better look if she had any wounds.

"Why the hell is Kagome here?" Kouga thought.

Kouga very carefully lifted her up into his arms holding her bridal style he pulled her close to him.

"When Kagome wakes up I will ask her what happened but until then I better get back." Kouga thought.

Surprisingly Kouga did not use his incredible speed, he was in no hurry walking slowly enjoying the feeling of Kagome in his arms even if she was unconscious.

He let a light smirk spread across he lips "Kagome"

* * *

**Alright that was the first updated chapter I still might have missed a few things but at least its better! I really want to fix most of the others before I post the final ending chapters to the story.**

**So hopefully you guys will hand in there!**

**See ya soon...**


	2. Confusion?

**Alrighty chapter two now redone and edited I really want to wrap this bad boy up but I want to fix all the mistakes first and believe me there is a lot of them.**

**But anyways here you go with the newish chapter**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Confusion

* * *

**

As the moon was still high both Ginta and Hakkaku lay upon the same hill Kouga had left them on.

Hakkaku lay on his back with his hands folded behind his head while he starred up at the stars.

While Ginta sat up starring over the grassy plains.

"Man where is Kouga? He has been gone for a long time." said Ginta.

"I know what you mien but what was that whole you smell that line?" asked Hakkaku

"I don't know maybe Kouga's nose isn't what it used to be." replied Ginta.

Suddenly a small rock shot through the air and nailed Ginta right in the head.

Ginta fell forward face first into the dirt.

"Ah that hurt who the hell through that?" Ginta barked finding his balance and shooting around to face his attacker.

He turned to see two very annoyed blue eyes staring back at him.

"Kouga when did you get back?" Asked Hakkaku

"Hold on a second what's that in your arms.. is that.. could it be is that... Kagome?" Ginta asked forgetting his newly made lump.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku's face went pale "Kouga!" they both yelled.

Quickly the two of them ran to there leader "Kouga did you go to kidnap Kagome?" Ginta's eyes were wide with shock "What you do knock her out!" Hakkaku shouted in surprise.

"What Inuyasha do? Did you kill him?" Ginta asked,

"Oh Kouga your in trouble when Kagome wakes up to know you killed Inuyasha I don't think she'll forgive you. " Exclaimed Hakkaku.

Now Kouga had been holding in his anger but it didn't take long for them to push him over the edge

"Of course I didn't kidnap her! Hell no I didn't knock her out! And I sure as hell didn't kill Mutt-Face" Kouga exploded.

Ginta and Hakkaku jumped back in fear "Ok ok sorry we were just asking."

"What Ever." Kouga rolled his eyes pushing past his two followers. "Look I will tell you guys what happened later."

Ginta and Hakkaku gave a slight node.

Kouga slowly walked over to a small fire Ginta and Hakkaku had made, carefully he put Kagome down on a nice grassy spot.

He gently kneeled by her side so that he could get a better look at her face.

Kouga noticed a stray hair on Kagome's rosy cheek. He gently leaned his hand to her sleeping form and carefully brushed the hair aside.

"So Kouga how about filling us in on what all happened?" Ginta asked he and Hakkaku taking a seat on the opposite side of the fire.

"Fine." Kouga sighed.

Kouga stood up and walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga sat down before he started telling his comrades what all had happened

* * *

The sun was starting to rise casting a glow of light over a small hut were Inuyasha's comrades had escaped.

Here they had been staying since the battle now the group had been waiting for there friends speedy recovery's.

Sango and Kilala had been outside the hut sitting near a small spring filling up a small bucket with water.

Sango slowly got to her feet to stare up at the sky her thoughts were polluted with worry of her friends.

Sango felt a small rubbing against her leg she looked down to see Kilala nuzzling against her, in an effort to comfort her.

Sango put on a small smile for her feline friend.

Sango lifted her head and started back toward the hut.

Slowly she pushed past the small mat through the entrance.

Miroku had been watching over Inuyasha as he sat with his back against the hut walls his staff pulled against his chest.

Inuyasha lay in front of him on a large patch of straw his wounds banged by Kagome's wraps.

"How is Inuyasha doing?" asked Sango while walking over to the monk and sitting next to him.

"I treated his wounds the best I could he should be fine but for now he needs a lot of rest." replied Miroku his usally light eyes seemed darker no doubt from lack of sleep.

"I see, and Shippo?" asked Sango

"He is fine he has just been asleep for awhile." Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose his eyes closing, Sango could see how tired he was from watching over everyone she was about to suggest he get some sleep when a frail voice broke the silence.

"K-Kagome."

There eyes darted to the bed of straw in front of them.

"Inuyasha your awake!" Sango exclaimed.

"Ka-Kagome." Inuyasha whispered his voice sounded frail even to his own ear's.

"Kagome is not here we don't know where she is she was carried off by a vortex"

Miroku sated concern in his voice"I-I have to f-find her" Inuyasha tried to sit up but pain shot through his body like a knife, he instantly fell back against the straw with a gasp.

"Inuyasha you cant move yet your wounds are still healing if you move they will reopen" Sango exclaimed worry in her voice

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha whispered one last time before loosing consciousness.

"He must be so worried" Sango's voice was laced with sympathy.

"Yes but we cant leave to look for her, not with him in this state" Miroku tried to sound reassuring.

"Yes but ...He's not alone, I am worried as well." Sango said.

"It will be alright Kagome is more then capable of handling herself." Miroku tired to give her a light smile

Sango looked back down to Inuyasha, her eyes heavy with sympathy and worry "I hope your right."

* * *

After being interrupted several times by numerous questions Kouga had finally finished bringing Ginta and Hakkaku up to date on what had happened

Now there they lay out cold on the grass a few feet away. Only Kouga had stayed up to keep watch on Kagome just in case she awoke.

Kouga was leaning against the trunk of the same tree he had kept watch in last night.

Kouga's head was clouded by thoughts. "I doesn't make any sences Mutt face may be dumb but even he is not that stupid, just to leave Kagome out in the wilderness all by herself."

"Ah my head." Kouga was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a frail voice.

Slowly he watched as she found her balance sitting up her fingertips buried in her raven locks, as if she were trying to stop her head from throbbing.

"Where am I?" Her eyes shifted from side to side scanning the area around her.

"So you've finally woke up" Kouga smirked getting to his feet and walking in the direction of where she sat.

Kagome jumped up at the sound of his voice "K-Kouga is that you? Where did you come from?" Kagome heard her voice squeak in shock.

She paused for a minute to rub the sleep from her eyes just be sure she was not dreaming.

"Funny I could be asking you the same question." Kouga said sarcastically he folded his legs underneath him hitting the ground with a thud.

"Uh-Well-I...um" Kagome stuttered now staring at the wolf demon sitting only inches away from her.

"Kagome!" A voice rang out.

Kouga turned with a grimace to the figure now jumping to its feet, Ginta quickly turned down to Hakkaku still sprawled out sleeping.

He swatted him in the stomach with is foot. "Get up Hakkaku Kagome's awake!"

Hakkaku gasped at the sudden impact "What Kagome?"

"Kagome! "Hakkaku answered now fully awake, he quickly got to his feet as they both ran to there leader's side.

Kagome jumped forwards not knowing of the wolf demons behind her. "Umm does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Kouga did not miss a beat he jumped in front of Kagome and took her hands in his as he put on his best smile.

"Kagome I found you out in the woods. That mutt was no where to be seen. So I brought you back here after all I could not leave my future wife all alone in the woods."

Kagome instantly put on a phony smile at his gesture. "Um T-Thank you Kouga, that was very uh sweet"

"Kagome there is no reason to thank me" Kouga smirked.

Ginta and Hakkaku were enjoying seeing Kouga put his best moves on Kagome, they always did.

As they snickered in the background Kouga was quickly snapped out of his romantic trance when he heard Kagome's stomach growl.

Kagome pulled her hands from Kouga's and placed them over her stomach as she starred with a blush.

Kouga let out a small laugh. "Kagome if you are hungry you just have to tell me, and I would be more then happy to find you something to eat."

"Umm thanks Kouga" was her whispered reply.

Soon Kouga had gone hunting and caught a boar. Hours had pasted and the group had eaten.

Of course Kouga had cut off a piece of meat and cooked it over the fire for Kagome as the rest of them ate the meat raw.

Afterwards Kouga had told Kagome all about what happened and were he had found her.

In return she informed them all about Yancutsu and his powerful vortex that must have carried her to the river.

"So it was Mutt's sheath that protected you?" Kouga asked not thrilled that the subject was about Inuyasha.

Kagome gave him a simple node in return.

Kouga gave a sigh before speaking "So that bastard Naraku has created new incarnations."

"I'm afraid so." Kagome replied.

"The bad thing is now I have to get back to Inuyasha before another incarnation finds me and tries to steel the jewel shards but I have no idea how am I going to get back." Kagome sighed

Kouga sensed Kagome's distress thinking fast Kouga spoke "Kagome what do you say you travel with us until we can find Dog-Breath."

"Kouga" Kagome said in a half surprised voice.

"Why not? You are all alone out here and there's no way I'm letting you walk around out there unprotected."Kouga vowed.

"Thanks Kouga but I don't think I should." Kagome said "Besides if Inuyasha found out I was here with Kouga of all people he would kill me." Kagome thought

"Hey Kagome" Ginta spoke "You said you blacked out after you were in the vortex right?"

"Right" Kagome replied.

"Well that mien's you weren't there to see if this Yancutsu was killed or not and since he was after you sacred jewel shards don't you think if he was still alive he would come after you to get to them." Ginta question

"Umm well I guess you are right" Kagome said.

"So that settles it you can travel with us until we find Mutt-Face." Kouga exclaimed "But I...Alright." Kagome sighed knowing there was no chance she could change there minds

"Alright then that settles it" Kouga could not fight back a smirk.

* * *

The night sky was a blanket of stars, it was breathtaking shining over the area below.

Kouga had built fire for Kagome to sleep near just incase the weather got cold.

Of course Ginta and Hakkaku had no complaints about sleeping near a warm fire now every one was asleep besides Kagome and Kouga.

Kagome sat near the fire staring blankly into the flames her mind traveling back to Inuyasha and the others.

Kouga sitting by the fire stared across to the other side to see Kagome looking blankly into the flames with a sadden look on her face.

Kouga slowly got to his feet to walk over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to give Kouga a light fake smile. "You mind some company?" Kouga asked

"No I don't mind" Replied Kagome as she slowly lifted her head to stare at the stares above.

Kouga sat next to Kagome as he watched her gaze up at the sky. Kouga gave her a charming smile.

"There beautiful aren't they?" asked Kagome

"What? Oh you mien the stars Yeah they are okay." Kouga said lifting his head to look into the night sky.

"In my time you can't ever see them this clear" Kagome said bringing her head back down to stare into the flames of the fire.

"In your time?" Kouga asked also bringing his head down to stare at Kagome.

"Yeah you didn't know I'm not from this state in time did you?"

Kagome asked looking at Kouga's confused face

"Different time? Umm Kagome you mind filling me in on what you are talking about." Kouga asked

Kagome smiled quickly she told Kouga all about, technology, fast food, malls, and all the rest about her world. Kouga sat there hanging on her every word.

"Wow Kagome I had no idea." Kouga spoke in aw.

"Yep" Kagome smiled

"Hey Kagome can I ask you a question?" asked Kouga

"Sure what?" replied Kagome

"When you are my wife can you take me to this time of yours?" asked Kouga as he slowly placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

As he pulled her close to him at the wife gesture "Uh-I-Maybe" Kagome felt her cheeks redden.

Suddenly a star shot across the sky.

Kagome jumped from Kouga's grasp before saying.

"Shooting star quick make a wish." Kagome put her hands together and closed her eyes.

A few minutes pasted as Kagome opened her eyes to look around only to see Kouga on his back asleep

Kagome could not help but giggle at the look on Kouga's face.

"Well never underestimate the power of a good wish." Kagome slowly stretched her arms before lying on her side as she started into the flames of the fire.

"Inuyasha I wonder if you and the others are alright." Kagome's eye lids became heavy as she began to slip into the darkness of sleep.

**

* * *

Another revised chapter hope everyone liked it I will start working on the others soon.**

**See ya soon**


	3. Having Fun

**Hello again this is chapter three the one you guys have all been waiting for.**

**In this chapter the sparks really start to fly between Kouga and Kagome well on to the story enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Having Fun**

* * *

Day had finally risen the bright rays of the over hanging sun coming to rest on the grassy field Kagome laid upon.

Oblivious in her sleeping state that only a few feet away three talkative wolf demons plotted a strategy as her as the main target.

Kouga sat in front of there little triangle his muscular arms folder across his armored chest.

"So what's the plan Kouga?" asked Ginta.

"Plan?" Kouga repeated.

"Yeah the plan you know to get Kagome." said Hakkaku

Kouga lifted his head in pride his tone instantly turning to cocky "My plan is to poor on my charm I mean come on with no mutt to interrupt us there's no way she can resist."

"Oh…what time is it?" A sleep filled voice moaned.

Kouga's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice as he turned his head towards where she lay "Good morning Kagome" Kouga smiled instantly getting to his feet to greet her.

"Umm morning" Kagome replied doing the same.

"How did you sleep ?" Kouga asked now mere feet away from where she stood.

Kagome let out a yawn before replying "I slept fine thanks, um Kouga this is a little embarrassing but do you know if there is any place where I can wash my close I really need a bath"

Kouga tried his best to fight back a smile "Yeah we pasted a hot springs not to far back." Kouga almost cheered "I'd be glad to take you"

Kagome immediately went on the defensive "Oh no thanks could you just tell me which way I'll be fine"

"Oh come on Kagome you don't really think I'm going to let you run off into the forest alone?" Kouga questioned

Kagome fell silent, "I wish you would…." She thought

"Look I'll give you a ride, I swear I'll behave" He smirked crouching down.

Kagome knew that crouch all to well Inuyasha always made that exact same posture when they were heading out.

Kagome gulped down her nerves as she did as he wished placing her legs on either side of his waist.

Once Kouga felt her in place he lifted up, holding her firmly in his hands.

"Ginta, Hakkaku you guys keep an eye out until we get back understood" Kouga barked over his shoulder to his two still sitting comrades.

"Right" they both replied.

Then in a flash of twirling wind they were out of sight.

Ginta and Hakkaku gave each other a sly look in hopes that there leader would soon return with a new mate.

* * *

After she had finally overcome the uncomfortably of the situation Kagome had finally found herself relaxing on the back of the speeding wolf demon.

Though it was much different then riding with Inuyasha, at least with him she could always watch the scenery around her.

With Kouga everything just merged after awhile into one big blur she was sure it was because of the alarming speed they were going.

Then just when she was getting use to the motion Kouga came to a jolting halt, causing her head to jerk slightly.

"Well here we are Kagome." Kouga smirked not even a tad out of breathe.

"Umm thanks for the lift" Kagome replied quickly jumping off the wolf demons back.

"Alright I'm gonna go scan the area, just yell for me when your done okay?" Kouga said flatly a bit sad the ride didn't last as long as he had hoped.

"So your gonna leave me here alone?" Kagome asked very surprised she was sure he was going to try and make a move on her.

Kouga's face lit up as his attitude quickly changed he scooped Kagome's hands into his in one swift motion, quickly flickering on a charming smirk.

"Kagome if you want me to stay and bathe with you just give me the word."

In a flash a huge blush spread across her cheeks like wild fire.

"Um I appreciate the offer but I think I'll pass." She squeaked.

Kouga sighed as he gently released his grip over her hands "As you wish I'll be back in a little while."

Then again in a gust of wind he was gone.

Kagome felt a small amount of guilt at the look on his face but that quickly subsided as she turned to see the steam of the hot springs.

"Ah finally I can relax" She lifted her hands over her head giving her tenses body a good stretch before she began to undress.

Once her cloths were removed she made her way into the depths of the steaming water.

Quickly she submerged letting the hot water relax her tense body.

Still as relaxed as she was her mind was not so lucky, sure she was safe for now but what about Inuyasha he had been hurt so badly in the pervious battle.

Soon Kagome allowed her mind to become consumed with worry over the distant half demon, so consumed she did not notice the shadowy figure emerging from the darkness of the forest behind her.

Slowly it drew closer, and closer until its shadow cast over her.

* * *

Kouga sat under the bright rays of the sun letting it soak into his bronze skin, he had ran through the area like he had said but found no trace of imposing demons.

So he decided to just wait it out until Kagome called for him he had been sure to reaming in range of her voice.

He did not get to enjoy the bliss of silence for long before a panic filled scream filled the air.

Kouga's blue orbs widen in horror at the sound he quickly jumped to his feet, then in a flash he was off.

Using the power of the sacred jewel shards he ran at alarming rates.

Soon after speeding past the thicket of the forest the steam from the hot springs came into view.

With out hesitation he leapt into the steaming waters prepared to fend off any beast that dare attack "Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga barked.

"Kouga you pervert!" Kagome screamed a large rock clenched in her hand.

With all the might her arm could muster she sent it flying straight towards Kouga's head.

Kouga unaware went directly in for the hit.

Bam!

* * *

The sun hung low in the late day its dim light shading the tree covered path the lay ahead of Kouga and Kagome.

After there little encounter at the hot springs Kagome had refused to ride on Kouga's back leaving him no choice but to trail a few steps behind her.

"Kagome haven't you forgiven me yet?" Kouga whined "Besides you did bash my head in." He said flatly

"Well you deserved it you should have never been peeping on me." Kagome hissed giving him a dark glare over her shoulder.

"I was trying to save you I didn't know that it was just a stupid monkey that made you scream." Kouga stated firmly

"After all that I didn't even get to see anything." Kouga mumbled to himself.

"You still shouldn't have ran in the water with me I can handle myself." Kagome sneered her back once again turned to him

Then a soft breeze blew through the forest air bringing a scent Kouga new all to well.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome heard his footsteps stop quickly she turned to see why he had halted.

"What is it?" She asked

Kouga took a few more whiffs of the air to be sure before replying "I smell deer"

"So what about it?" Kagome asked

"If I hunt it down now I wont have to go hunting when we get back to the others" He replied his gaze turning into the direction the scent was coming from.

"You want to go hunting now?" Kagome asked in surprise the last thing she wanted to see was some poor animal getting mauled by the demon wolf at her side.

The look in his eye was answer enough to her.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh it looks like she had no choice.

Using his demon senses it was not very difficult before Kouga tracked down the unsuspecting animal.

Now as the two lay hidden in the shadow of the forest Kouga looked down to Kagome by his side.

"Ok Kagome a deer will always try and make a run for it so be prepared." Kouga whispered

"Kouga I don't want to do this" She whispered back.

"Come on don't tell me you are still mad at me" Kouga asked.

"Its not that, Its just well look" Kagome whispered extending a finger towards the animal before them.

Kouga turned his gaze back to the currently grazing animal, then slowly a fawn came out from the shadow of its mother it couldn't be more than a few weeks old.

Kouga knew all to well a fawn that size had no chance of survival without its mother.

He slowly turned his gaze back to the girl at his side.

Kagome slowly brought her hands to cover her eyes turning from the scene that was about to happen.

"Just do it fast okay" She whispered.

Kouga felt his nerves tighten as he prepared to take down the animal before him, when he noticed a small twig laying by his foot.

Kouga let out a heavy sigh before he brought his foot down hard stomping the twig with his heal, it snapped in two a loud crack echoing out.

Suddenly the deer snapped its head up and in seconds it and the fawn were off back into the safety of the forest.

Kouga watched an annoyed look on his face as the deer disappeared from sight.

Kagome spun around "What happened?" She asked oblivious to the scene that had just played out.

Kouga only let out aggravated huff.

Kagome's gaze slowly fell down to the broken twig at Kouga's feet, then it was clear what had just occurred.

"Kouga…thank you" She smiled getting to her feet.

Kouga turned to face her in an instant he cupped her hands once again into his own "Anything for you Kagome"

Kagome put on her best fake smile "Same old Kouga" She thought.

Kouga sensing the awkwardness of the moment released her hands "Well come on since I don't have meat to feed those two knuckle heads we better find something else"

Kagome all to eagerly agreed.

* * *

Soon Kouga had found a little grassy area were they thought something was bound to grow.

Now there they both stood scanning through the thick underbrush and bushes looking for something eatable.

"Hey I know this plant" Kagome cheered.

"What?" Kouga asked walking over to where Kagome knelt.

"This plant I know it its used for healing a certain kind of illness." Kagome smiled up at him holding out a four leafed slightly orange plant.

"Really?" Kouga asked his arms folding over his chest as he leaned over to look the odd shaped plant over, a bit impressed that Kagome knew exactly what it was.

"Where did you learn about plants?" He asked.

"Kaede, a village priestess taught me." Kagome simply replied.

"Hum" He mumbled "Well we better get back to work I'm starting to get a little hungry myself." Kouga smirked placing a hand over his armored covered stomach.

"Yeah your right." Kagome replied actually surprised she was able to have an actual conversation with Kouga without him hitting on her, it was actually very nice.

With a smile light over her lips she turned back to the bush in front of her and began scanning through it once more.

Kouga joined her returning to the previous underbrush he had been checking.

"Huh" A light gasp perked his ears.

He turned to see Kagome watching a small butterfly flutter around her its wings surprisingly colorful.

It flapped its wings a few more times before drifting off in the opposite direction landing on a leaf a few feet away from where she knelt.

Kagome gave it a light smile before turning back to searching through the thicket.

Kouga felt a smirk tug at his handsome lips as the butterfly landed mere inches from where he stood.

Slowly he took a step forward the small creature unaware of his presence "Got Cha!" Kouga mentally cheered as his hands clamped down around the insect.

"Ha Kagome's going to love this" Kouga thought to himself

"Yo Kagome come her for a sec" He called over to her.

Kagome turned her gaze to face Kouga " What for?" she asked still kneeling down.

"I have a gift for you" Kouga smirked

"Um ok" Kagome replied a bit surprised

"Here look into my hands." Kouga statied opening his hands just wide enough for her to peer inside and not let the butterfly escape.

Kagome leaned over closing one eye allowing her to get a better view of what was hidden in the darkness of Kouga's cupped hands.

Kouga waited eagerly for her response.

"Ah!" Kagome boomed Kouga almost flinched that didn't sound like happiness to him.

Instantly Kagome swung her head back her eyes lit with furry as she stared down the demon before her.

"You jerk! I was actually stating to think you were being sincere! And you do something like that!" Kagome yelled in anger.

Kouga took a step back in horror as he watched Kagome's anger rise.

Quickly he lifted his hands up so he could see what had caused Kagome's furry.

There in his hands was the butterfly or pieces of it anyway He had unknowingly accidentally squashed the insect when he captured it.

Kouga lifted his head to face as still fuming Kagome.

"Kagome I didn't mean to! I was trying to do something nice for you! I thought you liked that butterfly so I wanted to catch it and give it to you! I swear it was an accident!" Kouga pleaded trying to explain his innocence.

Kagome gave an aggravated huff before spinning around not wanting to face the demon before her.

She folded her arms across her chest still a bit annoyed but realized it was pointless to remain mad at him.

"Well besides you killing it..." She paused "I guess the thought was really sweet…" Kagome gave him a look over her shoulder flashing him a forgiving smile.

Kouga relaxed a bit seeing as her anger had subsided. "Thanks Kagome"

* * *

Soon after that little bug incident Kouga and Kagome had gathered enough eatable fruit for Ginta , Hakkaku and the wolves.

Kagome finally got onto Kouga's back and they vanished into the surrounding forest.

Now the sun had finally vanished allowing the moons glowing rays to light up the night and the path before the two traveling.

"Hey Kagome do you think we could stop by the river we past not to far back." Kouga asked sprinting past the ghostly blue forest around them.

"River? What about Ginta ,and Hakkaku? " Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about them they can last a few more minutes with out us." Kouga replied not really caring if his comrades went a few more moments with out food.

"I guess and I am a little thirsty." Kagome stated.

That was all the permission Kouga needed before speeding off in the direction he smelled water.

After a few moment the two had made it to the bank of the lightly streaming river

"Here we are" Kouga stated letting Kagome to her feet.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the surprising beauty of the scene before her.

The moon reflected off the water causing a bluish glow around them. A few stray fireflies reflecting on the water as well there glowing bodies lighting up the grassy hill side.

"Its beautiful" Kagome thought out loud.

"Beautiful?" Kouga thought he was oblivious to the same scene before him.

"Woman" Kouga thought before heading over the edge of the bank quickly he knelt down before dipping his cupped hands in the flowing water.

Quickly he brought the liquid to his lips.

Kagome quickly did the same noticing she was equally as thirsty.

Slowly she cupped the water bringing it up to her lips, but when she was about to swallow she peered over at Kouga still sucking down drink after drink.

Slowly a smiled formed on her lips.

Kouga reached down for another gulp when he felt the splash of the cool water hit the side of his cheek.

The bangs of his hair now dripping he turned to see Kagome laughing her arms wrapped around her stomach in victory.

"Oh so that's how it is." Kouga smirked before cupping a hand full of water and tossing it in her direction.

Kagome instantly put her hands up in defense but to late as the water splashed against her face.

Kouga instantly felt a fang hang over his bottom lip as a smile crossed his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said while grabbing handfuls of water and throwing them at Kouga

Kouga instantly returned fire but at a more rapid rate.

Kagome clearly overwhelmed sprang to her feet and took off running in an attempt to get away from Kouga's constant fire.

"Oh no your not getting away that easily!" Kouga barked quickly he sprang to his feet in pursuit of Kagome.

Kagome temporarily stopped to see if she had escaped the demon behind her.

Kouga unaware she had stopped came slamming into her.

Instantly the two lost there balance and went rolling one on top of the other down the hill side.

They hit the bottom swiftly the grass cushioning there landing. Kouga lifted up onto his arms only to find a very red faced Kagome pinned beneath him.

"K-Kouga" She stuttered in embarrassment.

Kouga gave her a charming smirk before slowly pushing off of her to sit at her side.

Kagome instantly sat up free from his weight as she looked him over a blush still in place.

Kouga gave a sigh before falling backwards on to his back looking at the looming sky over head.

"You know for a human your pretty fast" He smiled over at her.

Kagome gave a light smile back "You think so?"

Slowly Kagome joined him laying a few feet away on her back looking at the starry sky before them.

She scanned the diamond sky before eyeing a certain gathering of stars "Those stars look like a rabbit" She pointed.

Kouga looked over to where she pointed spotting the gathering instantly he did the same scanning the sky back and forth.

"Those look like a wolf!" Kouga smirked pointing at the stars he had found.

Kagome smiled as she began the cycle again back and forth the pair began naming starry clusters after starry clusters.

After a few more turns it was once again Kagome's instantly she saw a perfect pair of stars but didn't really want to call them to Kouga's attention until it was to late "Those look like a…" Kagome trailed off.

Kagome slowly sat up not really wanting to continue.

Kouga slowly propped himself up onto his elbows to stare over at her.

"It looks like what Kagome?" He asked not seeing why she was suddenly so coy.

Kagome remained silent.

"Kagome?" Kouga repeated

"It kind of looks like a …monkey." Kagome said in a flat voice.

Kouga on the other hand fell on his back laughing.

Kagome instantly went of the defensive "It's not funny Kouga!"

Kouga continued to snicker but not wanting to arouse her anger further he slowly leaned up. "You know I think I still have a knot where you cracked that rock over my head." Kouga joked.

Kagome could not help but let a small giggle pass through her lips.

"Well its getting pretty late we should probably get back." Kouga said while slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah your right." Kagome replied.

Kouga slowly extended his hand down to Kagome's so he could help her up .

Kagome gave a light smile before taking hold of his hands with her own.

Slowly once she was to her feet Kouga knelt down before her.

Kagome hooked her arms around Kouga's neck before placing her legs on either side of him.

Kouga made sure Kagome was safely in place before taking off into the blue lit night.

While speeding past the dark forest Kagome felt her eyes slowly becoming heavy.

A bit hesitant at first but slowly she allowed her head to come to rest on Kouga's padded shoulder.

Kouga instantly felt his eyes widen in surprise at this intimate gesture.

"Kouga thank you for everything today" Kagome said in a sleep filled voice before allowing her eyes to close.

"Kagome" Kouga whispered knowing she was now asleep.

Kouga let a small smile make its way to his lips before he and Kagome disappeared in a blur of wind into the moonlight

* * *

**Yep one more chapter down I am really trying to tie up my grammar and spelling mistakes so I hope I didn't miss anything.**

**But other than that hope everyone liked the chapter**


	4. Visit to Totosai

**Hello again everybody I hope you guys like my story so far but if you don't its ok well anyways on to the good stuff.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Visit to Totosai**

* * *

The sun was high in the early morning sky its bright rays casting down on the speeding form below.

"Inuyasha slow down your wounds aren't healed yet!" Sango called to the sprinting half demon before her.

"Spare me" Inuyasha barked back not even turning to answer her.

Five days had gone by since the battle with Yancutsu and Inuyasha's body was still very drained of both energy and blood his wounds barley closed but that could not stop the stubborn half demon.

As soon as he was able to run he was out the door one thing and one thing only on his mind, Kagome.

For hours now the companions were chasing after the unreasonable half demon.

Sango rode with Miroku tucked behind her Shippo clinging to his shoulder as all three rode on Kilala.

"Don't worry about him he will be fine he is just worried about Kagome" Miroku said in a calm voice

Sango gave a simple nod in understanding.

"Inuyasha can you smell any trace of Kagome?" Shippo yelled from Miroku's shoulder.

"No I'm not picking up Kagome's sent anywhere in this area" Inuyasha shouted back aggravation clear in his voice

"Wherever you are Kagome I just hope you are safe." Inuyasha thought pushing his body even faster.

* * *

The thick grassy hill side was silent for the most part only dim echo's of birds chirping and streaming water rang through the air.

Kouga had moved everyone out in the direction he thought would be more promising for spotting any sign of mutt face.

But he was in no hurry to confront the silver haired half demon so he thought it best for the group to take a break.

Now there they sat sprawled out over the grassy area on the bank of a flowing stream.

The wolfs laying lazily in the streaming sun soaking into there bronze furs.

While Ginta and Hakkaku enjoyed the luxury of fresh water at there side.

"Aw now this is some good water." Hakkaku said while scooping up another hand full from the stream.

"You got that right." Ginta replied with a cheesy smile

Kouga listened quietly to his comrades banter on about the weather and the water they so eagerly sucked down. He sat mere feet away in the shade of the only tree in the surrounding area his back leaned against the massive trunk. His muscular arms folded over his chest.

He was content with his spot until the light sound of giggling snapped him out of his thoughts.

Slowly his blue eyes scanned over to where Kagome sat only to notice that she was not alone.

Kouga's wolves had made there way over to the kneeling girl before them. Seeing that she was clearly not a threat they now laid sprawled around her. Allowing her to pet there soft fur and scratch there heads.

Kagome could not help but laugh when there whiskers and cold noses would touch her skin.

Kouga leaned forward his arms coming to rest at the top of his knees as he looked over at the girl before him in amusement.

These massive wolves were some of the most feared in all the pack and now there they lay like a bunch of puppies snuggled against a frail human girl.

Slowly Kouga got to his feet leaving the shadow of the tree walking into the bright sun.

He came to a stop a few feet from where Kagome sat with his wolves.

"So I see you made some new friends." Kouga called over to her a smirk on his lips

"Yep" Kagome giggled as one of the wolfs licked her cheek begging for more attention.

Kouga knelt down on one knee before making a low whistling noise.

One of the larger wolfs heard his secret command and quickly trotted over to where his master knelt

Once at his side Kouga wrapped a muscular arm around the wolfs neck pulling it close so he could whisper something into its perky ear.

Kouga slowly released the wolf as he stomped forward, the wolf took a few steps in front of Kouga then turned his head towards him and gave a slight nod .

Kouga returned the nod as a smirk creped across his lips.

The wolf neared Kagome and the rest of the wolves, The wolf made a loud bark to the other wolves gathered around her.

The wolves looked up at Kagome before getting to there feet and walking over to the large wolf and gathered around him.

Kagome sat on the grass staring in confusion at the huddled wolves.

The wolf began to make strange growls and barks before all the large beast turned in a arranged line aimed right at Kagome.

The lead wolf in the middle the wolfs gave each other a slight nod before they all ran in different direction and surrounded Kagome .

Before Kagome had time to react the small army of large animals came rushing towards her.

Kagome felt a twinge of fear at the sight but that was quickly subsided when the pack came into contact with her.

In flash the wolf pack began licking and nuzzling against her skin in a frenzy of affection and tickling.

"K-Kouga C-C-Call T-Them off!" Kagome pleaded through tear rolling laughter

Kouga could not help but let out a loud laugh at the sight of the helpless woman before him .

Ginta and Hakkaku soon joined him in rich laughter at the sight before them.

Then almost as quickly as they had begun the wolves froze in place from there attack.

Swiftly all lifted there large heads eyes large and ears perked in a pacific direction.

Then all began to snarl in growl in a low tone at the underbrush before them.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked composing herself to sit up.

Kouga now to his feet along with Ginta and Hakkaku by his side were staring into the exact same spot as the wolves were.

Kagome slowly got to her feet and began walking over to where the trio stood.

Suddenly the wolves charged into the underbrush followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kouga ran towards Kagome before she had time to react she found herself slung over his shoulder in pursuit of his comrades.

"Kouga put me down! Where we going?" Kagome yelled in protest.

Suddenly Kouga came to an alarming halt Kagome's hair jerking in front of her in the processes.

She tossed her head back prepared to give Kouga a piece of her mind for grabbing her like that.

When she saw all the wolfs and Ginta and Hakkaku in front of her.

All were crouched low beneath the bushes there gaze fixed in the pasture before them.

Kouga put Kagome down as he joined his comrades.

Kagome kept low not knowing why but just incase there was danger near by "What is going on?" Kagome thought

She edged her way over to where Kouga knelt she peered over the bushes to see what had all her friends traumatized.

There before them was a dark brown cow grazing on the grass its eyes closed unaware of the wolfs watching it from afar.

Kagome looked up to Ginta and Hakkaku to see them staring at the creature while licking there lips.

"Oh brother they drug me here so they could eat a cow" Kagome's thought were interrupted when the cow slowly lifted its head up its eyes now open.

Kagome then imminently noticed that this cow was no ordinary cow, it had two short horns, a dark hide, and three eyes.

"Th-That's Totosai's cow! He has to be close by!" Kagome thought "I could follow the cow back to Totosai's and ask him about how I got away from Yancutsu. Or about that strange purple light! All I have to do is get Kouga to give me a lift"

Kagome eyes shot in the direction of Kouga his blue orbs fixed on the meal before him "Oh no! Kouga wont turn down another chance to eat meet if he kills this cow I wont ever find Totosai"

Kouga slowly crouched down and was getting ready to charge the unaware animal.

Just as Kouga pounced from the under brush. Kagome let out a loud scream. The cow swung its head up just in the nick of time to see Kouga coming.

Without a second to spare the cow's ankles were surrounded by a blue like cloud and it was lifted into the air just as Kouga struck for the kill fortunately he missed.

"What was that for? I had him" Kouga barked not meaning to sound so aggravated.

Kagome came running from the bushes and straight towards Kouga.

"Kouga we have to follow that cow!" Kagome demanded

"What for? One cow is not important enough to hunt down" Kouga said flatly.

"Its not that lets just say an old friend of mind owns that cow and I have to talk with him! Now we have to go now before we lose it!" Kagome pleaded as the cow flew further and further away.

"Okay okay but this is only because you're my woman" Kouga stated submitting to her strange request.

"Ginta Hakkaku you guys see what you can find to eat we will be back soon" Kouga barked over to his disappointed comrades.

"Come on Kagome." Kouga said kneeling down for her, Kagome quickly took the hint as she jumped into place for him to carry her.

In blast of wind they were out of sight and in pursuit of the distant cow.

"Kouga can you see the cow?" Kagome asked scanning the over head sky

"I don't need to see it, I can smell it!" Kouga shouted back over the rushing wind around them.

Only after a few moment Kouga noticed the landscape around them begin to morph. From lush green grass and flowing streams to rocky cratered peeks and flowing lava like liquid running along the dry grown.

Kouga shifted as he felt the skin of his feet begin to heat from the earth beneath them.

"Kagome what the hell kind of friend do you have that would live here?" Kouga asked in surprise

"Um well lets just say he doesn't have many visitors" Kagome replied.

"I cant image why" Kouga said his voice laced with sarcasm.

Then dimly in the smoke filled distance Kouga could see the object of there chase come into view.

Quickly he came to a sudden halt.

Kagome slowly looked over Kouga's shoulder to see the cow now sitting on the cracked ground resting near the opening of the demon mouthed cave.

Slowly Kouga released her to stand on the ground, Kagome quickly made her way to the opening of the cave mouth before walking inside.

"Totosai are you home?" Kagome called walking further into the cave.

"Kagome I got a bad feeling about this place." Kouga said flatly being sure that Kagome did not get to far ahead of him.

"I thought a reconsider that voice." A dry raspy voice called from the back of the cave.

Then slowly from the shadows of the darkness the old black and green kimono dressed demon stepped forward.

Kouga seeing that Totosai was not human quickly stood in front of Kagome not allowing her to go further as he scanned the demon before him over.

"So it is you Kagome, why have you come all this way? Hum where is Inuyasha?" Totosai asked noticing that Kagome stood partially alone.

"Well where is he I would like to see how he has been treating Tetsusaiga?" Totosai stated flatly.

Kagome quickly stepped out from behind Kouga to answer the demon before her "He's not here we were separated in a battle." Kagome replied

"Oh then why are you here? Oh and who is the demon." Totosai questioned pointing a wrinkled finger to Kouga.

Before Kagome could reply Kouga answered "I'm her future husband."

"Oh are you now? I knew Kagome liked the dog breeds." Totosai said flatly

Kouga felt his brow twitch in anger "I'm not a dog you old prune! I'm a wolf." He barked

Kagome quickly jumped in on the conversation "Totosai this is my friend Kouga" She gave him a fake smile

"I see and then what business do you have with me?" Totosai asked

"I've come to ask you about the Tetsusaiga" Kagome replied taking a few steps forward.

Totosai walked over to a small area where he had been working on a few old swords.

Then he slowly sat down while crossing his arms against his flat chest.

Kagome slowly walked over to where Totosai sat, quickly she did the same sitting a few feet in front of him.

Kouga not wanting Kagome near the old demon alone waked over to where she sat and sat beside her just incase he tried to pull anything.

"So what about it?" Totosai asked.

Kagome took a deep breath before she began to tell him all about the demon Yancutsu and how it was his vortex that brought her near Kouga.

And how it was Inuyasha's sheath that protected her, also about the strange light that protected her from the blades.

Totosai listened with interest.

Minutes past and Kagome had finally finished explaining to Totosai all that had happened.

"So what do you think Totosai?" Kagome asked

"Oh um what were we talking about?" Totosai said in a senile voice.

Kagome almost fell over "Weren't you listening!" Kagome yelled

"What an idiot" Kouga thought looking over the old codger before him.

"I was only joking" Totosai spoke shakily trying to avoid Kagome's anger.

"So what you say is true?" Totosai asked

"Yes" Kagome replied

"I see" Totosai cupped his bony chin with his wrinkled hand.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked again

Totosai paused for a moment before speaking "I will have to ask your wolf friend to wait outside"

"What!" Kouga barked instantly jumping to his feet "Are you out of what's left of your mind? There's no way in hell I'm leaving Kagome alone with some senile old codger like you!"

"Kouga" Kagome whispered softly looking up at him secretly asking permission.

Kouga hesitantly looked down at her.

"Kouga please I wont be long" Kagome reassured.

"Kagome" He replied flatly his eyes narrowing in disapproval "Fine, but I will be right outside!" Kouga voice laced with a hidden warning as he shot a quick glance to Totosai.

He let out a frustrated sigh before heading towards the cave entrance, leaving Kagome now alone with the old demon before her.

Both Kagome and Totosai watched as Kouga left there sights before he turned to speak to her.

"Bit on the defensive side isn't he?" Totosai said flatly

Kagome gave a light smile "You don't know the half of it"

"Hum, Kagome have you ever encountered that wolf demon before?" Totasai asked

"Of course why? What does Kouga have to do with anything?" Kagome asked a bit of surprise in her voice.

Totosai once again cupped his bony chin with his thump and index finger before replying "Tell me has that wolf ever said he would protect you or that he would never let anyone hurt you?"

"Only everyday I have known him" Kagome thought a small blush spreading over her face.

"Well yeah a lot actually" Kagome finally spoke "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"So I was right" Totosai thought out loud.

"Right about what do you mind filling me in here?" Kagome asked more confused then ever.

"Alright let me start from the beginning, Inuyasha threw the sheath to you in an effort to protect you right?" Totosai began

"Right…" Kagome replied waiting for him to continue

"Inuyasha threw the sheath to you in order to protect you that's why you being found by that wolf was no coincidence."

"Are you saying Inuyasha wished me to Kouga?" Kagome blurted out finding what Totosai was saying very hard to believe.

"Not exactly Inuyasha had no idea where you would end up. He had no clue who would find you." Totosai paused "But the sheath sensed that he wanted you safe."

Totosai continued "So the sheath brought you to someone who would keep you safe, it sensed that the wolf would protect you. That's why the sheath brought you to him." Totosai finished referring to Kouga

Kagome felt a bit light headed from all the information she had just taken in. Of course she knew Kouga was the protective type but she had always assumed his bold declarations of protection and safety were just hallow words.

But now she had learned that all of those promises where true. Which made her wonder what other promises and statements he had declared to her were how he truly felt?

She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

With that thought Kagome slowly got to her feet, "Thank you Totosai I understand now"

Totosai could hear the goodbye in her voice he gave her a quick glance before returning to mending and binding the old swords before him.

"Very well but next time you see Inuyasha tell him to stop by I would like to see the Tetsusaiga is doing."

"Okay I will" With that Kagome began walking towards the cave entrance.

Once she emerged she scanned the dry area for Kouga, he was not far.

He stood leaned against the out side of the cave his muscular arms folded over his chest.

As soon as he saw Kagome before him in quickly stood up straight then walked over to where she stood.

"So did you find out anything?" Kouga asked looking her over making sure his trust had not been misplaced.

"Actually I found out a lot" Kagome smiled not particularly meaning anything about the sheath or how she came to be here.

"Great you can tell me all about it when we get back to the others" Kouga smirked

"Um I think I would rather keep it to myself for now" Kagome smiled trying not to sound mischievous.

Kouga gave her a questionable look "Uh sure I understand"

Slowly he turned his back to her before kneeling down "Well in any case we better get back"

Kagome gave him a slight node before doing as she was secretly told. Quickly she placed herself against the wolf before her then feeling that she was in place  
Kouga lifted up.

Like all the other times before they vanished into a gust of blurred wind.

Now that there was nothing to stop them Kagome's mind became consumed with Totosai's words and her own hidden thoughts.

"Protect Kouga wants to protect me?" Kagome mentally spoke letting her mind cloud with other more intimate thoughts.

"Protect" Kagome whispered

"What Kagome?" Kouga asked hearing only a hushed mumble from her lips

"Oh its nothing" Kagome smiled before slowly laying her head on Kouga's shoulder even though sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Kagome" Kouga smirked as he slowed his pace a bit not wanting to give up this moment so soon.

* * *

**I just think that's cute :D Well let me know how I'm doing chapter five coming up.**

**See you Soon**


	5. Return of Yancutsu

**Well I hope you like this chapter I'm sorry if its a bit short I had a writers block day.**

**I hate it when that happens well anyways onto the story.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Return of Yancutsu**

* * *

The grassy hill side was lit in a ghostly glowing light. The full over handing moon casting down its bluish rays to brighten up the night.

On top of the seemingly barren hill stood a lone tree leaned against its massive bark was Inuyasha the tetsusaiga pulled to his chest as he sat on the cool ground.

Mere feet away lay the rest of the group curled near a dying fire fast asleep.

And for good reason Inuyasha had been relentless in his efforts to find Kagome, but to no prevail.

He had driven all of them to the point of exhaustion only now had he just barley agreed to allow them a few hours rest.

Now there they all lay sleeping soundly, all but Inuyasha.

The furthest thing from his mind was sleep his mind was far to clouded, clouded with thoughts and worries of one pacific girl.

Inuyasha held the tetsusaiga's handel tighter at the thought "Kagome I will find you" He secretly vowed "And I will never put you in that kind of danger again" He slowly looked up to the starry sky above.

"I swear"

* * *

The low crack of snapping wood was the only sound to echo through the moonlight grassy area.

Soon after returning from Totosai both Kagome and Kouga had discovered Ginta and Hakkaku's effort after fishing while they were away.

Now that she and all the wolfs were nice and fed nothing was to stop them from falling into a deep sleep.

Kouga had built a small fire between his sleeping comrades and his faithful wolfs to keep them warm while they slept.

While Kagome edged off into the distance to be alone with her thoughts.

So now there she sat consumed with questioned that she knew would probably go unanswered.

Her legs pulled to her chest as she looked up at the starry sky above.

"Is it really okay…To be here with Kouga" Kagome thought she could not help but feel guilt from enjoying the time she had spent with him.

While Inuyasha was so very far away in gods know what condition.

Kagome took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh.

The sound did not go unnoticed Kouga looked up from where he sat to gaze over at Kagome sitting alone.

He quickly got to his feet silently trying not to wake everyone before walking over to where she sat.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked softly taking a seat beside her

"Oh Kouga I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Kagome asked surprised that he had come to be beside her.

"No I'm not much of sleeper anyways" Kauga smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome flashed him a quick smile before turning her gaze back to the sky above.

Kouga could see the worry and longing in her eyes he was not stupid he knew something had to be troubling her.

"Kagome are you alright? You haven't been the same since we came back from that old geezers place." Kouga asked a bit of concern showing in his voice.

Kagome quickly put on her best smile trying to reassure him "I'm fine Kouga really. Its just I have a lot on my mind right now"

Kouga could see through her façade, past her smile he could see a look he knew all to well, loneliness.

Slowly he looked away from her fake smiling face up to the night sky "You miss the mutt don't you?"

Kagome's felt her smile melt away as her eyes widen in surprise at his question.

She could see the look of hurt written over his face even Kouga could not hide it "Kouga" Kagome started

She didn't want to hurt him but she could also not deny he had seen through her like a piece of glass.

"Its alright you don't have to say anything" Kouga stated before getting to his feet.

He was trying his best not to get upset but he knew all to well his demon pride took it as an insult that here she was alone with him. And she sat there thinking of another man.

"Try and get some sleep we are heading out at first light" Kouga almost whispered over his shoulder as he walked back to his sleeping comrades leaving Kagome alone with her growing guilt.

Kagome quickly got to her feet wanting so badly to say something back anything but nothing came out.

She placed a shaking hand over her rapidly beating heart as she watched Kouga fade back into the distance.

Then she once again turned to the looming sky over ahead wanting so badly just to drift away into the night as well.

* * *

Dawn had come swifter than expected leaving Kagome with only a few hours rest before Kouga said they were heading out.

But he was far from his normal self he had barley spoken a word since last night's talk with Kagome.

He had even refused to offer to carry her, this did not go unnoticed from Kagome.

She walked in the back of the group with Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolfs.

While a very silent Kouga stomped on a few feet ahead of them.

He knew he should have not taken Kagome's words so personally of course he was not stupid he knew she had feeling for that half demon.

But still he wish she had not have shown it in his presence, but his bruised pride from last night had now turned into aggravation and anger.

Not necessarily at her but his mind was consumed with annoyance at the thought of a certain half demon.

"What can she possibly see in that half breed? He's just a weak little puppy" Kouga barked mentally

"Hey Hakkaku is it me or is Kagome is looking really sad?" Ginta whispered trying not to let Kagome overhear.

"Its defiantly not you and what's up with Kouga he has not said a word since this morning." Was Hakkaku's whispered reply

Almost as if there words broke his trance Kouga barked over his shoulder "We are heading to Washashi then east. We should be able to reach the pack in a few days if we are lucky"

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped in pure surprise at there leaders statement.

"You mean we are going home?" Ginta blurted out

"Only for a few days to see how are brethren are doing then we are going back on our search for Naraku." Kouga replied with out giving them a glance.

"Washashi that's not to far from Kaede's village but we would have to go west" Kagome thought

"Kouga could we take a day to head west" Kagome asked trying to get his attention.

Kouga did not turn around or answer.

"The west? Why Kagome? " Hakkaku asked.

"Um its just that way is closer to my um home" Kagome replied still looking in Kouga's direction

Kouga let out a light snort/laugh "Go to your home or go to the mutt?"

He turned to face her to see if his words had left the impression he had wanted.

Kagome was a taken back at the amount of aggravation in his voice.

"Its not like that I just want to see my family" Kagome protested a bit of anger leaking into her own voice.

"I don't know what you see in that dog. He's nothing more than a weak half breed." Kouga growled his tone changing from aggravated to rude.

Kagome felt her anger flare in a totally new way. As all of the emotion she had been trying to suppress for the last few days came flaring out before she could stop it.

"Stop calling him names! Just because I would rather be with him than you!" Kagome shouted her small hands balling into fist.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in shock at the statement that had just been screamed at him.

Kagome automatically regretted what she had said as she watched the look of pure hurt cross over Kouga's face.

Ginta and Hakkaku turned to there leader awaiting his response not sure if they really wanted to see what was about to happen.

"Kouga I-I didn't mean that I just- Kagome began in remorse.

Kouga quickly turned his back feeling like he had already shown to much emotion.

"If you miss the mutt so much then go find him alone" Kouga barked walking forward leaving the group behind him.

He didn't really mean what he was saying he just wanted Kagome to feel as bad as she had made him feel.

Kagome felt her guilt grow along with some very new throbbing frustration.

She let out a frustrated sigh before stomping off in the opposite direction as Kouga.

"Kagome where are you going?" Ginta called after her.

"You cant go into the woods alone!" Hakkaku also echoed after her.

Kagome ignored there worried calls "I'm going home." She simply stated.

"Kagome!" They both called after her, only to be ignored.

Ginta shot a worried look to Hakkaku "What do we do now?"

"Go after Kouga maybe he can talk some cents into her!" Hakkaku shot back as both he and Ginta went chasing after there still fuming leader.

Leaving Kagome shrinking into the darkness of the forest, alone.

* * *

After stomping off into the thick forest Kouga had finally came to a rest before a large stream its sparkling water rushing under its thick bank.

Kouga sat on the grassy ground his muscular legs tucked against his armored chest.

His equally muscular arms resting on the top of his knees as his narrowed eyes looked over the rushing water.

Now there he sat mentally kicking himself for acting like such an aggressive jerk towards Kagome.

He had not meant to let his temper get the better of him but it had and he regretted it now more then ever.

But whenever it came to Kagome and Inuyasha his inner wolf was more than touchy about that subject.

Now there he sat over looking the calm water wishing he had not let his pride get the better of him.

"I wonder if she is okay?" Kouga thought looking back at the forest surrounding him.

* * *

After storming off into the thick forest for quite a distance Kagome had finally come to rest under the shade of a large oak tree.

Her back resting against its massive bark as her eyes were fixed on the tree top covered sky.

She let out a huff of frustration "Half demon or full demon makes not difference, they are all jerks"

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest before bringing her chin down to rest on the top of her knees.

She knew she was not truly angry just very frustrated that Kouga had acted the way he did.

But a small part knew she could not blame him she felt terrible for the things she had said.

Now all she wanted was Kouga to come through the clearing and for them both to apologize to one another.

She let out a heavy sigh knowing that was not going to happen. "I must have really hurt Kouga's feelings."

Kagome thought of Kouga sitting alone and hurt it made her heart hurt in a surprising way.

Slowly she decided the best thing would be fore them to talk to one another.

Bracing a hand against the tree she slowly go to her feet.

"Maybe I should at least go talk to him." Kagome thought looking past the tree line.

But before she could take a step she felt her miko senses pulsate through out her body.

Danger was close.

Suddenly the tree line split apart branches cracking off the tops and falling to the ground below all around Kagome.

And Yancutsu stepped through his horrid eyes gleaming down at where Kagome stood.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in terror as the massive demon before her spoke.

"I had to look high and low for you"

* * *

The sun had already began to set leaving a crimson color of the cloud lining looming in the sky.

Kouga had not budged from his spot still thinking things over of what he should do.

Should he go apologize for letting his inner wolf get the better of him or wait for her to come to him and say she is equally as guilty.

He wasn't sure but he knew he would not leave Kagome out in the woods alone for much longer.

Slowly he hopped to his feet turning to face the surrounding woods.

"I guess I should apologize" He sighed before taking off in the direction he smelled Kagome's scent.

Rushing through forest and the constant wind blowing against his face brought a new scent.

One that Kouga did not like at all.

"A demon? And its close" Kouga increased his speed in worry as if his fears were realized he heard and ear piercing scream ring out through the forest around him.

"What the?" Kouga thought before reality kicked in "Oh No Kagome!" He barked running faster then ever before.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

**I know I'm good well sorry I had to leave it at this point but hey a little suspense never hurt anybody.**

**See you soon**


	6. Kouga to the Rescue

**Hello everyone next re-edited chapter is up hope I have been making the story a bit more interesting now that it does not have all those mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Kouga to the Rescue**

* * *

Yancutsu looked down at Kagome with an evil grin on his face. "I had to look high and low for you and your sacred jewel shards."

Kagome looked up at the massive wind demon in horror.

"Now you have wasted enough of my time!" With that Yancutsu took in a massive breath releasing a spiraling vortex headed right for her.

Kagome at the last minute threw herself to the side barley avoiding the blast.

But the gust of wind coming off it threw her against one of the nearest trees.

Kagome felt the air leave her lungs as her back was slammed against the hard tree trunk.

Almost lifelessly she slid down to the base feeling the pain throbbing through her.

As she watched Yancutsu stomped forward through narrowed eyes.

She could hear his wicked laugh echoing around her "Prepare to die priestess!"

She could hear the awful sound of Yancutsu taking in another breath for a vortex.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes she knew she could not avoid another one.

"Inuyasha" Was her last thought before she heard the vortex head towards her.

Kagome awaited the pain to run through her body as the vortex was sure to tear her apart.

But instead Kagome felt her body become weightless as she felt the ground below her fade away.

Kagome instantly opened her eyes staring down at the now incoming ground.

She felt a pair of strong arms around her one on her back and the other holding her in place bridal style.

Once she felt the air rising around her stop she looked at the face of the demon that had came to her aid.

Her gaze was but by a pair of crystal blue orbs and a coy smile.

"Yo"

"K-Kouga" Kagome could not help but stutter in surprise.

Gently he released her from his grip allowing her to stand on her own beside him.

"Kouga what are you doing here?" She asked forgetting about to pending danger around them.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun" Kouga smirked down at her

"I have had enough interference!" Yancutsu boomed exhaling another vortex headed straight for the pair.

Kouga did not hesitate he quickly pulled Kagome into his arms before leaping back into the air avoiding the deadly wind.

Skillfully he landed a few feet away before placing Kagome back down before quickly standing in front of her.

"Kagome stay here I'll take care of this demon" Kouga vowed giving her a quick glance of his shoulder.

Kagome could not deny she was worried beyond all belief remembering the damage that very same demon had done to Inuyasha.

But she knew she could not argue not at this point.

"Be careful" Was her whispered response.

Kouga gave her a quick reassuring smirk before charging the massive demon before them.

"Alright big boy you wanted a fight well now you got one!" Kouga barked sprinting towards the demon before him.

Yancutsu did not hesitate before bursting out another blade filled wind storm.

Kouga using the power of the jewel shards in his legs easily dodged the attack

"I see you also have sacred jewel shards." Yancutsu boomed down at Kouga

"Yeah take a good look cause these jewels are the ones that are going to send you to your grave." Kouga barked before jumping into the air to deliver a hard kick to Yancutsu face.

Yancutsu massive sizes was defiantly a weakness compared to Kouga's speed as he was unable to dodge the attack.

Yancutsu stammered backwards from the impact of Kouga's attack knocking over the few trees that remained behind him.

Kouga continued the barrage of kicks to the massive demons face and torso until he felt his energy drain as well.

Suddenly after countless more kicks and punches Yancutsu was finally brought to his knees seemingly lifeless from the beating he had just taken.

Kouga stood before the now limp demon in victory beads of sweat running down his brow. His breath coming in short burst from the sudden loss of energy.

"Ha I guess what they say is true size isn't everything" Kouga mocked in triumph turning his back to what he thought was a now lifeless demon.

Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her as she thought the battle had finally came to an end.

Her bliss was short lived as she watched the massive demon begin opening its mouth right behind Kouga.

Before she had any time to warn the wolf demon before her Yancutsu released another blade filled vortex.

Kouga watched as the swirling wind engulfed him then came the unbearable pain.

He whaled out in pain as his flesh was torn apart by the countless blades surrounding him.

Kagome felt her heart jump in her chest as she watched Kouga's body lift slightly from the ground as he was ripped into by the demon wind.

"Kouga!" She screamed in sheer panic

Slowly the wind became loose allowing Kouga's seemingly lifeless body to drop to the ground below.

Countless wounds leaking crimson blood sprawled out over his body.

Kagome felt herself paralyzed with concern and shock at the sight before her.

Yancutsu let out an evil laugh "It seems the wolf is dead" He mocked getting to his massive feet.

Kagome felt her knees buckle beneath her as she fell to the ground in pure shock her eyes never leaving Kouga's body.

"K-Kouga" Was her shocked whisper

Then softly Kagome heard a light moan ring out around her.

She almost jumped out of her skin with joy at the sight.

Kouga slowly began to struggle to his feet blood dripping all around him.

His fixed gaze glared over at Yancutsu blood dripping from his head leaving a stream over his left eye.

"O-Okay you might be a little tougher then you look." Kouga mocked even though he was far from the joking mood.

Kagome felt herself take in a sharp breath of relief as she watched Kouga climbed to his feet.

"So you still live I will have to fix that" Yancutsu mocked taking in a deep breath.

Kouga noticed with out fail.

Instantly he saw the bladed wind rush towards him he barley managed to dodged the attack.

Once he felt the ground beneath him he collapsed to his knees a gasp of pain escaping his lips.

He lifted his blood covered hand to the meeting of his right shoulder applying pressure to a deep wound trying to keep his blood loss under control.

"Damn I'm loosing to much blood" Kouga thought feeling his body loosen and eyes blur.

"I have to finish him off but…but how?" Kouga thought watching Yancutsu scan over the area around him.

Then a plot formed into Kouga's mind and he knew then and there what he had to do

"Kagome throw me your jewel shards!" Kouga barked over to her.

Kagome could not help but feel surprised by his demand.

"My jewel shards?" Kagome thought reaching into her skirt pocket and feeling the small glass bottle she had the sparkling jewel fragments in.

"Of course I trust Kouga but what can he be planning? Then again Inuyasha could not defeat Yancutsu even with the tetsusaiga."

Without a second thought Kagome took the bottle in hand before tossing it right towards Kouga.

Kouga caught the small bottle skillfully before crushing it into his palm freeing the jewel fragments.

Kagome watched expecting Kouga to place the shards into his body but instead he merely held them tightly in his palm.

"I know just what to do" Kouga smirked then he turned his gaze to the fuming Yancutsu.

"Hey demon you think you are so tough let see if you can hit me a second time!" Kouga mocked with a cocky smirk.

"What is Kouga thinking! He is already injured he wont survive another attack!" Kagome thought in panic.

Yancutsu gladly replied to Kouga's wish with the largest vortex Kagome had ever seen.

Both she and Kouga knew there was no way to avoid it.

"Ha that's what I was waiting for" Kouga barked roared

Kouga held the jewel shards tightly before letting his own whirl wind consume him in a gust of speed.

Heading right for the bladed wind.

"You wish to commit suicide! I have no problem with that!" Yancutsu smiled.

In moments the swirling blades consumed all traces of Kouga.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed in horror.

When suddenly from inside the vortex a blinding light shot out, to bright for Kagome's eyes to handle forcing her to look away.

Suddenly Kouga emerged from within the top of the vortex face to face with Yancutsu.

The demon wind could not be helped but be drawn to the power of the jewel which Kouga held in his hands.

Following him wherever he went including right back at Yancutsu.

Kouga held the jewel shards tightly "Die!" Kouga roared throwing the fragments with all the strength he had left right at Yancutsu.

The raging wind avoided Kouga following the fragments right to Yancutsu.

"No this can not be!" Yancutsu boomed as he was engulfed by his own wind.

The blades tearing into his flesh one after the other ripping him to pieces.

Kouga swiftly landed on the ground beneath him watching as Yancutsu lifeless and bloody body fell before him.

Kouga stood strongly in victory scanning over the torn body of the demon before him.

Making sure there was no sign of life left in the massive demon.

The Kouga felt the demonic energy of his body fade, his knees buckled as he sent to the ground from the loss of blood.

Kagome watched as Kouga crumbled to his knees in pain without a second thought she went rushing to his side.

"Kouga!" She called

Then horrified Kouga watched as Yancutsu massive body once again showed signs of life.

"If I must die then the women who you hold so dear must die as well." With his dying breath Yancutsu sent one single blade of energy rushing right towards Kagome.

Kagome froze in shock at the sight unable to dodge the attack.

Kouga pushing his pain aside used the last ounces of his energy to run towards Kagome in a desperate effort to save her life.

"Kagome!"

* * *

**Well that's some drama I know but the next chapter will be up soon now I'm going to bed hope everyone is liking it so far!**

**See you soon**


	7. The Cave & A New Enemy

**Done with another re-edited chapter I really hope this is helping because I have a lot more to re-edit cant believe I actually posted it like this ^^;**

**CHAPTER 7**

**The Cave & A New Enemy**

* * *

"Kagome!" Kouga boomed running with everything he had to make it to her on time.

Kagome shut her eyes tight in panic awaiting the pain to shoot through her and her life to leave her.

But Instead of pain she felt the warm embrace of strong arms wrap around her shielding her from any harm.

In an instant she felt the arms tighten around her as the person in front of her jerked forward slightly.

Kagome opened her eyes in shock to see Kouga gazing down at her.

"K-Kouga" Kagome stuttered in shock

His eyes usually bright and vivid were glossed over with a grey haze his blood stained face pale and calm.

He tightened his grip around Kagome holding her tightly as he gave her a weak smile "I-I'm glad your okay"

Kagome could feel her eyes wide with both shock and panic Kouga had protected her from the final blade but at what cost.

Slowly Kouga felt his strength drain unable to hold any longer his knees buckled beneath him as he crumbled to the ground his arms loosening around Kagome as he fell.

"Kouga!" Kagome panic filled voice echoed out as she followed Kouga to his knees.

Once on the ground she could see Kouga's freshly made wound on the top of his back.

Crimson blood oozing out Kouga had saved her from Yancutsu's final attack.

Kouga's now limp head resting on Kagome's lap his blue orbs now shut tight.

"Kouga please hang one! Don't die!" She cried fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Its all my fault if I had never left none of this would have happened! I'm such and idiot!" Kagome thought feeling a fresh sting of guilt well up inside her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome snapped out of her panic filled trance at the sound of someone calling her name.

She turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku along with the wolfs running towards her.

"G-Ginta Hakkaku" Kagome muttered

"What the hell happened!" Hakkaku shouted at the sight of there leader.

Ginta instantly fell to his knees beside his unconscious leader "Kouga!" He called

"Yancutsu came after my jewel shards" Kagome began softly

"Do you mean the same demon that attacked you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded slightly "K-Kouga protected me" She whispered

Both Ginta and Hakkaku turned to see the dead body of the massive demon only a few feet away.

"Y-You mean Kouga took that thing down?" Hakkaku asked in shock.

"Kagome can tell us all about it later right now we have to treat Kouga's wounds!" Ginta began to ordered "Kagome get on Hakkaku's back I'll carry Kouga!"

Quickly Ginta reached down to his wounded leader before maneuvering him on to his back.

Kagome quickly stood up she rushed over to where she had seen the jewel shards fall.

She quickly retrieved them before climbing on to Hakkaku's back like she had done so many times before with Kouga.

In a flash they were off.

Kagome watched as the tree around her began to blur into the distance.

She held on to Hakkaku's shoudler tightly watching as Ginta ran ahead with Kouga on his back.

Her eyes never left his wounded form.

"Kouga I would be dead if you hadn't saved me…you protected me…" Kagome thought

Then exhaustion finally set in as her eyes became heavy all to willingly she surrender to the darkness.

* * *

The rain tapped lightly on the outside ground roaring thunder echoing softly in the forest distance.

Deep into the darkness and thicket of the trees was a small cave hidden by the shadows of the stormy night.

Kagome slowly felt her eyes drift open revealing the stone ceiling hanging above her.

Still a bit hazy from her rested body she slowly got to her feet eyeing the stone walls around her.

Only to see the grim glowing of dying fire a few feet away.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku sleeping against the cold walls by the entrance of the cave the rain tapping lightly outside.

The wolfs curled by there sides in there bundles of fur.

"Where are we?" Kagome thought, then in a flash of memories all that had happened in the past few hours came rushing back.

She instantly began searching the cave to find the object of her worry.

There Kouga laid only a few feet away from where she stood, his muscular body wrapped in white bandages.

His eyes closed peacefully as he rested on what seemed to be a fur pelt.

In an instant she was at his side kneeling beside him scanning his still obviously wounded body over.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome thought tracing a finger over his bandages shoulders.

Only to notice that most of his more serious wounds she had seen earlier where now almost healed.

"How is that possible" Kagome thought in shock, she had seen Kouga torn to pieces before her very eyes and now there he laid almost completely recovered.

"Full demon remember?"

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kouga's voice.

Kouga slowly opened his eyes still glazed over with a hazy gloss.

"Y-Your awake?" Kagome stuttered out in shock.

Kouga gave a light chuckle even if it did hurt his abdomen.

"Barley" He smirked

Kagome could not help but smile back down at him even if there was no humor left in her.

It was pure relief to know he was well enough to joke with her.

Kouga could see the sadness and worry in her eyes even though his barley awake state.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked in a low tone.

Kagome went a bit wide eyed at the question she quickly put on her best smile "Nothing really" She lied.

Kouga gave her a stern look, she knew she had been caught.

"I-It's just…Kouga none of this would have ever happened if I had just kept my mouth shut" Kagome replied finally admitting her guilt.

"Look at you…" Kagome said her voice frail with guilt "This is all my fault"

Kouga looked away back to the stone ceiling "Kagome" He began "I don't blame you for speaking your mind its one of the things I love about you"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the word love in his voice.

"If I got hurt its no ones fault but mine for letting you go off alone in the first place" Kouga finished

Kagome looked down at her lap her small hands balled into fist no matter how Kouga worded it she knew deep down it was her fault.

He had almost died because of her and she had walked away without a scratch on her.

She could feel the tears well up in the corner of her eyes with guilt and frustration.

Kouga could smell the salt in her forming tears he would not have her cry over him no matter what.

Shakily he reached out his wounded hand and placed it with a firm hold over her balled fist on her lap.

Holding her palm tightly he smiled up at her.

Kagome felt her eyes widen with surprise as she felt the warmth of his hand surround her own.

"Kagome I have always known you had feeling for the mutt but It doesn't change the way I feel about you" Kouga held her hand a bit tighter.

Kagome felt her heart pounding within her chest. Why was he suddenly being so intimate with her?

She wanted so badly to believe his words to ease the guilt in her heart she was not sure exactly what she felt for Kouga.

And that thought scared her.

In the past she had always seen Kouga as a bit of an annoyance always aggravating Inuyasha that's what she thought most of his bold declaration of love were for.

But now it was totally different he was showing her these emotions like he had always truly meant them.

Kouga could see her growing confusion and distress at the situation he decided to put and end to it.

"Kagome we should try and get some sleep" Kouga began releasing his warm hold on her hand.

Kagome appreciated him not pushing there situation any further, she agreed giving him a slight nod about to crawl back over to her side of the cave when he spoke.

"Kagome do you mind sleeping beside me tonight?" Kouga asked as softly as he could.

Kagome froze in her tacks "W-What?"

Kouga gave her his best charming smile "When I wake up I want to know your safe right beside me"

There was a long pause before Kagome found the right words to phrase her shock without upsetting him.

"K-Kouga" She began but the look in his eyes stopped her mid sentence.

How could she say no to him now after all he had almost died for her earlier today.

Before she changed her mind Kagome gave a slight node of agreement.

Kouga gave her his best charming smile in return.

Kagome cautiously laid beside Kouga turning her back to him making sure to keep a small distance between there bodies.

She tucked her hands underneath her as bony pillow as she curled into a tight ball on the cold ground.

It was defiantly uncomfortable.

Then slowly she felt a warm strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her backwards onto the fur pelt that Kouga laid upon.

She instantly felt the heat radiating off Kouga's body as she was pulled tightly to his chest.

"Hey! Kouga I said I would sleep beside you! Nothing else!" Kagome warned anger seeping into her voice.

Kouga's eyes were already shut tight as he laid his head beside Kagome's her loose hair right under his nose.

He took a deep breath of her rich scent.

"I know that I just want to sleep like this…" Kouga smirked into her raven locks.

Kagome was grateful he had given up half of the fur pelt for her but this was the furthest thing from the night she wanted.

Before she could kick and scream at Kouga for touching her in such a way she could hear him softly breathing behind her.

She was unsure if he was faking to avoid any further argument or truly asleep.

Kagome herself was to tired to find out which and as inappropriate as all this was to her she could not deny how natural it felt laying here in Kouga's arms.

Slowly she nuzzled her head back into the soft fur beneath her and for the first time allowed her body to make the decisions for her.

Slowly she felt her eyes become heavy as she too drifted off to sleep, but not before curling a little tighter against Kouga.

* * *

The grassy hill side was lit with a ghostly blue light due to the visibility of the moon.

Casting its crystal light down on the graceful figure moving below.

Kikyo walked slowly through the damp grass the still light falling rain dripping around her seeping into her white kimono.

But she did not seem to care nor did the soul collectors floating by her side.

Kikyo slowly stopped in her tracks turning her gaze to the tree's to her right.

"You have been following me for sometime what is it you want?" She asked in a calm voice.

Knowing there was not further purpose in hiding the figure leapt from the top of the trees before landing skillfully before Kikyo.

"Impressive for a human shrine maiden" A honeyed voice chimed.

The figure slowly get to its feet standing only a few feet in front of Kikyo.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the sight.

Before her was a demon woman her long raven locks dangled to her mid back tucked behind her pointed ears.

Her dark eyes matched the blackness of her hair the lower part of her face covered by a stone mask.

Her body was tight and fit her flat stomach completely revealed by the wrapping around her breast.

She wore white silken pants handing loosely around her hips by a large black bow.

She was actually quite beautiful from what could be seen.

"Priestess Kikyo it's a pleasure to meet you at last" The woman smiled under her stone mask

"How do you know of me?" Kikyo replied a bit on edge

"Let's just say I have heard very interesting things about you priestess." The woman cooed in reply

Kikyo narrowed her eyes she could feel a very powerful demonic aura around this woman.

"What business do you want with me?" Kikyo asked loosing her patience

The woman let a small chuckle pass her lips before answering "Its not I who have business with you but rather my master"

"I know not you are your master" Kikyo hissed in anger

"Oh of course allow me to introduce myself" The woman said with a slight bow

"I am Soranji…spawn of Naraku"

Kikyo quickly drew an arrow from her quiver at the sound of the last words the demon before her spoke.

"Naraku's spawn? Why have you come?" Kikyo ordered

Soranji's smile widened under her stone mask.

"Answer!" Kikyo said drawing the bow string back

"Interesting do you intend to kill me?" Soranji laughed finding this all very amusing.

Kikyo had, had enough she released the bow sending the purple engulfed light right towards the demon before her.

Soranji watched as the sacred arrow drew closer she made no attempt to dodge or block the arrow.

When the arrow was right in front of her eyes it came to as sudden halt.

"What?" Kikyo gasped

Soranji narrowed her eyes at the arrow in front of her "You are going to need more than that to kill me"

Suddenly the light from the scared arrow began to fade and in it place came a pure black demonic aura.

Kikyo watched in shock as her spiritual arrow became polluted.

She instantly aimed the now black arrow back at Kikyo before letting it fire.

Kikyo watched in horror as the now polluted arrow closed in on her.

The arrow barley missed her landing right at her feet the blast sending her flying backwards.

Kikyo landed on the ground on her back hard her eyes not shut tight.

The souls in her body quickly started to vanish from her now unsustainable body

"The souls are leaving me…" Kikyo thought before fading into the darkness

Soranji quickly walked over to the unconscious woman's side she looked down at her no ounce of sympathy in her gaze.

She slowly kneeled down beside Kikyo before speaking "Pity I would have expected more of a challenge. Oh well this just make's my job a lot easier"

She reached inside the top of Kikyo's kimono pulling out the one shard she possessed before dropping into her black belt.

"I guess this is goodbye priestess." Soranji smiled stretching her thin fingers over Kikyo's throat preparing to snap her neck.

Then the light tapping of footsteps stopped her dead in her actions.

Soranji did not turn to see who had intruded on her she knew all to well.

"You should know better then to sneak around me like that. You could end up dead…Kohaku." Soranji got to her feet as she watched as the boy stepped out from the shadows

"You've certainly mastered your power's." Kohaku spoke his eyes glazed over with a certain aura

Soranji narrowed her eyes before speaking "Enough flattery! Why are you here did Naraku send you?"

Kohaku gave a slight node in response.

"I'm afraid your travel was in vain I have already brought down the priestess. Now if you will excuse me I have a job to finish." Soranju turned her gaze back to Kikyo.

"I would advise against such actions." Kohaku warned.

She stopped dead in her tracks but did not turn to answer her "Oh why? I was sent here to claim the jewel shard and the life of the priestess if necessary."

"Master Naraku sent me to tell you that he wants the jewel nothing else. That lady Kikyo Is not to be harmed."

Soranji tuned to look at Kohaku for any sighs of disseat she found none.

She let out a small laugh. "Something tells me this has to do with Onigumo, correct?"

"I don't know what master Naraku is planning. You can ask for yourself when we return"

"Very well seeing that I have what I came for" Soranji smirked under her mask before walking over to where Kohaku stood.

She gave one final look over to the still unconscious priestess before both her and Kohaku faded away into a cloud of toxic miasma.

* * *

The night air had grown still silence the only constant of the ghostly shaded land.

Kikyo's soul collectors had fully regenerated her using the souls of the dead.

Slowly she opened her eyes to stare up at the starry night sky, slowly after all the memories of the previous battle faded back.

She slowly got to her feet with the help of her soul collectors.

"So she has disappeared" Kikyo could feel that her sacred jewel shard had been taken.

"Damn that Naraku he has created a new incarnation I must visits Inuyasha he may know more"

Slowly she began to walk with the aid of her soul collectors.

She looked up at the night sky slipping in to her thoughts "Inuyasha I wonder what you are doing"

With that she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

The night air was calm only the light echoing cracking fire rang out around the small group.

"Inuyasha are you sure?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha leaning against the large tree in the center of the group nodded in response.

"No doubt Kagome scent is near" He replied

The rest of the group had already fallen asleep on he and Miroku remained awake.

Inuyasha had fallen into his thoughts looking up towards the night sky.

"I will find you Kagome, I swear"

* * *

**Another updated chapter I really hope this is improving and making more people want to read :D**

**See you soon**


	8. The Betrayal & A Wolfs Comfort

**And we are back with a new updated chapter spacing, grammar, more detail the works.**

**I really hope all this is worth the effort I mean this story is so much longer than I remember but I will some day finish it I promise.**

**But on with the story and thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Betrayal & A Wolf's Comfort **

* * *

The sun was barely beginning to rise as the darkness of night slowly faded away.

Its bright morning rays shining into the entrance of the cave where Kagome still lay.

Slowly Kagome felt her eyes drift open the stone walls the only thing to return her gaze.

Slowly she sat up feeling a bit sore from last night rest.

She reached out her hands before giving her body a good stretch. Only to have all her memories of the previous night and day flood back to her.

Kagome turned her gaze to the right expecting to see an injured wolf laying beside her only to see nothing but his blood stained bandages.

"Kouga?" Kagome shouted her voice echoing off the stone walls.

Kagome quickly got to her feet before sprinting towards the entrance of the cave.

The bright rays of the sun stung her eyes unexpectedly causing her to trip over a small stone at the mouth of the cave.

She felt her body launch forward expecting to fall face first into the dirt.

Only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back to her feet.

Kagome quickly peered her eyes open to look up who had caught her.

She met a pair of blue orbs shining back down at her.

Kouga had a large grin upon his face his arms warped around her she was pulled close to his chest.

"Good morning to you too" He smirked.

A small blush found its way to Kagome's face as she found her footing, and quickly jumped out of the wolf demons arms.

"Uh morning Kouga" She blushed her gaze fixed on the ground.

"How did you sleep?" Kouga smirked acting like he did not know she had laid cuddled up to him the entire night.

But you would not find him complaining one bit.

"I slept fine thank you- Hold on Kouga what are you doing up! You should be resting your wounds they are…" Kagome started while looking over Kouga's body, he didn't have a scratch.

"Your wounds there gone!" Kagome squeaked

Kouga could not help but let out a laugh "Of course full demon remember?"

Kagome was still in shock at the sight she could not bring herself to look away in amazement.

Kouga replied by grabbing Kagome's hands and holding them in his "Kagome you don't have to worry so much about me"

Kagome's smiled before it slowly turned into her famous fake one "Well he is defiantly back to normal" Kagome thought

"Kouga!" A voice rang out

Both of there gazes turned to see who had called out Kouga's name.

They saw Ginta and Hakkaku running towards them in a sprint.

"Umm are we interrupting something?" Ginta asked eyeing there hand holding.

Kagome quickly snatched her hands out of Kouga's grasp a new blush upon her cheeks.

"No no we were just talking" Kagome said in an effort to try and get those sly smiles off Ginta and Hakkaku's faces.

"Well what was it that you wanted ?" Kouga questioned a bit annoyed they had interrupted him.

"We just wanted to tell you that we are all ready for the run home." Ginta began.

Kouga took a step forward in front of Kagome before speaking

"Change of plans we are heading west"

Ginta and Hakkaku knew what that direction meant "You mean we are taking Kagome back to Inuyasha?"

Kouga shot Ginta a death glare before replying "No we are not taking Kagome to mutt! We are taking Kagome home"

Ginta jumped back at the sudden anger in Kouga "Gee sorry I asked"

Kagome was equally surprised this was the first she had heard of this but you would not find her arguing.

Kouga just gave a slight snort as he turned back to Kagome

"So are you ready Kagome?" Kouga asked

"Yep" Kagome replied with a smile

Kouga smirked edging Kagome to get on his back.

Kagome took the hint when she was securely on Kouga's back he blasted off in a gust of wind.

With Ginta Hakkaku and the wolfs running right behind them.

* * *

The morning air was calm and still at least for awhile until a springing figure flew by.

Kilala struggled to keep pace with Inuyasha running ahead of everyone on her back.

"Inuyasha are you sure she is headed this way?" Shippo yelled from Sango shoulder

"Of course I am! Kagome's sent is all over and its headed right towards Kaede's" Inuyasha barked over his shoulder

"Do you think Kagome is alright?" Sango asked worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Kagome can handle herself." Miroku spoke full of confidence in his missing friend.

The group had been moving for sometime before slowly over the horizon Kaede's village came into view.

Inuyasha seeing that his goal was in reach pushed his legs even faster leaving his comrades in the dust.

The village around him blurred as did the shocked and panicked villagers.

He ran till his goal was in reach he flew up the main stairs of the village leading to Kaede's hut.

Leaping into the air to bring him to the final stair he landed skillfully on the ground searching for any sign of the old priestess.

Then he watched as the elder woman pushed past the entrance of her hut to stand before him.

Inuyasha ran to greet her.

"Kaede" Inuyasha began

Kaede felt her whether eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the demon before her.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing here?" She asked in shock

"Kaede have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked getting right to the point

Kaede was a bit taken back by the question "Was she not with ye?"

Inuyasha did not have time to reply at the sight of Kirara landing right behind him.

"Kaede is Kagome here?" Shippo asked jumping off Kirara and running towards her

"What are ye talking about yon Kagome was with ye, was she not?" Kaede asked

"Look Kaede I don't have time to explain" Inuyasha barked before rushing off back down the stairs.

"I'm going to look for her!" He called over before disappearing

"Would ye mind telling me what just happened?" Kaede asked

All three of them let out a long sigh they knew this was going to be a very long chat.

* * *

A vortex of swirling wind swayed the surrounding trees until it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off here Kagome? I can always carry you to that village of yours" Kouga asked letting her off his back and on to her feet

Kagome smiled up at him now firmly off his back.

Kouga had fulfilled his promise taking her to the outer rim of Kaede's village. Kagome had insisted he stopped before he got to the village the last thing she wanted was for Inuyasha to see her and Kouga together.

"No Kouga its fine" She reassured

Kouga looked down at Kagome there where so many things he wanted to say to her.

He had not intended for there time together to go by so quickly if anything he wanted to scoop her up and take her as far away from that mutt's scent as possible.

"Kagome-" He started

"Hey Kouga!" A voice interrupted

Kouga felt his eyes narrow at the sound he knew that voice all to well.

Kagome turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku running up the path breathing heavily even the wolves seemed out of breath.

"W-We finally caught up with you" Ginta managed to say still panting

Kouga let out a frustrated huff could they have worse timing? "So you caught up about time"

"If you stopped does that mean we are at Kagome's village?" Hakkaku asked catching his breathe.

"Well yeah something like that" Kagome smiled slowly she turned to Kouga "Well I guess this is good-bye"

Ginta and Hakkaku gave a worrying look to one another as a look of pure sadness crossed there face.

"We are going to miss you Kagome" The sniffed.

Kagome turned in surprise at there reaction "Oh don't worry guys we will see each other again someday" she smiled over at the trying to cheer them up.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something soft nuzzle against the upper part of her leg.

She looked down to see one of the larger pack wolfs rubbing its massive head against her.

Kagome quickly knelt down at the wolfs side she placed her hand over the top of his fur covered muzzle petting it softly.

"I'm going to miss you too" Kagome smiled after a few more moment of petting the large wolf she got back to her feet.

Slowly she looked back at Kouga prepareing herself for the hardest part of her day.

She knew she had to say goodbye but she could not deny a small part of her did not want too.

Kouga and her had been through so much together in the last few days. And knowing that all the fun and caring she had shared with him was over left uneasy feeling in her stomach.

But she knew there was no other choice.

"Kouga I-" She began only to be interrupted by Kouga "Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" He asked

Kagome was surprised but agreed.

Kouga looked over to where Ginta and Hakkaku stood "Alone" He hissed, they got the message.

Slowly Kouga began heading into the deeper part of the surrounding forest Kagome following closely behind.

As the others dare not move a muscle after there leader.

After knowing that they were far enough into the forest for no one else to over hear there conversation.

Kouga came to halt turning to face Kagome who started up at him in wonder.

"What is it Kouga?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

Where did he begin? He knew there was just so much on his mind he wanted to explain.

Number one on his mind was he wanted desperately to convince her not to go and stay with him even just for one more day.

But he knew that was not going to happen and he was not about to go against her wishes.

Still this just didn't feel like the right time to blurt out all his self contained feelings.

So he did the only thing he could burry them in humor and fake sincerity.

Quickly he scooped Kagome's hands into his with a firm grip causing her to gasp at the sudden action.

"Kagome you're my woman now so if you ever need to get away form that mutt just tell me and I will be right here" He vowed.

Kagome was taken back by his change of tone, but she could see in his eyes there was something he was not telling her.

She gave him a small smile in return "I will be sure to remember that"

Kouga slowly released her hands before walking past her about to head back to where he had left Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome" He slowly turned still debating on what truly he wanted to say.

"Yes?" Kagome asked eager if he was going to explain his strange actions.

"I-I will come visit you when I get a chance I promise." He spoke softly still not finding the right words.

Kagome was a bit disappointed that is all he wanted to say for some reason she had so much on her mind to but nothing came out.

"Sure" She smiled with that Kouga gave her one farewell look before walking back into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome turned from him not wanting to watch him leave.

"Kouga!" She spun around not sure why his name had escaped her lips.

But she turned to late only to face the now empty forest staring back at her.

She instantly felt a twinge of guilt and sadness shot through her, to know that he was now gone.

Kagome knew this unnatural feeling all to well, longing in some small way deep down she actually missed him.

She quickly shook the thought from her mind banishing it back to the dark craves of her mind that it had crawled out of.

She felt her eyes narrow in sadness as she too began to diaper in to the darkness of the forest, heading towards Kaede's village.

* * *

Inuyasha hit his knee with a thud his breath coming in short waves.

He had been running frantically through the forest searching for any sign of Kagome's scent, he found nothing.

After a few more moments of catching his breath he crept to his feet preparing to search again.

"Kagome where are you?" He thought out loud

Then a low rattling in the bushes behind him snapped him out of his thoughts.

He pounced into a deffensive stance his claws flexed preparing to tear apart any demon that stepped through.

It was a demon that emerged but one that did not cause Inuyasha the least bit of fear.

A soul collector parted through the underbrush flying off slowly back into the darkness of the forest.

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat at the sight "T-That's one of Kikyo's soul collectors…Could she be near by?"

Inuyasha took a step forward after the soul demon.

"Should I follow it?" Inuyasha he spoke outloud

Inuyasha took another step forward until the thought of another raven haired woman came to mind.

He froze in his steps.

"I-I cant Kagome is out here alone…but Kikyo…" He debated back and forth in his mind before ultimately making a decision.

With a heavy heart he took off after the glowing demon leaving all traces of his previous thoughts behind.

Inuyasha shot through the thicket of the forest in pursuit of the snake like demon.

He followed it into what seemed like the darkness part of the forest.

After several more moment of sprinting he parted through the last trace of the underbrush.

Revealing the object of his chase.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There laying gracefully in between the large branches of a massive oak tree was no other than Kikyo.

Several of her soul collectors flew around her casting there bluish glow upon her pale skin.

Her beautiful face relaxed her dark eyes closed shut unaware of who stood before her.

Inuyasha took a few steps forward before stopping to look at her seemingly sleeping form.

"K-Kikyo" Inuyasha spoke in aw of her beauty.

At the sound of his voice Kikyo's dark orbs slowly peered open to stare down at him.

"Inuyasha" She chimed

Slowly she extended a slender finger calling her soul collectors to her side.

A few headed her call wrapping around her body lightly before slowly drifting her out of the tree and onto the ground.

Once she stood on her own two feet the demons dissipated back to flying around her.

Now there she stood mere feet in front of the half demon before her.

Inuyasha slowly snapped out of his trance to speak "K-Kikyo what are you doing here?"

Kikyo slowly responded "Inuyasha I am here to ask about Naraku he has created a new incarnation has he not?"

"How does Kikyo know about Yancutsu?" He thought but he quickly responded. "Well yeah I had a run in with one of them"

"As did I" Kikyo revealed

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen in surprise "You fought one? Were you hurt?"

Kikyo felt her eyes narrow at his last question "My well being should not be a concern at this point"

Inuyasha felt his head lower a bit in shame, letting his feeling get the better of him.

"The demon I fought had incredible demonic power she went by the name Soranji" Kikyo continued

"Soranji? That's not the one I went against. But Naraku sent this one after you?" Inuyasha asked again in worry.

"Yes but she was merely after my shard of the jewel" Kikyo replied

"Naraku took your shard of the jewel?" Inuyasha asked in surprise

"Yes" Kikyo said looking up at her soul collectors before continuing "The girl Kagome…"

Inuyasha felt his ears perk at the sound of Kagome's name.

"She also has shards of the jewel, Naraku will most likely send Soranji after her as well. I suggest not to let your guard down."

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat "Kagome! I have to find her she could be killed" he thought in panic returning to his more pressing matters.

Kikyo could clearly see the look of panic rise onto his face.

"What ales you Inuyasha?" She asked

Inuyasha returned her almost hurt gaze.

"It is clear you obviously must love that girl…" Kikyo sighed looking towards the ground.

Inuyasha could see the look of hurt spread over her face.

"Kikyo" He began

Kikyo sighed again in sadness "I wonder if you ever cared for me as much as her"

Inuyasha felt his heart swell in sadness at the look in her eye's

"Kikyo"

* * *

The day was coming to a close as the sky was blanketed over with shadows the sun almost completely gone from sight.

Casting its darkness over the thick forest below.

Kagome blindly walked forward trying to rush through the forest before all light was gone.

"Oh great, I'm lost I cant believe I didn't let Kouga drop me off now I'll never get home!" Kagome whined stomping forward into the darkness.

Suddenly a small orb of light floated over head causing Kagome to stop in her tracks.

"What was that light?" Kagome wondered watching it float ahead of her instead of watching the ground below.

Quickly she felt the earth beneath her fade as she went tumbling down the edge of hill.

She slowly hit the ground with a thud before sitting up.

"My back!" She hissed trying to regain her footing.

"This is just great now where am I?" Kagome asked looking around her new surroundings.

Then something came into view off a bit in the distance were more of those lights.

Kagome all to eagerly followed wanting some kind of civilization to come into view.

She stepped forward through thick underbrush before the object of her chase came into view.

There only a few feet away was the back of a red kimono a kimono she knew all to well, Inuyasha's.

Kagome felt her heart sore at the sight as she charged forward "Inuyasha!" She mentally cheered.

Then just as quickly as it had come she felt her heart's joy sink at the sight of the other person standing with Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly ducked behind one of the larger trees hiding her presence.

But leaving enough of her body visible for her to see the scene before her.

"K-Kikyo? What is Inuyasha doing out here with her?" Kagome thought the pain of deceit now running though her.

"K-Kikyo" Inuyasha began now fully letting the extend of his emotions get the better of him.

"Kikyo j-just because Kagome care's for me does not mean I will ever forget my feeling for you!" He vowed closing the distance between them before taking her into his arms in a strong embrace.

Kagome felt her eyes fill with horror at the sight of the now embracing couple.

She slowly hid back into the shadow of the massive tree placing her head against its massive back now turned from the lovers behind her.

"H-How could he…" She thought feeling the fresh sting of tears well in the corners of her eyes.

Kagome shook her head as if trying to banish the image of what she had just witnessed from her mind.

She could not bare to see them like this!

In an instant she sprinted back into the darkness of the forest wanting to get as far away from her now breaking heart as possible.

Leaving only the tear stained ground behind.

* * *

The night sky was now completely over head hiding all traces of light only the looming darkness above.

Kouga had not gotten very far from the distant forest for some reason he just did not feel like running.

It could have been he felt so empty not having Kagome to cling to him while he sprinted.

But both Ginta and Hakkaku would be the last to complain enjoying not having to run full speed after there leader.

Though they where not completely overjoyed Kouga had been in a distant mood since leaving Kagome behind.

Barley speaking two words to them it vexed them seeing there leader and friend upset.

"Hey what's that?" Hakkaku asked causing Ginta to stop in his tracks and turn to what he friend asked.

There in the distance the rising of light rose above the tree tops casting its bluish glow over the land.

"Are they demons?" Ginta asked watching the snake like serpents fly into the air.

Kouga could hear that both of his men had stopped following him.

He did not bother to do the same only kept marching forward.

"So what a few demons have nothing to do with us! Keep walking" Kouga barked over his shoulder.

"Hey wait a minute isn't that near the spot you dropped Kagome off?" Ginta questioned.

At the sound of her name Kouga quickly turned around to see what the fuse was about.

He quickly realized his comrades weren't lying it was the exact area he had left Kagome.

In a flash Kouga sprinted past them almost knocking them over in the process.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Slowly the dark underbrush surrounding the bone eaters well parted open revealing a graceful figure.

Kagome walked slowly through dark thicket not caring of the small cuts the bushes had left on her skin.

Almost everything to her felt dull at this point.

Almost.

Her heart was practically shattered in her chest at what she had just witnessed.

All the time she had been away worrying over Inuyasha only to finally be able to see him again to find him in the arms of another woman.

She stepped forward feeling the now chilly air seep through her clothing causing her to shiver.

But finally the object of her chase came into view slowly reached out to feel the rim of the bone eaters well beneath her shivering hands.

Slowly she peered down into the darkness but for some reason she just could not find the strength to make that final jump.

Instead she felt her legs buckle as she crumpled to her knees.

Slowly she sat on the cool grass below placing her back to support her on the rim of the well.

Then nothing could stop the feeling inside her from spilling over.

Tear after tear came streaming down her face slowly placed her hands over her warm face.

Sobbing into her palms hearing her breath crack and his as she gasped for air.

"How could he?" She cried into the darkness of her hands.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Kouga sprinted through the darkness thankful for his demonic powers allowing him to see even in the darkest of night.

He had remained hot on Kagome's scent chasing it into the far out skirt of the human village not to far behind him.

Then finally he parted through the last lining of tree to stare at the girl he was so relived to see.

He stepped forward watching her sitting on the outside of what seemed to him to be a well.

He felt thousands of questioned on his tongues for the girl before him but settled just knowing that she was alright.

Kagome could feel that she was no longer alone knowing to well who was now with her thanks to his jewel shards.

Her hair fell in front of her eyes hiding her tears from his view as she looked down at the ground below.

"Kagome what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to that village?" Kouga asked just in curiosity but he gave her a calm smile "Well I'm just happy your safe"

He took a step forward closing the distance between them.

"K-Kouga" Kagome began letting her hands fall from covering her face.

Kouga listened to what she was about to say.

Suddenly Kagome leapt to her feet her hair flying wildly around her as did her now visible tears.

Kouga felt his eyes widen in surprise and worry at the sight.

Kagome wasted no time as she went sprinting forward towards the stunned wolf before her.

Tears flying from her eyes sparkling like diamonds because of the moons light.

Kouga froze not sure of what was about to happen then he felt the force of her crush against him causing him to take a step back to steady himself.

Then the feeling of her frail arms wrap around his waist in a strong embrace she quickly buried her tear stained face in the meeting of his collar bone.

Kouga froze in place was this a dream? Was Kagome actually embracing him?

"K-Kouga" Kagome sobbed into his chest holding him tighter.

Kouga felt his heart pound in his chest what on earth had happen while he had been away to cause her to act this way.

"Kagome" He began but slowly he felt his muscular arms lift until they coiled around the girl in his arms tightly.

He could feel her warm tears run down his tan skin as she shivered in his arms.

Kouga held her tighter.

"Its okay" He cooed resting his head on top of hers deepening there embrace.

"I'm here"

* * *

**Aww I swear I almost cried writing this chapter I mean could that be any sweeter?**

**But all good things must end as will this chapter I hope everyone is liking the updating I know I am.**

**Well until next chapter**

**See you soon**


	9. Foolishness

**Here we go again with a new updated chapter.**

**I don't know about all of you but I personally m starting to like this story a lot more without as many mistakes and a lot more detail.**

**Tell me what you think I love reviews they are my updating fuel!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Foolishness**

* * *

The early morning air was thick with misty fog the surrounding area clouded in shadow.

Tucked firmly underneath the cover of a large tree Kouga sat Kagome tucked into his lap his arms still coiled around her protectively.

Kouga slowly blinked away the remainder of sleep in his now awake eyes as he stared down at the girl in his arms.

The two had fallen asleep in each others embrace Kouga hadn't the heart to wake her not after what she had been through.

He was not sure but he knew that Inuyasha must have had something to do with her unhappiness.

Though he craved vengeance like no other it was very difficult to stay angry when he had Kagome so close to him.

Slowly in the depths of her dream she snuggled closer to him curling tighter against him.

"Kagome" He whispered down at her a coy smile on his handsome lips.

His smile faded at the smell of salt on her no doubt from her tears.

He looked up at the early morning sky thinking of what action he should take.

He would be damned if he left Kagome alone here to wander back to that mutt.

Then a plan slowly coiled into his mind almost leaving him beaming from ear to ear.

Slowly he slid an arm from around her slim waist to wrap around the back of her neck.

Gently as he could he scooped her up until he was on his feet her sleeping form still tucked tightly against him.

He looked back down at her a sly smile creeping to his lips before he vanished into a gust of wind.

Blurring off into the distance with his prize.

* * *

Slowly through the morning fog Inuyasha came into view a look of pure distain written on his face.

He walked mentally kicking himself through the thick forest back to Keade's village.

Only after he and Kikyo had said there goodbye had he noticed something off about the surroundings.

There only a few feet away behind one of the larger tree he noticed there were a few what seemed like water droplets.

A closer looked reveled that they were indeed tears from the scent of salt coming off them.

Kagome's tears.

In a horrible realization he knew Kagome had seen everything that he and Kikyo had done.

He knew all to well that she was now back in her time furious and hurt over him.

He could smell her scent vanishing towards the well but he made no effort to follow.

Instead he had spent the night walking around the black forest sulking dreading her return.

He knew either one she would come back furious and sit him like no tomorrow or she would be so hurt in which case she would do nothing but cry.

Honestly he preferred the first alternative he hated seeing what his actions had done to her.

But now he had a new issue to deal with, telling the others what had happened.

Again he would have preferred to been sit.

Slowly Inuyasha found himself stepping up the village steps that lead to Keade's hut dreading what was to come.

After a few moment he was in front of the small house before slowly stepping through the entrance.

To face his already awake companions and there questions.

"Inuyasha where have you been? Did you find Kagome!" Sango asked confusion sure in her voice.

Inuyasha took a large breath before explaining everything that had happened in the past few hours.

Excluding a few conversational pieces from his and Kikyo's talk.

After finally finishing he took a seat by the dim fire and awaited there lecture.

"Inuyasha you jerk! You made us search like dogs for Kagome only so you could go two time with Kikyo!" Shippo barked furisouse.

Inuyasha let out an aggravated snort "Oh shut up"

"How could you sneak around like that!" Sango boomed down at him now standing in anger.

Inuyasha merely ignored the angry demon slayer.

Sango diverted her attention to Miroku who sat calm and quite even though he had heard everything they had.

"Miroku don't you have anything to say?"

Miroku turned to face her his eyes dark with concern "My heart aches for Kagome, but I am glad that she has returned safely to her own time. No matter of anger will hurry her return we must be patient considering Inuyasha is to stubborn to go to her and beg forgiveness."

Inuyasha became quickly angered by Miroku's words, but before he could respond Kaede interrupted.

"Inuyasha what did ye learn form my sister?" She asked.

Inuyasha was reluctant to answer not really wanting to discuss this topic further but he knew he had better.

"Kikyo was attacked by a demon named Soranji a incarnation of Naraku. He sent her there to steel Kikyo's shard of the jewel. She wasn't able to kill her so she got away" Inuyasha spoke silently.

"This is bad how many incarnations has Naraku created?" Sango asked.

A deep silence fell over the group all of them dreading the answer.

* * *

Soranji swayed down the toxin filled hallway passing countless bones and remains of the previous vassals that had once served in this castle before Naraku polluted it.

She looked down at the corpses in amusement of how easily they all had died.

She continued down the hall until she came to face a large curtain that lead to one of Naraku's many rooms.

She pushed past to see no other than Naraku sitting by a large window gazing outward.

"So you've returned Soranji" He spoke softly turning his gaze to meet hers.

"I assume your mission was successful" He continued.

Soranju reached inside her silk belt before pulling out the light crystal she had stolen from Kikyo.

She carelessly flung the jewel onto the floor in front of Narakus feet as if it was no more than a piece of trash.

"Does that answer you question" Soranju stated flatly.

Naraku slowly extended out his hand the jewel instantly flying into his palm as if it was magnetized.

Soranji watched as it quickly warped from its bright pink light into a tainted blackness.

"You have served your purpose for the time being you are excused" He spoke placing the jewel into his kimono.

Soranji watching his actions could not help but let a laugh slip past her stone mask covered lips.

"You find something amusing?" Naraku questioned

"Yes in fact I do" Soranji started " I brought that dead priestess down with ease and just before I was about to finish her off. You sent Kohaku to stop me is there a reason for that? Or did you just want that priestess for eye candy a bit longer, or was that Onigumo?" Soranji spoke not being able to restrain it any longer as rich laughter rang out.

Naraku's face remained calm but his right hand twitched until it morphed into a giant demonic claw.

Suddenly it stretched across the room straight to Soranji in an instant it clamped down around her throat lifting her into the air.

Soranji's hands went to the claw that held her tightly almost piercing her skin.

Though her laughter stopped she was smiling like a child underneath her mask.

"What's wrong Naraku did I anger you?" She mocked

Naraku tightened his grip around her neck cutting off her air supply.

Soranji flinched at the bone crushing tightness around her neck.

"Since you find me so amusing maybe you would like to become a part of me again?" Naraku questioned in a hidden threat.

"I-Is t-that s-s-suppose t-to sc-scare me?" Soranji replied using the last of her air.

"Your foolishness knows no bounds." Naraku spoke tightend his grip even harder almost crushing her throat.

Soranji gasped out in pain.

Naraku turned his attention to the right of him seeing Kanna step through darkness.

Her shining mirror clutched in her small hands.

"Yancutsu is dead" She whispered.

The mirror flashed an image of Yancutsu lifeless body on the dark forest floor where Kouga head left him.

Naraku slowly released his death grip over Soranji's throat letting her limp body fall to the floor with a thud.

Slowly his arms turned back to its normal view as he stared over to Soranji crumpled on the floor stroking her throat and taking in some well needed deep breath.

Naraku gave a wave of his hand sending Kanna back into the darkness of where she came.

Slowly turned his gaze back to the outside.

Soranji slowly sat up wondering what he was going to do next.

"Soranji your life has been spared for the time being. I have another mission for you, you are to go to Yancutsu and see what caused his death. Kagura will assist you." He ordered

Soranji did not bother to protest quickly she stood up then exited the room.

She walked down the hallway anger surging through her. "Naraku when the battle begins with your enemies know that I wont stay on your side for very long!" She thought

She continued through the castle until she came to what formally was the court yard.

What was vast yards of lush green grass was now nothing more then dry dirt and rock.

Soranji walked out into the poison miasma it having no effect on her demon nature.

Still slowly stroking her throat she smiled under her mask enjoying that she had angered Naraku so much.

Soranji slowly put her hand down by her side as she starred blankly into the sky sensing the presence of another.

Suddenly in a gust of wind Kagura appeared before her kneeling.

Her fan open to cover her face as she slowly got to her feet gently letting the fan close.

As it revealed her pale face seeing that her eyes were closed she gracefully opened them to see Soranji.

Soranji stared at her with boredom "What do you want?"

"Naraku asked me to travel with you to find Yancutsu remains" Kagura replied not sounding to thrilled about the mission either

Soranji merely gave a laugh like snort "Suit yourself Kagura"

"You should show more respect for the wind" Kagura stated with a serious look on her face.

Soranji took a deep breath and walked past Kargra before speaking "Uh huh sure now all mighty wind move your ass while I'm still young"

Kagura quickly turned to face Soranji a bit angry by her lack of respect.

Swiftly she reached into her hair pulling her feather free before tossing into the air.

Then in a gust of wind both demoness disappeared into the poison clouded night sky.

* * *

**Short and sweet just tying up some loose ends and hopefully setting up for the new chapters coming up.**

**See you soon**


	10. Rude Awaking

**Hello again back for chapter ten are we? Well more than happy to hear it I hope this chapter is long enough.**

**I really had to word a few things out here and cut even more so don't be angry but this thing was in disparate need of being touched up.**

**But none the less I hope you all enjoy and leave me lots of reviews :D**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Rude Awakening**

* * *

Over the rocky peeks of the jagged cliffs and canyons the moons glow hung over head in the early morning sky.

Only a sole figure leapt over the rigged rocks and craves of the wolf demon territory.

Kouga used the power of the shikon jewel to launch forward on the ledge of the tallest cliff sides.

Kagome still tucked safely into his arms oblivious to the danger around her in her state of sleep.

Since leaving Keade's village behind he had wasted no time sprinting with all his might back to the wolf demon territory.

He had informed Ginta and Hakkaku about his departure and like all the times before left them behind in his dust.

Kouga knew they would be alright they had made this trip several times before so he saw no need to wait on them.

But now finally after hours of shear climbing and running the wolf demon tribe cave had finally come into view.

The waterfall of the entrance sparkling as the moon began to vanish into the early morning sky to be replaced by the rising sun.

Kouga leapt skillfully into the air only to come down and land on one of the larger rocks at the bottom of the waterfall stream.

Slowly peered down at the clear water wanting desperately to drink its cool liquid but he would not risk waking Kagome.

"Kouga!" A female voice rang out

Kouga head snapped to the side to face who had called his name and scold them for almost waking Kagome.

He turned to see a very familiar female wolf demon launching forward at him.

It was Kagolly one of the tribe females he had known since childhood.

There relationship was purely relative like he shared no intimate emotion towards her what so ever and she did the same.

The raven haired wolf demon leapt into the water, it instantly spalashed up around her though she did not care.

Her dark emerald orbs fixed only on the demon before her with a look of pure joy.

She felt her arms fan out before her about to embrace her brother like leader.

She came to a halt instantly at the sight of the girl curled into his arms.

"K-Kouga?" She asked her eyes returning to him

"Great to see you again Kagolly" Kouga smirked over at her

Kagolly did not respond only returned her gaze to Kagome still fast asleep.

Kouga could see the look of confusion written on her face.

"Stay here I will be right back" He replied not bothering to wait for her response before he leapt carefully behind the waterfall to enter the main den.

Once inside he began the long journey into the depths of the cave.

Walking slowly through the mazes of tunnels he finally began to return to surprisingly missed surroundings.

Then with a final turn he entered the room in which he knew so well.

He felt immediately relaxed as he took in the sight.

It was large cave the walls and floor made of solid stone torches mounted on the walls were the only source of light in the cave.

In the center of the floor against the back wall lay a large fur pelt underneath the finest of silk sheets.

At the top countless pillows angled upwards against the wall the silk sacks filled with the feathers of a snow bird demon causing them to heavenly soft.

Kouga had to fight the urge to run forward and pounce on the soft furs.

Along the other wall built into the stone was a mighty fireplace nothing but ash lay in its chamber.

In the back of the massive cave Kouga could see the steam rising from his in door hot spring one of the main reasons he had chosen this room as his own.

He would be sure to take full advantage of those steamy waters later.

For now he had a more pressing matter to deal with.

Slowly walked over to his fur covered bed before pulling the massive fur pelt back.

Carefully he slid Kagome out of his arms and onto the silk sheet trying his best not to wake her.

Once in place he tugged the fur pelt over her frail form satisfied that now she could rest all she wanted.

Kouga slowly leaned back free from Kagome's form instantly missing the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Again he had to fight the urge to shed his armor and crawl into the bed right along with her.

He could not help but smirk at the thought of Kagome waking up in his arms once more.

But before he could act on that impulse he felt the breath of another crawl up his neck.

He instantly spun around to meet a pair of dark green eyes.

"Don't do that you scared the life out of me!" Kouga hissed now back on his feet to face the demon behind him.

Kagolly paid no attention to aggravation as her eyes were fixed on the human girl now in Kouga's bed.

"Wait a sec didn't I tell you to stay put?" Kouga asked in a low tone

Kagolly shot him a quick glance "Since when did I ever listen to you?" She asked her voice filled with sarcasm.

Kouga gave her an aggravated glare.

"Never mind that Kouga who is this girl? I thought you had a mate intended already? Your not two timing are you?" Kagolly asked.

Kouga felt a vein swell in his forehead from anger "No you idiot this is my soon to be mate"

Kagolly paid no attention to his name calling she had given him a fair share of words in her time.

"You mean this is Kagome?" Kagolly asked

Kouga merely nodded.

"Eh kinda bony don't you think? She looks like a chew toy for the wolves"

Kouga felt his blood boil he was about to give Kagolly a long lecture about respect when she turned form him and began heading towards the entrance.

"Well whatever she's your mate" She shrugged about to leave him behind.

"Hey wait a sec" Kouga called after her

Kagolly stopped turning to see what he was about to say.

"I have business to settle in the tribe so I'm leaving Kagome with you for now. When those two numb skulls show up they will help out but for now she is all yours" Kouga finished Kagolly spun around in disbelief.

"You cant be serious? There's no way I'm going to play babysitter for your mate!" Kagolly barked

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down" Kouga hissed.

Kagolly narrowed her eyes at her leader.

"Look Kagolly this girl means a lot to me and when she wakes up I want her to meet the other girl that means allot to me." Kouga smirked closing the distance between them he slowly draped an arm around her shoulder

Kagolly folded her arms across her chest no attempt to hug him back "Fine but you owe me" She huffed

"Good then I'll catch you later" Kouga smirked releasing her before heading towards the entrance.

Kagolly folded her legs beneath her with another aggravated huff her eyes turned to the still sleeping girl before her.

Kouga stopped before disappearing back into the main caves "Oh and Kagolly-" He started Kagolly turned to see what he was going to say.

"Be nice" He smirked before vanishing.

Kagolly let out aggravated sigh "Back for a few minutes and already barking orders…"

Kagolly felt a smile tug at her lips "Huh I've missed that jerk"

* * *

The shining rays of the suns morning fanned out over the landscape.

The orange light spreading over the dark tree tops chasing away all traces of night fall.

High in one of the tallest tree a familiar figure began to reawake.

Inuyasha slowly felt his amber eyes peer open at the feeling of the warm rays fanning over his face.

Since last night the last thing he had wanted was to deal with his friends countless snickers and glares.

So he decided it was for the best he slept outside and so he did in his usual position.

There he sat on one of the larger tree branches his back against the massive bark the tetsusaiga pulled tight to his chest.

Now fully awake he took a hold of tetsusaiga before putting it back into place on his waist.

Quickly he sat up before leaping down to the ground below not looking forward one bit to facing his still annoyed comrades.

He cocked his head to the side slightly a light popping sound escaping from under the skin.

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh before he slowly started towards Kaede's hut.

Once he reached the entrance he pushed in before he lost his nerve, he was both surprised and relived at the sight.

All seemed to be sleeping the smoke from the burned out fire from last night the only thing that moved in the small hut.

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh at the sight but the feeling did not last very long.

He was grateful he did not have to put up with his friends annoyance but he noticed one missing person in this usual image.

Inuyasha felt his eyes narrow in sadness before he turned to leave the small hut.

"Kagome…you still haven't come back yet" Inuyasha thought not very surprised considering she had only been gone for a night.

Then slowly an image of Kagome's sadden face entered his mind as he remembered how much she had been hurt in the past by his encounters with Kikyo.

Inuyasha quickly shook the images from his mind replacing it with frustration "Well fine if she wont come back on her own I'll go get her!" Inuyasha barked while turning into the direction of the bone eaters well.

He used his demon skill to jump from tree branch to tree branch as he sped through the forest.

Soon he neared the end of the thick surrounding until his goal came into view.

He pushed off one last tree branch to sore through the air before landing skillfully right on the outer rim of the well.

He peered into the darkness below almost without hesitation he plunged in but something kept his body from moving.

The fear of seeing Kagome again.

Inuyasha knew all to well the look of hurt on her face he would see once he came face to face with her again.

After all he had seen it before.

He hated himself for putting her through this but he could not help it. Every time Kikyo had come into his life everything that seemed important at the time flew out the window.

And apparently Kagome was one of those things.

Inuyasha shook his head in frustration at the thought he loathed compareing Kagome to Kikyo or vise versa but sometimes he just couldn't be helped.

He truly did not know which one he cared for more but he knew Kagome probably saw it clearly.

How he wanted so badly to admit to her that he had been reckless and stupid for betraying her trust but something would not allow that thought to cross his mind.

For if he did he would also have to admit being with Kikyo the way he had been was wrong and he just did not feel that way.

Kagome was not his exactly so should he feel guilt for wanting Kikyo just as much?

Inuyasha let out an aggravated huff before jumping off the rim back to the ground below.

His amber eyes swollen with sadness and deep thought "Kagome if I went to get you all we would do is fight…"

He slowly turned around walking back the way he came.

"I will give you a few more days to cool off"

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to the blue sky above in no hurry to go any direction.

Once again he let his thoughts consume him only this time they were of another woman.

"Kikyo"

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in the depths of her dreams as she slowly began drifting back to reality.

The soft silk and furs covering her body tangling around her as she slowly became conscious.

"Hey look I think she is waking up!" A female voice called.

Kagome felt her sleep filled eyes open to stare up at a completely new set of eyes only inches away from her own face.

Kagome now fully awake let out and ear shattering scream in terror at the demon above her.

The girl above her let out an equally as loud scream in return.

Kagome shot up desperate to find her footing only to loose it in the massive of furs around her.

Quickly she hit the ground with a thud the fur pelt flying up around her in the processes blocking her sight.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" A male voice echoed around her.

Kagome on instinct trying to free herself delivered a powerful kick to who ever was outside the furs.

She made contact.

"Ah My Nose!" The male voice yelped.

Kagome gave the furs one last tug finally freeing herself she leapt to her feet before sprinting away.

Once she felt the cold stone of the surrounding walls in her back she faced her assumed attackers.

"Jeez Kagome! What did I ever do to you?" A familiar form huddled on the ground whined.

Kagome felt her chest heave as her eyes widen at the sight "G-Ginta?"

The bruised wolf demon cupped and hand over his wounded face before replying.

"In the flesh, or what's left of it! I think you broke my nose!" He sulked

"What's going on?" Kagome asked still a bit in shock at the situation.

Kagome diverted her attention to the female unknown female now getting to her feet before her.

"For the love of all things sacred! You scared the life out of me!" She hissed placing a slender hand on her toned hip.

Kagome let her eyes scan over the demon woman not knowing at all who she was.

She had pitch black hair that dangled by her mid back, she wore a brown bandana around her head to keep it tucked away from her eyes.

Which were a stunning shade of dark emerald green.

She had no armor just fur, surprisingly almost just like Kouga's matching his fur skirt shin guards and white wrapping around her feet.

The only difference was her top was covered by fur that seemed to be almost like a modern day sports bra.

Her exposed stomach and thighs were extremely fit showing her surprisingly visible muscle tone.

She watched as the girl demon diverted her attention to Ginta still sulking on the floor.

"Ginta! Suck it up! You're a demon aren't you?" She barked down at him

"Leave me alone, Kagolly!" He yelped

"K-Kagolly?" Kagome asked calming down at bit "Ginta what on earth is going on! Where am I?"

Kagolly turned her attention back to Kagome lifting her hands up a bit in defense before she spoke.

"Alright, Alright just calm down I will start from the beginning…"

From that point Kagolly began to explain all the events that had occurred since her arrival.

After listening for quite sometime Kagome finally began to calm down settling on the ground to listen to the rest of the story.

"And that's what happened." Kagolly spoke awaiting her response.

"So this is Kouga's room?" Kagome asked amazed that she had actually set foot in one of Kouga's more intimate places.

Shooting a quick glance to the hot spring before looking back at Kagolly.

It did not go unnoticed by Kagolly.

She turned to Ginta before speaking "Ginta go stand watch and make sure no one enters the room, and don't dare come back in without my say so" Kagolly barked

"What? Why?" He whined

She shot him a freighting glare Ginta got the message.

Quickly he got to his feet leaving Kagome alone with the strange demon in front of her.

Kagolly shot her a quick glance before getting to her feet Kagome watched as she walked into the direction of the hot springs.

Kagolly stopped right beside the steaming water "Aren't you coming?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the gesture "Y-You want to take a bath? Now?" She asked

"What we are both girls don't be so embarrassed" Kagolly shot back as she slolwy began to undress.

Kagome quickly looked away a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Of course she had bathed with a girl before but that was different it had been Sango one of her closest friends.

But Kagolly was almost a complete stranger.

Kagolly watched her actions already submerged into the water the steam helping to cover her lack of clothing.

"Well if you are sure I guess you can bathe when Kouga comes back" Kagolly called from the steam filled bath

Kagome almost cringed at the thought she did not want to know what kind of awkward situation that would be.

She decided it would be better just to get it over with anything was better than staying dirty.

Slowly she made her way over to the rocky surrounded water before she began removing her school uniform.

Kagolly could scents her distress, being gracious she closed her eyes giving her privacy.

Kagome was grateful for the gesture, after a few more articles of clothing she to went slipping into the hot water.

She felt instant satisfaction as the water seeping into her skin relaxing her sore muscles.

"Feel better?" Kagolly joked

Kagome felt another blush cross her cheeks.

"Sorry I was only teasing" Kagolly smiled

Kagome felt a bit more at ease.

"So" Kagolly started Kagome turned to meet her gaze "What do your parents think about Kouga?"

Kagome was a bit surprised at the question "Well honestly they have never met him"

"Hum that's a little strange" Kagolly replied sinking deeper into the steamy water.

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Well its strange because he's going to be your mate shouldn't he meet the family that is soon going to be his too"

Kagome felt a nervous laugh slip past her lips "Ha yeah strange" She squeaked.

"How many people has he told that to?" Kagome thought thinking of Kouga's constant declarations of love.

"So uh how did you meet Kouga?" Kagome asked quickly changing the subject.

Kagolly felt her ears perk at the question.

"Um we meet when we were pups" Kagolly began "Has he not told you?"

Kagome sunk deeper into the hot water "No to be honest I really don't know anything about Kouga's past"

Kagolly felt her eyes narrow at the statement "I'm not surprised his childhood wasn't exactly a great one"

"Oh" Kagome replied "Sounds familiar" She thought and image of a silver haired half demon popping into her mind.

"Well its for the best I guess considering he is such a different person now" Kagolly began

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"I guess it all started when he met you…He use to be really cold and rigged for the most part never really showing his true feelings. But now he is totally different and frankly I like the change" She gave Kagome a wink

"Y-You mean I changed Kouga?" Kagome asked finding that very hard to believe.

Kagolly flashed her a quick smile "Let's just say you're a good influence"

Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips "You think so…"

After a few more minutes of small talk they both mutually agreed to get out of the steamy water before they pruned.

Once dressed they went back to the main part of Kouga's room.

There they sat exchanging stories and experiences soon they got lost in conversation quickly loosing track of time.

Before they knew it the day shifted from early morning to almost night fall.

The dimming sun glowing over the wolf demon mountains as it slowly began to set.

Kagome felt a yawn pass through her lips feeling the drain of the day begin to kick in.

"You said I cant believe how late its gotten" Kagolly smiled getting to her feet.

"Me either" Kagome agreed

"Well I guess I better go let that numb skull off guard duty" Kagolly smiled referring to Ginta who they had unintentionally forgotten out in the cave entrance.

She walked through the entrance expecting to see an asleep wolf demon only to find another standing in his place.

"K-Kouga" Kagolly stammered in surprise

Kagome quickly got to her feet as well at the sound of her voice.

Kouga slowly walked through the entrance smirking at the two females before him.

"Well looks like you guys got along okay" He smirked

Kagome did not reply only looked down at the ground.

She had enjoyed her time visiting with Kagolly but she had no desire to awake in this strange place.

More than anything she longed for the comfort of her family wanting so badly to vent to her mother about what had happened with Inuyasha.

After all she was the one person Kagome knew she could always count on.

But she had been robbed of that, instead she had been carried countless miles away by Kouga.

And now wanted to vent her concerns and frustration.

Kagolly felt Kagome's sudden temperament change and decided maybe it was best to give her and Kouga some alone time.

"Well it was nice talking to you Kagome I guess I will talk to you later" She spoke calmly

Kagome flashed her a quick smile wanting to reassure her that she was not the culprit for her frustration.

Kagolly gave Kouga a slight pat on the shoulder before sliding past him and back into the mazes of tunnels leaving the two behind her completely alone.

"How did you sleep?" Kouga asked with a smirk trying to lighten the mood

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome shot at him ignoring his question

Kouga could hear the aggravation in her voice even if it was well hidden.

"I just thought you might want to get away" Kouga began "You know after what happened-"

"I don't need a reminder!" Kagome snapped trying to contain her anger.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry" Kouga said trying to be sincere.

"The fact is Kouga you had no right to bring me here" She accused

Kouga let out an agitated huff this was not exactly the reunion he had, had in mind.

"Kagome I know your angry with me but I just wanted to make sure you were okay" He began "If you really want to go back I will take you I just ask for a little time to spend with my clan"

Kagome knew it would be wrong to deny him that small favor she knew just who long he had been away from his home.

"Alright" She huffed truing away from him

Kouga instantly reached out grabbing her hand stopping her from moving.

Kagome shot around about to vent a whole new bag of frustrations about personal boundaries.

But before she could Kouga brought her imprisoned hand to cup up to his face.

Placing her palm against his warm cheek holding it in place with his own.

"K-Kouga" She whispered

"Kagome don't be angry with me I just wanted you safe…and with me" He responded in a low tone his blue orbs burning down into her chocolate ones.

Kagome instantly felt her cheeks brighten in embarrassment at this intimate gesture.

Kouga did not want to unload a new bag of emotions on her.

So he decided just to shift the situation even if on the inside he was cheering.

"I guess you are probably pretty tired, you should try and get some rest" He smirked releasing her from his grip letting her hand fall to her side.

"Um okay" She whispered trying to fight the blush off her face.

"But uh-" She spun around following him as he walked over to the only bed in the room.

Kouga gave her quick smirk "Don't worry I wont force you to sleep by me again" Kouga winked

Kagome instantly felt the heat return to her face.

Kouga let out a light chuckle before sliding down the stone wall behind him.

He folded his toned arms across his chest before resting his head against the hard rock behind him.

It would not be the first time he had been forced to sleep while sitting but it was certainly the first he had to experience in his own room.

But for Kagome he was willing to sacrifice at least one night of comfortable rest.

Kagome secretly thanked him with a smile before walking over to the fur pelts.

She quickly snuggled under the covers resting her raven hair on the silken pillows.

Kouga looked down at her a few feet away from where he sat "Comfy?" He asked

Kagome flashed him a quick smile again a secret thank you for not pushing her into anything sudden.

Kouga watched as she nuzzled deeper into his bed before laying his head back against the stone letting his blue orbs close.

Kagome soon felt the weight of the day come down upon her as her eyes began slowly closing as well.

"Kouga" She yawned already slipping into unconsciousness

Kouga peeked one eye open in her direction "Hm?" He whispered.

"I'm glad you're here…with me" Was her whispered response before falling into the depths of her dreams.

Kouga lifted his head off the wall in surprise only to notice she had already fallen asleep.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Kouga actually smiled to himself, as he scooted just a bit closer to Kagome.

He looked down to see her hand resting openly beside her, knowing she would not mind in this state.

He reached down cupping her hand in his lacing before slowly lacing there fingers together.

"Me too Kagome, me too"

* * *

**Awww Kodak moment well I hope everyone is liking the updates so far.**

**I know I am but soon look forward to new chapters that's right new I am determined to finish this story out strong.**

**Until then**

**See you soon.**


	11. Day With The Wolf Demons

**We are back with a brand new chapter again trying to make it extra long.**

**Hoping everyone likes the changes and appreciates how hard I am working to make this story better :D**

**Well enjoy and thanks again for all wonderful review**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Day With The Wolf Demons**

* * *

The moon hung full in the midnight sky its looming rays casting its ghostly glow over the below forest.

Slowly a shadow drifted in front of the giant orb crossing it softly.

It was no other than Kagura and Soranji, both female demons sat graceful on the large feather floating softly through the late night air.

Kagura sat at the front the swirling air rustling her kimono in the breeze her dark hair swaying around her.

As Soranji sat on the opposite side her back to the wind sorceress not truly enjoying her company.

Her legs dangled loosely over the edge of the feather she sat upon nothing but black forest beneath her.

But Soranji did not care her thought were else where.

Her slender fingers were curled around her throat still feeling the soreness from her encounter with her creator.

"Damn that Naraku sending me out here to find that corpse!" She hissed in her thoughts "Still I wonder who could have brought Yancutsu down? Even I couldn't kill that big oath without a struggle" Soranji felt a smile curl onto her lips under her stone mask "I would like to meet that person…he seems like he would be fun…"

Just then Soranji felt the air around her grown still once more she looked below to see that they had stopped and now were descending.

"Why have we stopped?" Soranji asked turning her gaze to face Kagura.

"We're here" Kagura replied her eyes fixed on the ground below.

Soranji peered back down to see the decaying massive body of Yancutsu below.

"It's about time" Soranji laughed before she shoved herself off the edge falling to the distance ground below.

"Hey!" She heard Kagura call after her.

Soranji felt the air sore around her as she plummeted hundreds of feet below to the ground.

Then she slammed into the dirt below the earth cracking beneath her feet.

She flipped her hair backwards freeing it to fall back into place on her back.

There before her only a few feet away was the massive body of Yancutsu.

She wasted no time walking over to her slain brother she knelt down by his decaying corpse examining his wounds.

"So dear brother lets see what did you in, shall we?" She thought out loud no since of sympathy in her voice.

Hard she pushed her hand against his cold skin letting his discolored blood leak onto her fingertips.

Soranji heard Kagura swiftly landed on the ground behind her noticing her feather was already back in place in her hair.

Kagura watched Soranjis action a look of pure disgust spread across her face.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked bringing her fan to her nose trying to block out the scent of dead flesh.

Soranji got to her feet the tainted blood still staining her fingertips.

"This scent…how is that-" Soranji thought before turning to Kagura.

"Kagura strike Yancutsu with one of your blades" She spoke sternly

Kagura gave her a confused look.

"What afraid it will hurt him?" She mocked

Kagura let out an aggravated huff before slicing her fan through the air sending a wind blade cutting into Yancutsu flesh spraying blood over the forest floor.

"Satisfied?" Kagura asked getting annoyed at her demands.

Soranji turned to see the freshly made wound on the demon behind her, like she had thought it matched all the other marks along his body.

"I am now" Soranji replied.

"Find something out? I am getting tired of looking at that thing" Kagura spoke referring to the corpse before them.

"Yancutsu wasn't killed by just any demon, he was killed by his own attack" Soranji replied

"What?" Kagura asked in surprise

"His body is covered it wounds just like the one you made. You and he both possessed the power of the wind. Someone made his attack back fire" Soranji stated feeling her lips curl into a smile

"Who could have done that?" Kagura asked a bit interested.

Soranji let a full grown smile spread under her mask "I don't know" She laughed "But I am dying to find out"

Kagura let out a frustrated sigh looking away from Soranji to the ground below.

Then something caught her eye, there only a few feet away blowing gently in the breeze was a lock of what seemed to be hair.

Kagura found it interesting slowly she extended out her fan waving it through the air swirling up the wind below her.

The hair flew into the breeze before flying into her out reached palm.

"Hum" Kagura mumbled "Soranji"

Soranji turned at the sound of her name.

"Look at this" Kagura controlling the wind around her blew the hair in Soranji's direction.

Soranji quickly caught the lock of hair before lifting it up to her mask and inhaling the scent.

"Hum its fur" She took another sniff "Wolf fur"

"Wolf fur?" Kagura asked

"Yeah rare to see them this far north" Soranji said releasing the fur from her grip letting it fall to the forest floor below.

Yet Kagura was seemingly drawn to the lock something was nagging at the back of her mind.

Until it hit her lick a hurricane who had been responsible for Yancutsu death.

"Kouga!" Kagura blurted out at the image of a blue eyed wolf in her mind.

Soranji turned to face her confused at her sudden outburst.

"I know who killed Yancutsu!" Kagura called over to her.

Soranji listened closely "Who?" She asked in suspense.

"A wolf demon by the name of Kouga, he posses shards of the shikon jewel!" Kagura announced

Soranji felt yet another smile curl onto her lips "Kouga huh? I think I want to pay him a little visit" Soranji began walking into the darkness of the forest leaving Kagura behind.

"Hey wait a second! Our orders were to find Yancutsu's body and return to the castle!" Kagura called after her.

"I have taken enough of Naraku's orders for one day time to have some fun!" Soranji called back.

"Soranji!" Kagura hissed in anger at her disobedience

"Hey Kagura" Soranji began Kagura listened intensely "Duck!"

Soranji quickly scent a wave of dark energy from her fingertips headed right towards Kagura.

Kagura instantly diverted the attack by leaping into the air her feather already floating underneath her.

She peered down to see Soranji already out of sight hidden by the blackness of the forest.

"Damn her!" Kagura cursed

Suddenly a small buzzing noise was heard by Kagura's side snapping her from her thoughts.

She turned to see the no other than Narauku's poison insect hovering beside her.

"Oh great like I don't have enough problems" She huffed turning to face them "What do you want?" She hissed

They continued to buzz pacific noises into her ear Kagura let a disgusted look spread over her face.

"What would Naraku want with that?" Kagura thought out loud but decided it best just to obey orders, for now.

She looked down back at Yancutsu's rotting corpse below before sending a massive wind blade down towards him.

Instantly it cut into his damp flesh ripping through his chest.

Kagura swirled the wind around the wound sending the piece of flesh that had been cut flying upward towards her.

The mass of flesh landed on the rim of her feather, Kagura trying to keep it as far from her as possible.

With one more swirl of her fan she rushed the wind around her carrying her off into the blackness of the sky.

Back to the darkest place she knew, Naraku's castle.

* * *

The stone walls of the inner wolf demon caves echoed with soft moans and hushed cries.

Into the depths of the furthest cave Kagome still laid her body tangled into the soft sheets and furs of Kouga's bed.

There she tossed and turned deeper into the pallets of fur lost in the turmoil of her dreams.

_The heavy footsteps rang out through the dark forest, Kagome sprinted frantically from the beast behind her._

_There equal heavy footsteps echoing her own as they gave chase wicked fangs sneering as they grinned after her._

_"We got her now!" The demons cried in victory._

_Kagome felt her chest pant desperate for air as she sprinted faster trying to escape the demons closing in around her._

_Then the forest around her began to thin, the dark trees vanishing as she was left trapped on a cliff ledge._

_Kagome felt her foot slip over the ground fading from beneath her as one of the demons gave the final push sending her over the edge._

_She let out an ear shattering scream as she plummeted into the darkness below._

_Just when it seemed all light had faded from around her she felt her body stop in mid air._

_A strong hand wrapped around her own keeping her from falling further into the blackness._

_Kagome stretched her hand upward her slender fingers curling around the hand that held her._

_The grip slowly pulled her back to solid earth and away from the darkness._

_Kagome found her footing the figure who had saved her from certain death curled around her._

_Its strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly._

_Kagome summoned the courage to peer her eyes open at her savior._

_Her eyes met with a pair of deep blue ocean orbs staring back down at her._

_"K-Kouga" She whispered_

_Kouga smiled down at her one of his fangs hanging over his bottom lip._

_"Yo"_

_Kagome felt her body heat with the feeling of the wolf demon before her so near._

_Then slowly his handsome lips began to lower towards her his eyes burning into hers._

_Kagome could not find the strength or desire to pull away as his lips slowly over came hers._

Kagome felt her eyes flutter open to face a wolf demon hovering over her but not the one she had just dreamed about.

"K-Kagolly?" Kagome asked sitting up letting the tangled furs around her fall to her side.

"About time you woke up" Kagolly mocked

Kagome slowly began to get to her feet awake now that she was back in reality "Sorry what time is it?"

"Time to get up" Kagolly assured

Kagome looked around the empty room noticing that a certain wolf demon was missing.

"Where is Kouga?" Kagome asked

"Out hunting with the other men, after all Kouga is leader and has a whole pack to feed" Kagolly replied

"Oh" Kagome sighed striating out her wrinkled school uniform

"Don't worry he will be back by sun down, but in the mien time we have some work to do" Kagolly smirked

"Work? What kind of work?" Kagome asked a bit surprised

Kagolly gave her a light smirk "Oh you will find out soon enough"

* * *

The mid day sun beamed down brightly over the grassy plains a light breeze swaying the cropped grass beneath Kagome's feet.

After a few unanswered questions were asked Kagolly began to lead Kagome out of Kouga's empty room.

Kagome not wanting to be cooped up all day alone followed.

She led her back through the endless mazes of tunnels and turns passing countless chambers and caves that ran throughout the mountain.

Until finally they had emerged on the outside facing the sunshine and cool wind.

Kagome walked following the silent wolf demon before her wondering in silence just where was she taking her.

Then she felt the earth beneath her steep as it became more and more difficult to walk forward.

Kagome found herself breathing more heavily as she pushed forward up the massive hill.

Just when it seemed she was about to give up she watched Kagolly stop at the peak before looking back down at her.

"Hang in there girly we're here" Kagolly smiled

Kagome took advantage of her pause climbing the last few steps before her as she came to stand by her side.

Kagome looked down below as she did she felt her lips part with a gasp at the sight.

There beneath her was a massive valley lush green grass fanning out for what seemed to be miles.

Spotted out over the ground were hundreds of wolf demons males in a certain dryer area training and sparing with one another.

On the further sides massive hordes of females dressed both in furs and armor then some in silken kimonos.

Along side them children running and playing enjoying the summer warmth.

Kagome looked at the valley in amazement she had never known such a place in the wolf demon territories existed.

Kagolly smiled at Kagome's expression.

"Well come on" Kagolly waved her hand forward edging Kagome forward.

"Y-You mean down there?" Kagome asked a bit skeptical about heading down into a massive crowd of unfamiliar demons.

Kagome did not wait for a response only trailed after the marching Kagolly.

Making sure to stay close to the one demon she did know.

Kagome walked forward passing countless demons as she was plunged deeper and deeper into the valley.

Walking by Kagome could not help but notice there whispers and glares all aimed at her.

She felt her eyes narrow in concern "A-Are they talking about me?" Kagome thought.

Kagolly could see her distress but still headed forward "Don't worry about them…"

Kagome turned to look back at her.

"They are just not use to seeing a human on this side of the territory"

Kagome did not reply only remained silent feeling completely alone in the mob of demons.

Kagolly pushed forward until finally the massive crowd began to thin from large bulking males to a new kind of view.

Kagome peaked out from behind Kagolly's shoulder to see clusters of female demons fanned out around her over the grassy area.

Kagome was extremely surprised she had only seen a hand full of female wolf demons and now they were all around her.

Kagolly stopped in front of Kagome causing her to pause as well.

"Sazuna!" Kagolly called out

Kagome came out from behind Kagolly's shadow to stand beside her "Sazuna?" Kagome thought

Then one of the larger groups of female wolf demons parted as a single female stepped through to face who had called her.

Kagome watched as the unknown woman drew closer to where she stood.

The demon before her wore a fur skirt longer them most of the woman around her.

Her dark chocolate colored hair was wrapped tightly in a leather hair band a few strands hanging loosely around her slender face.

Her equally dark orbs sparkled thanks to the over hanging her pink lips doing the same.

Her slender waist was also wrapped in fur dressing with the exception of an armor shoulder pad strapped around her.

She walked with a kind of swing to her wide hips with a creamy hand placed on both sides.

Kagome watched as the female came to a stop before them a wide warming smile spreading over her face.

Kagolly let out an aggravated huff "What took you so long Sazuna?"

The woman did not loose the warmth of her smile as she replied "Sorry I just now found out that you called" She reausred in a honeyed voice "But never mind that, So where is she?"

Kagolly gave Kagome a small nudge with her shoulder sending her stomping forward.

Kagome almost tripped over her own feet stumbling before the demon woman staring down at her.

"Kagome!" She cheered Kagome went wide eyed as she felt the slender figure wrap around her in a warm embrace.

"Eh!" Kagome squeaked as the woman before her finally pulled back.

"So nice to finally meet you dear! I have heard so much about you!" She smiled freeing Kagome from her grip

"Eh I wish I could say the same…" Kagome gasped trying to fight a blush off her face.

"Oh yes where are my manners!" Sazuna apologized "I am Sazuna"

"K-Kagome" Kagome stuttered

"Well I guess you have everything under control Sazuna I leave her to you" Kagolly waved turning her back to the pair.

Kagome instantly spun around after her "W-Wait where are you going?" Kagome called after her afraid to loose the one person she actually knew

"Kouga told me to bring you here not to baby sit you all day I will see you guys later! Have fun Kagome!" She called back before disappearing back into the massive crowd of demons.

Sazuna noticed Kagome's distress " Oh don't worry Kagolly is just being a stick in the mud!" She teased patting Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned to the demon behind her still a bit unsure of her company.

"So let me get a good look at you!" Sazuna smiled turning Kagome to face her.

Kagome felt the urge to cover herself as Sazuna scanned her up and down from head to toe.

"I will give it to Kouga he certainly has taste! You are quite the looker for a human!" She smiled

Kagome did not know if that was a complement or a stab at her mortality.

"So uh who exactly are you?" Kagome asked

"Oh of course! I am head of the upper class females which by the way are all dying to meet the girl that stole Kouga off the market!" She teased before cupping Kagome's hand in hers and pulling her back to the crowd of eagerly awaiting females.

Kagome swallowed the lump developing in her throat at the sight thinking maybe it would have been safer if she had just stayed asleep today.

* * *

The sun began to dwindle in the over hanging sky the cool breeze rushing over the grassy plains rustling Kagome's hair in the wind.

Kagome quickly tucked it back into place behind her ear as she continued to listen to the woman around her.

After Kagolly had abandoned her to the hoard of females Sazuna had dragged her to a certain circle of eagerly awaiting demon woman.

There they pulled her down to the grassy ground below and began hammering her with non stop questions.

Soon after they had gotten there fill of information out of her they began to calm down.

Which Kagome enjoyed much more now calmly sitting among them listening to them go on about there mates or crushes or daily life.

To Kagome it was actually quite refreshing gossiping like a normal teenager.

After awhile she found herself much more comfortable around the demon woman opening up a bit more.

"So Kagome tell me again how Kouga reacted when you slapped him!" Sazuna smiled giggling lightly

Kagome smiled back feeling a bit embarrassed she had shared that information with them about her past encounters with Kouga.

"That must have been hilarious I have never even seen a male touch Kouga let alone find the courage to hit him!" One of the other females chuckled.

"That probably why Kouga picked her he always did like a challenge!" Another teased.

Kagome felt a blush spread over her cheeks not having the heart to explain to all these women that her and Kouga were no where near as intimate as they thought.

"Now now lets not tease her to much!" Sazuna smiled patting Kagome's shoulder.

"No there are plenty of other demons willing to do that for you!" A venom voice rang out through the crowd of females.

The demons around Kagome fell silent to see who had just insulted there new friend.

Through the crowd a hippy figure stepped forward a busty demon woman came into view before Kagome and the other demon woman.

Her clawed fingers wrapped around her exposed hip a pearl fang hanging over her ruby lower lip.

"Takuya" Sazuna hissed

Kagome looked up staring at the demon before her.

The demon girl looked down at Kagome with annoyance written clear on her face.

"So this is that little human I have heard so much about" The ruby lipped demon hissed.

"You should show more respect to your future leader" Sazuna snarled up at her.

"Hum leader? We will see about that…After all Kouga gets board with new toys easily this one will be no different." She cooed

Kagome felt her eyes narrow it did not take a genius to know this woman was insulting her.

"Takuya!" Sazuna spat getting to her feet in anger

"Oh relax Sazuna I was only teasing the little human I'm sure Kouga will enjoy playing with her" The temptress smirked before disappearing back into the crowd

Sazuna let out an aggravated huff watching the ruby lipped demon fade away.

"I cant stand that harlot!" Sazuna hissed sitting back down beside Kagome.

"What was her problem?" Kagome asked not knowing what she had done to offend that other woman.

"Oh don't worry about her Kagome she is just upset that Kouga chose you for his mate" Sazuna reassured

"Me?" Kagome began "You mean someone human?" Kagome asked her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Unfortunately yes not all wolf demons are as tolerant as we are there are still some that see humans with content" Sazuna replied trying to be honest.

"I see" Kagome said her voice low

The rest of the group fell silent as well.

* * *

The day slowly began to come to a close the bright rays of the sun fading behind the mountain peaks.

Leaving only a ghostly glow of its previous light the sky swirling with colors of orange and pink.

After a few more moments of discussing other topics Sazuna had decided that it was time that they all head back to the main cave to greet there mates from the return of the mid day hunt.

Kagome eagerly agreed wanting to see a familiar face more than anything.

Not long after following the massive hoard of females she found herself back into the main caves that she partially knew.

The group of females Kagome had spent the majority of her day with had now separated to find there lovers and friends in the crowd.

Among the crowd Kagome walked alone seeking the blue eyed wolf demon.

Soon she found him, his back turned to her Ginta and Hakkaku standing by his side.

A massive slain boar demon sprawled out before him no doubt what he had been hunting all day.

Kagome walked up behind him feeling a smile tug onto her lips at the sight.

Suddenly she wondered why she had become so happy just by the sight of him.

Kouga continued talking to the comrades at his side oblivious to who was coming up behind him.

Until a particular sent caught his nose he spun around to face the source meeting Kagome a smile across her lips.

Kouga felt his own tug up in a smirk he quickly walked over to greet her.

In an instant he scoped her hands up into his own holding them tightly.

Kagome instantly returned back to her fake smile.

"Kagome how was your day? Did you miss me?" He grinned down at her

"Uh well" Kagome blushed

"Nice prey" A female voice called over to the pair.

Kouga turned to see Kagolly parting through the crowd.

"Yo" Kouga called over

Kagome took the opportunity to escape Kouga's grasp.

"So Kouga when does the celebration start?" She asked now standing before him.

Kagome turned to face him "Celebration? What celebration?"

"You didn't tell her?" Kagolly asked a bit surprised

"Uh kind of slipped my mind" Kouga sighed

"What is she talking about Kouga? Kagome asked

"Well since the pack has not seen me in so long. They decided to through us a little feast to welcome us back" Kouga smirked down at her

"Oh a party?" Kagome smiled back "Sound fun"

Kouga took her smile as a good sign he knew inside any party that Kagome was at was one he defiantly wanted to be at too.

* * *

Night had finally fallen casting its shadows over the now dark wolf demon mountains.

But not all was dark deep on the outer layers of the caves a bright glow hazed over a certain area of the forest.

Once all the other males had settled back into the caves and the meal of the day had been divided the celebration had begun.

All the males had piled together massive logs from the surrounding forest creating a massive fire.

Now there the whole pack celebrated scattered all around the blazing fire.

The unmated males and females danced along side the fires rim there joyous laughs and cheers ringing out over the cliff sides.

While the mated couples curled close to one another in the distance.

Other demons playing wooden made instruments creating rich music ringing out around the crowd.

Among the other cluster of demons Kouga and Kagome sat watching the pairs dance.

Clapping there hands to the music Kagome smiled out at the celebrating demons in joy Kouga doing the same.

Kagolly came parting through the massive crowd her cheeks red with the intoxication she was experience from drinking sake.

She quickly sat on the other side of Kouga patting his shoulders with a smile.

Kouga quickly locked an arm around her neck pulling her downward to rub his knuckles into her scalp.

Kagolly laughed tugging at his muscular arms.

Kagome laughed at the sight admiring there sibling like relationship.

Suddenly a loud howl rang out through the crowd causing the music and everyone else to stop in there tracks.

The massive hoard turned to face a large male standing up a small cup of sake in his large hands.

"My brothers and sisters!" The demon called out loudly "Let us toast to the return of our leader! Who has returned only for a few nights but they will be nights of remembering! Let us drink and dance for not only our leader but our brother!" The demon finished with a cheer.

With that said the crowd roared with cheers and laughter the music resuming as the celebration returned harder then ever.

Kouga gave a node of approval as countless demons raised there glasses to his honor.

Kagome smiled as she looked out to countless wolves around her.

She felt so much love and dedication come from them.

They really were like one big family she felt like she was part of something she had never felt before.

Sure she had a family that loved her but nothing like this these demons so dedicated and loving well for the most part.

She felt a sort of pride out of that.

Kagome was snapped out of her trance by hearing Kouga's voice ring out in laughter.

When she turned to see where he had been sitting she could not help but laugh as well.

Three young girl pups had grabbed his strong hands and were now pulling him out towards the fire.

Kouga had no choice but to obey not wanting to deny them and hurt there vulnerable feelings.

Kouga danced around the flames with the pups twirling them around and around until they became dizzy.

Kagome clapped her hands enjoying the look on Kougas face when the girl pups smiled up at him.

Kouga danced with the pups for a few more moments before he knelt down and whispered something in there pointed ears.

They smiled up at him once more before they raced back off to there parents.

Then slowly Kouga walked back over to where Kagome sat before leaning his hand down to her.

He gently grabbed her hand before pulling her up.

Kagome stared at him with a blush "K-Kouga what are you doing?"

"What do you think? It's your turn" Kouga said with a smirk

"No Kouga I cant I-I don't know how" She started pulling back

"I'll teach you" Kouga said without hesitation he pulled her to the fire and began flinging her away before spinning her back into his arms.

"See your getting the hang of it!" Kouga cheered

"Like this …. Hey this is kind of fun!" Kagome started laughing as she beganvswirling into the music.

Kouga and Kagome continued dancing laughing and smiling enjoying the feeling of each other.

Kagome felt so happy she could not remember the last time she had so much fun.

But soon the music started to turn softer and the ring around the fire flooded with couples. Beginning to hold each other dancing softly.

Kagome expected Kouga to release her and let her return to her seat.

But instead he pulled her back into his arms not releasing her like she had planned.

"K-Kouga I really don't know this dace" Kagome blushed

Kouga gently placed his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her to him.

"Don't worry" He cooed "I'll teach you"

Kagome felt the heat radiate from Kouga's firm chest as he held her tighter.

He slowly grabbed her hand with his placing it on his chest as he placed his warm hand over it holding it gently.

Kagome looked down at her and Kouga's hands now feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

She slowly looked up at him his eyes reflecting the flames around them as his gaze burned down into hers.

"K-Kouga" She whispered

He smiled down at her a fang hanging over his lower lip he look so handsome.

Kagome wanted to pull away wanted to feel that this was wrong to be so intimate with Kouga.

But some part of her just didn't want that she felt so warm, so safe in his embrace.

Slowly she laid her head against his firm chest wanting nothing more than to get lost in his arms.

Kouga smiled a bit wider before pulling her just a little closer.

* * *

The air swirled with dark aura its toxic fumes rushing through the empty halls of the decollate castle.

Naraku sat in his room his cold eyes string out the window to the miasma filled sky.

Kanna who had been watching her master slowly pushed past the shadows to stand before him.

Naraku slowly turned his head to see Kanna holding her mirror its light shining outward to reveal a moving image.

He narrowed his crimson eyes at the sight there was Soranji rushing through the dark forest in the opposite direction of the castle.

"So she has disobeyed my orders" Naraku spoke his voice laced with venom.

"I thought you would find out before I had a chance to tell you." A voice spoke from behind the curtain

Suddenly Kagura pushed through the curtains to face her master.

"Kagura I must admit I am surprised you did not run away as well." He replied

Kagura turned her gaze from him "There would be no point" She hissed referring to her captive heart

Naraku gave a slight smirk "I assume you have brought back what I asked for?"

Kagura turned back to Naraku she knew what he spoke of.

Kagura reached into her kimono to pull out he center of Yancutsu heart she had wrapped it in a large cloth to keep from touching her.

"Here" Kagura said tossing the heart towards his feet

Naraku skillfully caught it before getting to his feet.

Kagura watched him walk across the room into a dark corner as he reveled a large vase.

Coming from inside was a large demonic aura.

Kagura watched in interest as she wondered what he was about to do.

Naraku held his hand over the top as he slowly released the heart he watched it fall into the vase.

As soon as the heart hit the vase a blinding light came out from within it.

Swirling winds emerged surrounding Naraku's body in miasma.

The vase shattered sending the glass shard along the floor.

The mass from inside the vase lifted up into the wind before it began forming.

It quickly took the shape of a well sculpted man his muscles rippling from his abdomen.

His face was handsome and pale his dark orbs matched that of Soranji's.

His raven black hair daggled by his shoulders slightly spiked at the end.

He stood completely bare before the trio of demons his toned body holding not secrets from there eyes.

"What? Who?" Kagura asked in shock

Naraku smiled in return.

"Kagura say hello to your brother." He smirked

"Sucyomayru keeper of shadows"

* * *

**Now I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I did it took a lot of work but I think it was worth it.**

**I am liking the update half way there only another eleven to go**

**See you soon**


	12. Kouga and Kagome's cave

**The updates keep on coming this story is honestly getting better to me that is.**

**But again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Kouga and Kagome's Cave**

* * *

The midnight moon hung high in the dark sky lighting the small village below in its blue rays.

Wind swayed through the silent village its air still and eerie something Inuyasha did not like.

He sat in his usual spot high on a bare branch outside Keade's hut while the others rested inside.

Inuyasha had figured it be best to keep his distance from the others for now until Kagome returned when the others would keep there glares and whispers to themselves.

Inuyasha leaned his head against the massive trunk behind him preparing for the long night ahead.

He was not still for very long.

Slowly a faint wind blew bringing with it an omen scent a scent Inuyasha knew all to well.

Inuyasha leapt from the safety of the tree without hesitation before sprinting off into the direction the scent was coming from.

Inuyasha flew threw the village dust kicking up behind his heels from his intense speed.

Quickly he came face to face with the in ground stair case that lead to Kikyo's memorial.

He sprang up the steep steps taking four at a time before finally reaching the peak.

He leapt into the night air souring over the last step before landing before the intruder.

Inuyasha flexed his claws preparing to attack the man standing before him.

Slowly the pale formed turn his raven eyes peering over at the half demon mere feet away.

Inuyasha scanned the appearance of the man taking in his features.

His raven hair dangled by his shoulders his expressionless face like stone.

His chest was covered by armor silk wrapping strapped across his chest holding his steal shoulder pads in place.

Black silk pants hanging around his hips white shin guard of steal strapped to his caves.

He stood before what use to be Kikyo's grave marker then slowly he turned to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed hold of the base of the tetsusaiga preparing to draw the sword from its sheath.

"You! Are you an incarnation of Naraku! Of course you are your reek of his stench!" Inuyasha barked

Sucyomayru did not pay head to his question only looked to the moon above his dark eyes glowing from the ghostly rays.

"The priestess known as Kagome…Where can I locate her?"

He asked in a calm voice.

Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga from its sheath at the sound of Kagome's name the blade morphing instantly to its massive fang like state.

"What do you want with Kagome?" He boomed

"That I'm afraid is none of your concern" Sucyomayru spoke turning his attention back down towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not hesitate he clutched his massive sword tightly before he lunged at Sucyomayru.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to get near him he felt a large gust of wind fly past his head.

Sucyomayru watched as the cause was revealed an arrow shot past the both of them in an instant it stuck into the shrine wall right beside his head.

They both turned to see no other the Kaede her bow string still thumping from its release of the arrow.

Several villagers stood behind her torches and weapons ready to defend there village.

"Inuyasha are ye alright?" She asked placing another arrow between her fingers.

"Stay out of this Kaede!" Inuyasha ordered

"I have no desire to slaughter defenseless humans" Sucyomayru began "Our conversation will have to wait…know though I will return for the priestess"

Slowly Sucyomayru's body began to fade into the darkness of the night.

"Wait!" Inuyasha barked running towards the vanishing demon.

To late, Sucyomayru vanished from sight into the shadows.

"Inuyasha are ye wounded?" Kaede asked lowering her bow walking over to his side.

"No, He wasn't after me" Inuyasha hissed in aggravation

Kaede looked up at the seething half demon.

"He was after Kagome"

Kaede felt her aged eyes widen in surprise "Kagome? For what purpose?"

Inuyasha turned from her and the surrounding villagers preparing to return to the others.

"I don't know" He replied "But until I find out Kagome should stay in her time a bit longer"

* * *

Outside the wolf demon caves a drop of morning dew slowly rolled from its resting place on a cool leaf.

Inside the depths of the caves both wolf demons and Kagome slept soundly the sun still hours from rising leaving it early morning.

Kagome sleepily rolled around in the soft furs and silk, she had found herself to be very tired after the events of last night.

Kouga had advised she get some sleep while she could that they would be leaving the next morning.

Now that morning had come.

In the depths of her dreams she heard a familiar voice call to her forcing her back to reality.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up" It spoke softly "It's time to go"

Kagome felt her eyes drift open though she really didn't want them too.

Slowly she peered up to see a pair of blue orbs shining down at her.

"K-Kouga?" She asked still half asleep

"Sorry I know your probably still tired but we should get going before the pack wakes up" He cooed

"O-Oh alright" She mumbled lifting her head from the comfort of the pillows below.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before trying to find her balance.

Already it felt like it was going to be a long morning.

After a few moments of maintenance both her and Kouga walked side by side out into the main cave.

Slowly he knelt down before her Kagome knowing all to well what that position meant draped her arms around him.

Kouga felt her in place before lifting up preparing to sprint out the main entrance.

"Ready?" He asked calmly

"As I'll every be" Kagome whispered back placing a drowsy head on his padded shoulder.

Kouga gave a light smirk before vanishing from the cave and out into the waiting world.

* * *

The sun had finally appeared over the rocky peaks of the now distant mountains.

Kouga had traveled quite a distance using the power of the shikon jewels he had enjoyed running so freely but for the most part his mind was plagued with heavy thoughts.

"What happens after this?" He began contemplating "When I take Kagome back to her home will she come back? If she does will she go back with that mutt? Will it just go back to what it use to be seeing Kagome only a few times between months? I don't want that…" Kouga thought

"Kouga?" Kagome asked

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice in his pointed ears.

"Could we take a break?" Kagome asked getting a bit of motion sickness from all the running she had endured.

Kouga was a bit surprised at her demand the way she had been acting the last few days. He thought she would have loved to get back to her home as quickly as possible.

"Uh sure, anywhere particular?" Kouga asked thinking of the terrain ahead.

"Um somewhere with food would be nice" She smiled a bit embarrassed at her demand

Kouga gave her a quick smile "You got it" With that he sped off into the nearest place he was sure to find a meal.

Soon Kouga had fulfilled his promise taking her to a large lake in the center of the out skirting forest.

There he put her down to her relief being able to feel solid ground beneath her.

Now there she sat on the grassy bank her legs pulled to her chest her gaze fixed on the blue sky above.

She felt a smile cross her lips as the suns warm rays seeped in into her skin.

"The weather is so nice today" She smiled.

Kouga standing shin deep in the water before her let out a light chuckle "Hadn't really noticed"

His light eyes fixed on the water below with intensity.

Kagome felt a light breeze sweep through her hair before she replied bring her gaze to stare over at him.

"Just what are you doing?" Kagome asked in confusion

Just then Kouga launched his clawed hands forward diving into the cool water droplets spraying upward as he did.

Kagome watched in amazement as he lifted back up a silver fish now caught in his palms.

Kouga let a cocky smirk cross his lips as he tossed the fish onto the bank before Kagome.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed her eyes wide with surprise "How did you do that?" She asked

"Its and easy tick" He smirked

"I wish I could fish like that" Kagome admitted

"I could teach you if you want" Kouga said standing back straight up

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Sure no problem but your going to have to get in the water" Kouga said eyeing her shoes and socks.

Kagome took the hint she quickly got to her feet before stripping off her clothed feet.

She walked over to Kouga the water flooding around her legs as she stood beside him.

"What's next teacher?" Kagome smiled.

"Well first your standing wrong" Kouga smiled walking up behind her "You have to bend you body…like this"

Kouga coiled a muscular arm around her thin waist pulling her to him.

Slowly he adjusted her footing and leaned her forward in his arms.

Kagome instantly blushed at there contact.

Kouga smirked into her raven hair before slowly placing his hands over hers twining there fingers together.

"Uh K-Kouga are you sure this is how I-" Kagome began her face heating

"I'm sure not just focus on the water" He cooed enjoying her embarrassment as well as the feeling of her in his arms.

"Feel the push and pull of the currant" He smirked dipping there intertwined hands into the water.

Kagome still a bit insecure did as she was told watching the clear liquid below her sway.

Until slowly she saw the refection of another silver fish approaching.

Kouga pushed his head past her raven locks until his mouth was to her ear.

Kagome felt her body tense at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

"Now focus…" He whispered

Kagome felt a lump developing in her throat at the feeling of his body twining around hers.

Then slowly the fish approached coming with in inches of her sunken feet.

"Ready…"He whispered

Instantly he released her from his grip "Now!" He ordered

Kagome lunged forward only to slip on an submerged rock forcing her to fall face first into the cool water below.

Instantly the water around her flew up its escaping beads landing on Kouga's fur.

Kagome quickly sat up her lower half still submerged in the clear water below.

"Argh!" She huffed "I'm totally soaked!"

Kagome's head snapped to the side at the sound of rich laughter.

Kouga stood beside her his pearly white fangs shining in the sun thanks to his mouth being wide open.

Rich laughter pouring out from him.

Kagome quickly got to her feet her small hands balled in fist with aggravation.

"What's so funny?" Kagome huffed

"Do you need to ask? That was hilarious" Kouga mocked his laughter slowly subsiding.

"Is that so?" Kagome hissed stomping out of the water and back on land.

Snatching her shoes and socks from there grassy resting place.

"Oh come on Kagome! Don't get mad!" He called after her

She did not reply only stomped forward into the waiting forest.

"Wait a sec! Kagome where are you going!" He asked getting out of the water as well.

"I'm going for a walk! Don't follow me!" She hissed back at him

He continued to call after her but Kagome ignored his concerned calls.

As she faded deeper and deeper into the dark forest around her.

* * *

The setting sun began casting its dark ember glow over the tree tops.

Shadowy sun rays peering through the leafs and branches to dimly light the forest floor below.

Kagome walked slowly threw the dark forest her gaze fixed on the dirt path before her.

After leaving Kouga to vent on her own she had walked much further than she had planned.

But still her aggravation pushed her further into the unknown forest.

"He is such a jerk" She huffed out loud "It's not like I tried to fall…" Kagome sighed feeling the dampness of her cloths against her body.

Slowly she looked up to the sky above "I wonder what he's doing…" Kagome thought her stomach letting out a light growl "Probably enjoying that fish he caught"

"Well I don't need him!" Kagome huffed with new determination "I can find something to eat on my own!"

With that Kagome began scanning the forest around her for anything eatable.

Then a fruit hanging loosely from a tree branch caught Kagome's eye.

Instantly she walked over to the low hanging branch preparing to pluck the food from its spot.

Just as she reached out for it a small fur covered creature appeared.

Kagome stopped in her tracks eyeing the small mammal "Uh hey there" Kagome began

The creature gave her a slight look with its beady dark eyes before snatching the fruit from her grasp.

Instantly with its prize now between its clawed paws it hit the ground running.

"Hey! You little thief! Come back here!" Kagome called after the creature quickly perusing chase.

Kagome darted past the dark trees and underbrush in pursuit of the small creature that had stolen her meal.

Then only a few feet before her the small animal ducked into the dark underbrush before her.

Kagome felt a smile pull over her lips slowly she eased closer to the hiding spot of the cornered animal.

Instantly she leapt forward her fingers diving into the thick leafs grabbing a hold of what she thought was the thieving creature.

Kagome smiled feeling the animal in her grasp until she saw the underbrush begin to part revealing what she was truly holding.

Towering above her was far from the creature she had first thought she had captured.

Kagome quickly stumbled backwards in fear at the now massive creature before her.

No doubt the mother of the small animal she had been chasing and now it was defiantly in protective instinct mode.

Kagome felt her lower lip quiver in fear at the animal before her it stood towering over her at no less then nine feet.

She was instantly snapped out of her trance when the creature reared its massive head back and roared down at her.

Kagome's body did not wait for her approval as she turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

The massive beast behind her immediately did the same charging after the sprinting girl before it.

Kagome felt her heart leap in her chest at the sound of the animal's thumping feet behind her.

A small glimmer of light shinded before her though.

The forest around her slowly began to thin the ending coming up before her fast.

It was not the blessing Kagome had hoped for.

She came to a sudden halt at the sight mere inches from where she stood was the edge of the cliff side she had been running on.

Kagome looked down in terror at the fall below leading into a rapid flowing river.

She diverted her attention back to the woods to see the mother animal emerged from the woods.

Its dark claws flexed with rage down at her.

Kagome closed her eyes instantly in horror preparing for the searing pain about to cut through her.

"Kagome!" A booming voice rang out

Kagome watched in amazement as Kouga flew out from the surrounding trees.

His dark eyes fixed on the mother animal in one quick motion he delivered a hard kick to the massive creatures torso sending it flying backwards.

The animal hit the tree branches behind it with a thud its slowly slid down the large bark seemingly unconscious.

"Kagome are you alright!" Kouga spun around to face the girl now behind him.

"Uh yeah" Kagome sighed "What are you doing here?" She asked

"You took so long coming back I got worried" Kouga confessed.

"Kouga" Kagome thought out loud.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sight behind Kouga, the massive creatures tail sprang up hurling itself right towards the unsuspecting wolf demon.

"Kouga! Look out!" Kagome screamed but to late.

Kouga spun around only to have the impact of the attack smash into his chest.

He was sent flying over the edge taking Kagome with him.

Kagome let out an ear piercing scream as both she and Kouga fell into the dark waters below.

Kouga felt the surface world fade in a signal flash his body was engulfed by the raging currant.

His eyes shot open feeling the pressure of the water around him he outreached his hands, nothing.

Kouga instantly forced himself to the surface his head the only thing springing up from the cold water around him.

He saw a large rock coming up near him mounted in place under the water Kouga took the opportunity.

He took hold of the sunken boulder holding his body still in the rushing rapids.

"Kagome!" He boomed his voice echoing over the stone walls around him.

"Kagome! Where are you! Answer me!" Kouga felt a gasp pass his lips at the sight.

Kagome was submerged almost all the way to her jaw as she came rushing through the water.

"Kouga!" She called struggling to keep her head above the dark water around her.

Kouga dug his claws as deep as the stone would allow into the rock he clung to.

He quickly out reached his free hand out towards her.

"Grab my hand!" He ordered

Kagome came rushing by before she could be submerged again she took hold of Kouga's flexed hand.

Kouga felt Kagome in his grasp in one swift motion he pulled her through the rushing water to his chest.

He tucked his arm around her waist under the water holding her in place against him tightly.

Kagome all to willingly clung to his body wrapping her damp hands around his neck.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kouga whispered

"Y-Yea" She replied

Kouga could not help but sigh in relief.

Then suddenly under the shadows of the water a large rock came loose from the submerged ground.

The rushing currant sent it shooting through the water right at Kagome's sunken ankles.

It slammed into her cool flesh.

Kagome gasped out in pain splashing against Kouga's hold forcing him to release her.

In one swift moment she was out of his reach and rushing back down river.

"Kagome!" Kouga barked reaching out for her, but to late.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome called before the river pulled her under into its dark depths.

Kouga did not hesitate he released the rock he clung too before diving under the swirling water.

Kouga's demon eyes scanned the dark surroundings as he swam through the currant.

He darted back and forth throughout the water scanning the dark crevasses for any sigh of Kagome.

He found her.

There swirling into the currant her limp body tossed in the rapids.

Kouga jolted over to her wrapping his strong arms around her waist before pulling her back up to the surface with him.

Once he felt the cool night air replace the water he gasped for breath having been under for so long.

He felt his body toss in the currant as he held Kagome close he felt his hand cup her wet cheek his dark eyes looking down at her face.

"Kagome!" He barked down at her "Kagome!" She did not reply her face an unmoral hue from having been taken under for so long.

Kouga held her tighter against him only to feel his ears perk at the sound of a new danger.

His gaze shot over to the coming noise only to have his worst nightmares realized.

There before him the raging water came to a sudden end a large drop off from the cliff side.

"A waterfall!" Kouga felt his heart leap at the sight.

He knew there was no escape he did not have the ability to swim with Kagome unconscious to safety.

He looked down at her blank face water trickling over her pale form.

He pulled her tighter to him as he let the water take him.

In one swift motion both he and Kagome were pulled over the dark edge.

Kouga closed his eyes tightly feeling the water around him briefly fade as he plummeted downward into the waiting shallows.

In split second he was returned to his watery prison he felt the impact of the rocky bottom slam into his back taking the last reminisce of his breath.

Kouga felt his body loosen around Kagome as she drifted from his reach.

He peered up from under the dark water to the waiting moon over ahead.

Its light rays piercing the water around him Kouga watched it mirror around him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

The cool night air rustled through the dark trees allowing streams of silvery moonlight to flood down on the couple below.

Kouga slowly felt his self drifting back into consciousness at the feeling.

Slowly his blue orbs opened he could feel his ankles still submerged as he lay on his stomach on the river bank.

He slid his arms beneath him before pushing himself up dragging his damp shins out of the river below him.

Once up right his hands instantly went to the side of his head feeling the throbbing of pain ring through his skull.

"Oh my head!" He moaned "Where am I?" He thought out loud looking around him.

Once his eyes made contact with the unconscious person laying beside him, his memories came flooding back.

"Kagome!" Kouga slid over to her the gravel beneath him digging into his knees but he did not care.

He hooked a strong arm under her shoulders pulling her upward to his chest.

"Kagome!" He called down at her

As if his words had broken her trance slowly her eyes began to flutter open.

"K-Kouga" She whispered

Kouga felt a wave of relief wash over him "She's alright" he thought.

Kagome instantly felt her chest heave she quickly sprang out from Kouga's grasp turning her back to him.

Then she began coughing out mass amounts of water she had unwillingly swallowed.

Kouga placed a firm had over her back patting her slightly helping her purge the distasteful water.

Once he heard her breathing return to normal and her coughing stop he released her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked

Kagome gave a light node before turning to face him "Where are we?"

"I don't know the river must have carried us here" Kouga responded getting to his feet

"In any case we should get moving, its not a good idea to stay out in the open in an unknown territory" He admitted

Kagome knew that was the truth slowly she began to get to her feet as well.

Once she added pressure to her left ankle a jolt of pain shot through sending her headed straight back to the ground.

Kouga instantly caught her before that could happen, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"Kagome!" He spoke concern clear in his voice "What's wrong?"

"M-My ankle" She replied still feeling the pain ring though her leg

Kouga did not hesitate he quickly scooped Kagome off the river bank and into his arms.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome squeaked

"We need to find shelter" Kouga looked up at the night sky his demon eyes granting him a glimpse of the coming weather.

In the distance dark clouds began to move forward in there direction.

"A storm is coming we'll head out once it passes" Kouga promised

Kagome knew there would be no point arguing especially seeing as she could barley walk for the time being.

"Alright" She whispered back,

That was all the permission Kouga needed before heading off into the dark forest around them.

* * *

The swirling wind pushed against the massive trees swaying there branches fiercely in the night air.

Shards of piercing rain pouring down over the landscape as thunder boomed in the distance.

Amongst the storming surroundings off in the distance a light orange glow reflected through the droplets of rain.

Kagome extended her hands to the small fire before her thankful for the warmth seeping into her still damp cloths.

After she and Kouga had left the river bank he had searched high and low until they had found a small cave in which they now sat.

Kouga sat tucked by the cave entrance his demon eyes scanning the dark swaying forest around them.

While Kagome inched a bit closer to the fire he had built, its flames barley above ember.

Kouga felt his eyes narrow as lighting flashed across the shadowed sky.

"Well it looks like we're not going anywhere anytime soon, we should stay put till morning" Kouga called over to her

"I agree" Kagome gasped out before a small sneeze escaped her lips.

Kouga quickly leaned forward off the cave wall to stare over at her.

"Did you catch a cold?" He asked

Kagome quickly flashed him a fake smile not wanting to worry him "No I'm fine really"

Kouga quickly got to his feet walking over to her he knelt down before her carefully sliding the back of his hand over her forehead.

"You have a fever" Kouga grimaced sliding his hand off her heated face

"Really?" Kagome asked placing her hand over her forehead.

She was a bit surprised admitting that she thought her lightheadedness was just from all the events that had occurred today.

Kouga's hands slowly went to the straps of his armor undoing the strings that held the massive plate in place.

"K-Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome asked a blush spreading over her face.

"That fire isn't going to keep you warm enough to keep your fever under control" He admitted removing the last trace of his armor.

Kagome looked at his now exposed torso his stomach a massive of perfectly aligned mussels. His arms and chest sculpted into perfection.

She instantly felt her cheeks flare a bright red with embarrassment.

Kouga quickly scooted over to her sliding behind her his back pressing into the stone wall around them.

He slowly wrapped his tan arms around her waist pulling her to his bare chest and tucking her firmly in his lap.

Kagome squeaked out in embarrassment as she felt his body wrap around hers.

"K-Kouga!" She gasped

Kouga could not help but smile at her bright red cheeks and her large eyes staring up at him.

"K-Kouga I-I mean we shouldn't, what if you get sick too" Kagome asked her blush still firmly in place.

"Don't worry" He smirked down at her "Just try and get some sleep" He whispered knowing the chances of his demon blood failing him to illness were slim to none.

"S-Sleep? Ha!" Kagome thought, even though she would rather die that admit it she was actually quite comfortable.

Kouga's tan skin was doing a far better job of warming her than the small fire before them had.

And to be honest she was exhausted and for good reason who wouldn't be after a day like she had.

The tapping of the rain outside and the cracking of the last reminisce of fire acted like a powerful lullaby.

"Kouga" She whispered against him

"Hm" He replied

"I'm sorry…about what happened today" She admitted her hidden guilt

Kouga looked down at her "Your apologizing? For what?" He asked

"Its just that it seems like I am always responsible for getting you into danger" Kagome spoke referring to the previous battle that had thrown the both of them into the river.

Kouga leaned his head back against the stone wall behind him looking up at the cave ceiling.

"With or with out you Kagome I will always be in some sort of danger, its part of life" Kouga whispered

Kagome felt her eyes narrow a bit at that statement "Do you ever get tired of it? Fighting I mean…" She whispered against him

Kouga was a bit surprised at her question "In this world its hard to avoid" He looked back down at her "Demons, humans, war and violence are inescapable"

Kagome felt her heart sink at that statement she knew it was hard in this time but to know even strong demons like Kouga struggled was hard to hear.

"Did you ever try not to fight?" She asked

Kouga peered over to the cave entrance watching the rain pour over the tree tops.

"When I was a pup, danger and violence were everywhere. Either constant fighting with my father or struggling to survive with other demons, there was just no other way to live. I told myself that when I grew up I would find a place free from all that turmoil. A place where I could live in peace and never have to struggle" Kouga felt his dark orbs narrow "But days turned into years and I soon found out that place did not exist. Even now I know when I die I will die fighting"

Kagome felt her body tuck closer to Kouga "Kouga" She whispered "Thank you"

Kouga looked down at her "For what?"

"Well its just you have never opened up to me like that before. I have often wondered about your past. Its just nice to know that you can take me seriously is all" She smiled up at him

Kouga looked up at the stone ceiling above them "That makes me sound like some kind of weakling"

Kagome smiled once more at him.

Then slowly she placed her head on his firm chest curling up tighter against him.

"K-Kagome" Kouga asked looked down at her surprised by her sudden action.

She did not turn only remained in his arms.

Kouga smiled down at her wrapping his arms just a little tighter around her.

Kagome smiled into his chest allowing herself to get lost in his embrace.

As the two listened to the crystal rain falling outside.

* * *

**This had to be my favorite so far and the best if I don't say so myself.**

**Well the next chapter will be up soon I am really glad I decided to update this story I forgot how sweet it was.**

**See you soon!**


	13. Present Day Wolf

**Hello again everyone! Back with a new updated chapter trying to keep it going I am getting close to actually writing a new chapter to finish this story off.**

**But for now I just hope everyone is enjoying the better part of the story enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Present Day Wolf**

* * *

The early morning sun was still hidden behind the wolf demon mountains, small birds chirped at the base of the massive mounds.

Shaking there dark feathers free of water droplets from last night storm.

They chirped happily carefree until a booming voice rang out sending them flying into the dim sky in fear.

"He did what!"

"Please calm down Kagolly!" Ginta pleaded his hands up in defense from the fuming demoness before him.

"This is why he didn't want to tell you" Hakkaku sighed hiding behind Ginta.

Kagolly froze in her tracks her jade eyes glaring daggers at cowering demons behind her.

"He had no right just to up and leave!" She barked "He should have told me! Oh just wait! I'll go hunt him down and drag him back by his tail if I have too!" She vowed.

"Oh come on Kagolly he just didn't want to get you upset!" Ginta stated

"Obviously it back fired…" Hakkaku whispered

"All he is asking for is a few days to take Kagome home" Ginta promised

Kagolly looked out the entrance of the main cave to the now rising sun peaking over the mountains in the distance.

She let out an aggravated huff before folding her legs beneath her she hit the ground with a light thud.

"Three days" She sighed folding her arms across her chest.

"Three days?" Ginta asked turning to Hakkaku

"I will give him three days to come back home if his not back by then I am going after him!" Kagolly vowed her eyes narrowed in frustration.

Hakkaku came out from hiding in Ginta's shadow "Ginta do you think he can make it back by then?"

Ginta shot him an uncertain look "I don't know but for his sake I really hope so"

Both demons turned back to the entrance of the main cave one by one they slowly went around the fuming girl before them.

Wanting to get as far away as possible.

* * *

The remaining rain droplets from the previous nights storm trickled lighting from there resting place to the forest floor below.

Its light splashing noise the only sound echoing through the dark forest.

The over hanging storm clouds had finally subsided allowing the bright morning rays to shine through.

Its warm light came to rest on the faces of the still sleeping companions in the damp cave.

Kouga after staying up the remained of the night to keep an eye over the unknown forest and the girl still tucked in his arms.

Had finally fallen asleep mere hours ago but unlike he lost in the warmth and comfort of his rest.

Kagome was not sleeping so soundly.

Her closed eyes were tight her face tense with strain from the dream she was experiencing.

_Kagome felt her body cringe all around her was darkness it surrounded her like a never ending sea._

_She turned from side to side wondering what she had done to be banished to this dark place._

_Her chocolate orbs scanned the prison searching for any sign of life._

_"Hello!" She called out "Anyone there!" Her voice echoed around her._

_As if her longing calls broke the trance two streaming lights appeared before her._

_Two figures slowly began to take shape in the spot light._

_Kagome felt a gasp escape her lips at the sight._

_In one stream of light Kouga stood his raven hair blocking his face from view his toned hand out reached towards Kagome._

_In the other Inuyasha stood in the exact same pose both demons faces hidden from her view._

_"I-Inuyasha? Kouga?" Kagome thought unsure of what was accruing around her._

_Both demons hands stretched out a bit further as if secretly calling her to them._

_Kagome could not find the strength to move her body from its currant spot._

_She out reached her hand trying desperately to reach one of the two men before her._

_But even she did not know which one her heart desired._

_The shadows before her took no heed to her plea for help slowly both Kouga and Inuyasha began to fade into the darkness of the room around them._

_"N-No!" Kagome called after them trying to force her body to move, it would not._

_Then Inuyasha and Kouga were swallowed by the darkness_

_"Please don't go!"_

Kagome eyes shot open as she sprang forward jerking out of Kouga's arms.

Waking him instantly as she did so.

Kagome brought her hands to her face beads of sweat rolling down her brow.

"I-Its was a dream" Kagome thought still feeling an uneasy pull in her stomach.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga asked trying to gather his thoughts around what had just happened.

He slowly placed a warm hand on the trembling girl before him.

Kagome slowly turned to him her eyes still wide with fear and panic.

"K-Kouga" She whispered

Kouga could see the terror written clearly on her face "Was it a nightmare?" He asked

Kagome watched the concern grow in his blue orbs instantly she felt regret for waking him in such a panic.

She slowly looked down at the stone floor they sat on she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her still shaken nerves.

"I-I'm sorry" She replied

Kouga let out a sigh now knowing that she was alright just a bit uneasy. "Don't be" He reassured her removing his hand from her shoulder.

Kagome looked back over to him "I-It just felt so real"

Kouga gave her a slight node "What was it about?" he asked wondering what could have caused her to get so shaken.

Kagome immediately went on the defensive "Oh nothing its not important"

Kouga was not blind he could see she was holding something back.

But if she did not feel like discussing it he would not push the issue.

Slowly he got to his feet eyeing the outside of the cave instantly noticing the clear weather.

"Well looks like the storm finally let up" He looked back down at her "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome was a bit surprised at his sudden action to leave but she knew it was not a good idea to stay in a strange land for to long.

"Alright" She replied getting to her feet right along with him.

* * *

Kagome sighed in enjoyment at the feeling of warm sun rays seeping into her cloths.

She tightened her grip a bit on Kouga's shoulders as he took another massive leap into the blue sky above.

After leaving the small cave behind it did not take Kouga long to find his way back on track.

After there usual banter Kagome hopped onto Kouga's shoulders as they went soaring into the mid morning world.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at the feeling of cool wind brushing threw her raven hair.

Kouga held her tightly as he took another leap into the bright sky "What do you think Kagome? Are we getting close?" He asked secretly dreading the answer.

Kagome peeked over Kouga's shoulder to scan the area before them.

Instantly an image caught her attention. There in the center of the seemingly never ending forest was a large tree its massive branches towering over all the others.

"The sacred tree?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked

Kagome slowly released one of her grips on Kouga's shoulder to point at the massive tree before them.

"There! Kouga can you take me to that tree?" She asked

Kouga gave a slight node "Sure hold on!"

Once Kouga made contact with the forest floor below the wind around him instantly swirled as he speed forward.

Kagome watched as the unfamiliar landscape around her slowly began to back to the forest she knew so well.

Then with a final bush past underbrush she was back in the one spot she drew the most comfort from.

She felt Kouga stop in his tracks Kagome instantly peaked over his shoulder to see the object of her desire.

There mere feet away was the bone eaters well.

Kouga could see the desire in her eyes he slowly released her letting her body slide from his as she was placed on the ground below.

Kagome took a few steps forward her gaze never leaving the well.

"I-I'm finally back" She whispered

"Yeah you are…" Kouga sighed not enjoying this situation one bit.

Theses past few week he had spent with Kagome at his side had been some of the happiest of his life.

And now there were no more distractions no more loop holes he could jump through to keep her just a bit longer.

The time had finally come to give her up.

Kouga watched in hidden sadness as she drew closer to the well and further away from his reach.

Kagome slowly extended her hand outward letting her fingertips glide over the smooth outer rim of the well.

She let a wave of relief wash over her at the feeling, she turned her gaze back to the waiting wolf demon behind her.

"I guess this is it" She sighed

Kouga tried to reassure her with a small smirk "Yeah this is it"

Kagome could hear the uncertainty and sadness clearly in his voice.

"Kouga" She smiled turning to face him "I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me"

"Well…" Kouga smiled down at her before slowly closing the distance between them.

Once he reached her he hooked his hands into hers twining there fingers together.

"What else are mates for" He whispered

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise at the feeling of his hand overtaking hers.

"K-Kouga" She stammered not sure of what to make of this situation.

Kouga looked down at her, his blue orbs burning into her chocolate ones.

He wasn't sure what he was about to say but he knew everything he was bottling up inside was about to come out.

He slowly felt his hold tighten over Kagome pulling her hands upwards to rest below his chin his eyes still fixed onto hers.

"Kagome" He began

Kagome felt her eyes widen in fear and uncertainty about what he was going to say.

"I just want to tell you-Watch Out!"

Instantly Kagome felt the earth beneath her feet vanish as she was pulled into Kouga's arms.

She felt wind swirl around her as he leapt high into the air Kagome looked down at the shrinking well underneath them to see a massive hole where she had just stood.

"What the?" Kagome thought felling Kouga begin to descend back to the ground.

Kouga felt the ground under his feet slowly he let Kagome from his grasp to stand by his side.

His arms still around her back and waist defensively his blue orbs fixed on the tree lining the attack had come from.

"Not bad" A female voice cooed "Not bad at all"

Kouga felt his eyes narrow as the figure stepped forward leaving the shadows of the surrounding trees.

"Name yourself!" Kouga barked.

The last reminisce of darkness faded away revealing who was responsible for the attack, Soranji.

Soranji hand was on her firm hip staring over at the couple before her a smile hidden under her stone mask.

"Well Well Well you must be Kouga, I have been looking all over for you" She smiled.

"Who the hell are you!" Kouga barked his lips folding back in a snarl.

"This woman…" Kagome thought

Soranji smiled wider at the anger in his voice before replying "Soranji, Spawn of Naraku"

Kouga felt his eyes widen at that name "Naraku! Your one of his? Of course you are you reek of his stench!"

Soranji felt her eyes narrow "Hm do I?" She asked

Kouga took a step forward releasing Kagome to stand in front of her defensively.

"What do you want?" Kouga demanded "Why did you attack us?"

"Kouga" Soranji smiled "I know it was you who killed my brother Yancutsu"

"Yancutsu?" Kagome thought out loud

Kouga could feel his demon blood pulsing threw him preparing for battle.

"So you have come for revenge?" Kouga asked

Soranji could not help but let a quickly laugh pass by her hidden lips.

"Revenge? Surly your jest!" She chuckled "I couldn't care less about that waist of space! But…" Soranji's laughter died down as she took a step forward "I will tell you what I do care about…"

Kouga felt his claws flex preparing to slice into the demon woman if she took another step.

"I care about a challenge…and you Kouga are the perfect one" Soranji leapt forward slamming her fist into the ground below sending a massive energy wave right towards them.

Kouga instantly pulled Kagome into his arms once more before leaping into the air dodging the attack.

Soranji watched in interest as Kouga landed behind her now standing mere feet from the bone eaters well.

Kouga quickly released Kagome from his grasp setting her back down.

"Kagome get to the well!" He ordered his eyes still fixed on Soranji.

"What about you?" Kagome asked her voice thick with worry

"Don't worry about me just go!" He replied

"B-But Kouga?" Kagome began

"Now!" Kouga barked

Kagome flinched at the anger in his voice but she knew it was his inner demon talking preparing for battle with Soranji.

Kagome gave him a slight node before running towards the bone eaters well mere feet away.

"Oh is your woman leaving so soon?" Soranji smirked

Kouga's eyes shot back to the demon before him "Leave her out of this! I'm your opponent!"

"Unfortunately for you I don't like leaving survivors so she has to die" Soranji instantly slammed her hand into the ground below sending another massive wave right towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled running with all his might towards the well.

Kagome turned around at the edge of the well to see the massive blast coming towards her.

Kouga leapt forward his body the only thing between Kagome and the attack.

Instantly the wave slammed into his chest pushing him backwards into the girl he shielded.

Kagome was unable to hold her grip against Kouga's body instantly the two fell into the darkness of the well.

Soranji ran after what she thought to be a now trapped couple.

She quickly leapt onto the outer rim of the well staring down into the darkness only to find the bottom empty and barren.

"What the hell?" Soranji thought out loud "Where did they go?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of buzzing by her ear.

Soranji turned to see three of Naraku's insect flying by her side "So Naraku found me after all…"

Soranji jumped down from the well rim staring up at the mid day sky.

"Fine seeing as there is nothing else to do here" She sighed turning her back to the well.

She began walking back into the dark forest she had emerged from "Know this though Kouga…We are going to meet again…" She smiled

"A lot sooner than you think…"

* * *

The room was silent and dark hushed echoes and whispers of outside noises the only traces of life.

Kagome's slowly felt her eyes flutter open her vision taking a moment to adjust to darkness around her.

She could feel cool dirt under her not completely sure of the events that had just accrued.

Slowly she sat up the stone walls around her the only thing returning her gaze.

She looked up still a bit in a haze expecting to see clear sky above her she instantly felt her eyes widen at the sight.

What was once cloud free blue landscape had now been replaced with dark brown wooded planks.

"T-The shrine?" Kagome whispered "I-I'm home…"

"Uhm…" A muffled whisper cried out.

Kagome's head snapped to the side to face the figure laying by her side.

Her eyes instantly widen in shock at the sight "K-Kouga"

As if his name had unleashed the flood gates in her mind her memories came flooding back in one giant wave.

"Kouga!" She cried out instantly pushing herself to his side.

She looked him over he did not seem to have any visible wounds but he was unconscious.

Kagome rocked back on her knees in pure shock.

"Kouga" She whispered "Is here…." She looked upward back to the ceiling above.

"In the present!"

* * *

**Oh no! Just like me to leave you all with a terrible cliffy I am sorry I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**But for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**See you soon!**


	14. Kouga's Day Out

**We are back with the next updated/upgraded chapter so I hope you guys are all excited to be reading it!**

**I really do hope everyone is appreciating all the changes and my attempts at better grammar**

**But on with the new chapter everyone enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**Kouga's Day Out**

* * *

The miasma polluted air swirled around Soranji as she walked threw the purple haze.

As she crept forward the bones from the fallen servants that had once blocked her path were now turned to dust from the masses of poisons.

The only remise of there fallen presences were there left over clothing.

Soranji snapped out of her thoughts as the clouded air before her parted revealing a figure a few feet from where she stood.

Leaning against the hall wall stood Sucyomayru his toned arms folded across his armored chest.

His dark orbs slowly left there resting place to gaze over at his sister.

"What do you want?" Soranji hissed

"Naraku knows of your battle with that wolf demon" He replied not at all effected by her sharp tone.

"He spied on me?" Soranji asked more of a statement then an actual question.

Sucyomayru remained silent.

Soranji let out a light laugh from her her stone mask "Not like I really care" She smiled "Why did you tell me just felt like looking out for your big sister?"

"Not at all" Sucyomayru reassured not desiring any kind of relationship with the woman before him.

"I was commanded to tell you, Naraku has requested our presents" Sucyomayru finished

Soranji let out a bored sigh "Fine"

Sucyomayru waited for Soranji to pass him before following her in to the depths of the castle to Naraku's chamber.

Once they reached the currant veiled room they pushed forward entering the dark area where they creator sat.

Naraku slowly turned to face the pair that stood before him "Soranji, I see you have returned"

Soranji let out light snort "I didn't really have a choice"

Naraku turned his gaze back to the window by his side "No you didn't…"

Sucyomayru was in no mood to deal with antics of his elder sister he quickly broke the silence "Master Naraku what did you require of us"

Soranji pushed her annoyance aside eager to hear that questions answer.

Naraku's crimson eyes sparkled briefly reflecting the swirling miasma around him.

"I have a task for the both of you" He replied

"Task?" Soranji asked "What kind of task?"

Naraku felt a dark smirk crawl over his pale lips before he continued.

* * *

The sun beamed brightly in the clear sky above the Higurashi shrine.

The well kept temple and housing's silence was suddenly interrupted by the bouncing of a soccer ball flying down the many shrine steps.

A boy emerged from the shadow of the house to chase after the blotched ball.

It was no other than Souta his youthful eyes full of focus on the toy before him.

Again he repeated the actions he had been doing for the past hour.

He closed the distance between him and the round object before once again kicking it forward only to chase after it again.

Only this time to ball began to roll the opposite direction he had intended.

It began bouncing towards the well shrine an area he rarely went near.

Souta determined to catch the ball before it rolled down the dark steps ran full speed after it.

He dove forward catching the toy before it had a chance to roll down the steps leaving him standing in the entrance of the shrine.

Only then he heard a voice echo out from the dark well a voice he new all to well.

"Mom! Grandpa!" Kagome voice echoed off the stone walls around her.

Souta quickly let his prized ball fall from his hands as he sprinted down the steps to face the rim of the well.

He quickly leaned over the rim to peer into the darkness "Kagome? Are you home?" He asked

Kagome felt her dark eyes widen in surprise and relief at the sight of her younger brother staring down at her.

"Souta!" She practically cheered

"What are you still doing down there?" Souta asked a bit confused knowing full well that she was capable of climbing out.

"Souta listen to me carefully!" Kagome began ignoring his question "I need you to go find Mom and Grandpa!"

Souta gave her a light shrug "Uh I cant they aren't here Mom took Gramps to the store!" Souta called down at her

"There gone!" Kagome echoed out "But I need help I cant get Kouga out by myself!"

"Kouga? Who's Kouga?" Souta thought out loud his question was soon answered as he noticed a dark mound laying by his sisters feet.

He narrowed his young eyes to get a better glimpse only to have the wolf demons full form be reviled.

"Whoa!" He shouted "Kagome is that a demon!"

"Never mind that! Souta I need something…" Kagome trailed off going over possibilities in her mind "Like a rope!"

"Okay!" Souta called back already half way up the shrine steps looking for anything that would aid his sister.

Kagome all to eagerly awaited her brothers return having only the darkness to keep her company.

* * *

Kouga's tan skin tensed as the haziness of his slumber faded away and he was sent drifting back into reality.

Slowly giving his body time to adjust his eyes squinted open, extremely blurry at first but he forced himself to focus.

Not to much benefit the images above him were still blurred shapes but he could manage a bit.

One thing was certain he was definitely not in the woods anymore, the once pine scattered trees looming above him was now replaced with planks of wood.

"Wh-Where am I?" He muttered his voice sounding weak to his own ears.

Gently he slid his surprising soar right arm up trying to adjust his angle so he could sit up.

He instantly regretted that decision as a jolt of pain shot through his abdomen forcing him back into his submissive state.

Now knowing that getting up was out of the question he began to question his surroundings.

He could feel soft fabric under his clawed fingers unlike anything he had felt before.

Instantly he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a light sigh.

Kouga's narrowed eyes gazed over to the form he had not known was there.

"K-Kagome" He whispered

His eyes were not deceiving him after her many attempts to get to Kouga out of the well she had finally succeeded.

Once she managed to get him out of the shrine and into her house she had the very trying task of getting him up the stairs to her bed room.

With all that physical activity on top of her having to explain every detail to her frantic brother had left her drained.

After she had bound Kouga's visible wounds she had sent Souta down stairs to leave her alone with the unconscious wolf demon.

Now laying on her pink and white bed spread.

Seeing that he was not going to wake up anytime soon Kagome could not help but join him sleep.

Now there she sat on the wooden floor her folded arms resting on the corner of her mattress acting as a pillow for her head.

Kouga looked down at the strange wrapping around his arms and hands.

"Did she do all this?" He thought

Kagome's light breathing came to a sudden halt as her dark orbs fluttered open.

Slowly she adjusted the angel of her resting head to stare back up at the demon laying before her.

"Kouga! Your awake" She cooed quickly sitting up straight.

"Kagome" Kouga responded

"How do you feel?" She instantly asked in concern "Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"No, No I'm alright" He reassured her meeting her gaze "Kagome what is this place?"

Kagome was a bit surprised at the question but she knew all to well that this was going to be a challenging situation to explain.

"This, This is my house after we were attacked by Soranji we came here I brought you up to heal" Kagome explained trying to keep her explanation as simple as possible.

Kouga was far to tired to prod for more information than that "I see were you hurt?"

"No I am fine, I was just worried about you" Kagome confessed

Kouga looked up at her he could clearly see the worry and hidden blame in her eyes.

Maybe it had been true ever since his encounter with Kagome he had been wounded or injured at every turn.

But he could not bring himself to care if it meant that she was safe and by his side he would gladly take anything life had to thrown at him.

"Sorry for making you worry about me" Kouga smirked his hand slowly crossing the pink bed spread to hers.

Gently he cupped her cool hand holding it softly

Kagome welcomed this action returning the gesture intertwining there fingers.

"Try and get some sleep okay, I will be back to check on you in a little while" She smiled.

Kouga gladly agreed with her request letting his head sink deeper into the soft pillows behind him.

Kagome watched as he quickly fell back into unconsciousness his blue orbs closing his breath becoming silent and low.

She gave him one last smile before getting to her feet her fingers slipping from his reach.

Kagome slowly slid out the cracked bed room door before closing it behind her leaving the demon inside to his sleep.

Once she was half way down the stairs she heard a familiar voice ring out from the front of the house.

"Souta! We're back!"

"Mom!" Kagome thought quickening her pace down the wooden steps.

Kagome emerged into living room to find Souta sleeping on the couch the remote to the television still clutched in his hands.

She walked past him into the kitchen to face her mother tucking away plastic grocery sacks and her grandfather sitting at the round table drinking a small cup of tea.

"Kagome!" Her grandpa crowed watching his granddaughter stole into the kitchen lighting.

Mrs. Higurashi spun around to face her daughter a surprised look written over her face.

"Kagome!" She cheered

Kagome felt a wave of relief as she often did seeing her family before her.

"Hey mom" She smiled

"Welcome home dear did you just come back? I didn't hear the door open." Kagome's mother questioned.

"No I have been here for awhile now" Kagome replied taking a seat at the table with her grandpa.

"I see would you like me to run you a hot bath?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled walking over to where her daughter sat.

Kagome returned the smile "Maybe later right now I have something important to talk to the two of you about"

"Oh what is it?" Mr. Higurashi asked sitting at the table beside Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath before she began to explain her currant situation to her family.

"Okay mom gramps promise you will stay calm. It all started when me and Inuyasha fought a demon by the name of Yancutsu..." Kagome trailed on about her journey that had lead her to Kouga and Kouga to her era.

"Oh my word!" Kagome's mom exclaimed

"You mean that demon is in your bed at this very moment!" Kagome's grandpa crowed jumping from the table pulling out one of his sacred sutras.

"I'll exercise it at once!" He yelled heading towards the foot of the stairs.

Kagome quickly followed him and headed him off at the stairs standing in front of him with a scornful face.

"Kouga is hurt you not going to be excising anything understand!" She hissed

So may we see this Kouga?" Kagome's mother asked ignoring her grand fathers actions.

Kagome took a deep breath before answering "I don't think that's a good idea. He needs all the rest he can get maybe tomorrow." She replied truly not wanting to risk her family waking the slumbering wolf demon up.

"Well alright, now how about some tea?" Kagome's mother smiled enjoying to opportunity to tend to her daughter after so long.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh pass her lips feeling her mind already beginning to relax, it was defiantly good to be home.

* * *

The sun had risen in the early morning sky its bright shimmering rays glistening over the countless sky scrapers of Tokyo.

Slowly the bright streams of light came seeping into to the room where Kagome lay.

Gently her eyes parted as she slowly began drifting back into reality.

She laid in her mother's bed peacefully enjoying her well needed rest, but not for long.

A horrid screeching sound echoed through the thin wooden walls.

Kagome shot up right her eyes widen with panic as the sound engulfed her.

"What was that?" She thought out loud.

Kagome quickly untangled herself from the comfort she laid on once she felt her feet on the floor she bolted to the door and down the stairs.

She almost fell over in pure shock at the sight.

There was Buyo pinned into a corner his feline eyes wide with fear and panic at the sight of a very hungry wolf demon approaching.

"I got you know." Kouga his inner wolf in control now as he glared down at the petrified animal at his feet.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted

Kouga spun around at the harsh tone of Kagome's voice.

Buyo seen the opportunity to escape and he took it.

The plump cat ran to Kagome for protection. Kagome instantly picked him off the floor and into her arms once he was at her feet.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked in surprise at her actions.

"Kouga what do you think your doing? Were you trying to eat Buyo?" Kagome asked both anger and surprise laced in her voice.

Kouga could see the anger written clearly on her face he quickly composed himself.

"Sorry Kagome I didn't know that cat had value to you and I got hungry." He confessed

Kagome let out an aggravated huff "What should I expect he is a wolf after all" She thought.

"Fine but from now on if you get hungry just tell me." Kagome slowly put Buyo down watching the still paranoid animal sprint up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well if you are still hungry follow me" Kagome commanded walking into the kitchen, Kouga following her every step.

Kagome froze on the marble floor in front of the refrigerator eyeing a small piece of paper stuck to cold surface.

She quickly picked it up as she began reading.

"Kagome, Me and grandpa went to Souta's soccer game we will be home in a few hours. I went shopping earlier for your wolf friend there are some cloths for him in your room if you would like to leave the house, love mom."

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she read the last sentence "Leave the house? She means take Kouga in public!"

"Kagome are you alright?" Kouga asked seeing her body tense.

Kagome spun around at the sound of his voice "Uh fine, Kouga can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Kouga smirked.

"What would you say if I took you on a tour today just the two of us?" She smiled

Kuga felt his smirk widen at the idea of spending the day with Kagome alone.

Kagome felt a bit on edge about the look written on his coy face but she decided not to think about it right now.

"Oh but first things first, food" Kagome smiled turning back to the refrigerator before her.

"Lets see...ah ha perfect!" Kagome smiled reaching into the cold air to pull out a microwavable steak.

"I think you'll like this" Kagome said as she removed it from its plastic cover and but it into the microwave at her side.

Kouga watched with interest as she pressed the buttons on the white box as it began to make small beeping noises.

He quickly knelt in front of it watching the meat in the center spin round and round.

"What is this thing?" Kouga thought out loud.

Kagome smiled at his child like interest "It's called a microwave people in my time us it to make food."

"Why not just use fire?" Kouga asked still watching the dish spin over and over.

"It's just more covenant this way I guess" Kagome laughed.

Kouga continued to watch until the spinning plate came to a stop followed by a loud final beep.

Kouga tensed at the sound "Did you hear that?" He asked now not trusting of the still machine before him.

"It means the food is done" She giggled before reaching in the metal box and pulling out the now cooked meat.

She quickly placed the plate on the counter before spinning to get Kouga a fork.

She quickly grabbed one, she turned around to face a now empty plate.

"Huh?" She asked, her question was answered when her gaze rose to Kouga

He had the steak in his hands taking large bites out of the meat, its sauce and flavoring getting all over the rim of his mouth and cheeks.

In a few more bits it was gone.

Kagome felt her brow twitch not sure if she was about to laugh or be sick.

"That was good! Is there anymore?" Kouga asked turning to Kagome his lips dripping with juices.

Kagome could not help but laugh at this point "Alright but lets get you cleaned up first" She giggled

Kagome quickly took Kouga's hand in hers before guiding him out of the small kitchen up the wooden stairs that led to her room.

With her free hand she turned the silver knob before pushing the wooden door open.

Instantly her eyes went to her pink bed spread a large plastic bag in the center of the comforter.

"Those must be Kouga's cloths." Kagome released her grip on Kouga as she made her way over to the bed.

Quickly she parted the plastic folds before she began digging out its continence.

The first thing she pulled out was a pair of brown dress shoes the dark leather shining slightly.

She dug deeper into the bag to pull out a muscle shirt and a baby blue button up shirt with a pair of light blue jeans with some light gray boxers.

"Wow mom" Kagome thought thinking of all the time she must have spent looking for the right sizes.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Kouga asked peeking over her shoulder.

Kagome spun around to face him all his new cloths crossed in her arms "Follow me" She commanded.

Kouga did as he was asked following her into an even smaller room beside her bedroom.

Kagome led Kouga into the pearl white bathroom attached to her room quickly she placed the hand full of cloths on the toilet lid.

Then she turned to the shining silver of the shower head, she gave it a few turns until steamy water began to pour out.

Kouga watched silently as she began adjusting the temperature.

"Alright Kouga this is called a shower..." Kagome began to explain about how to use soap and shampoo and how to work the knobs.

"That's about it understand?" Kagome smiled

"I think I do but why are you telling me these things are you leaving?" Kouga asked

"No I'm going to go take a shower to in mom's room. I'll be back in a minute so just take yours and then put these on." Kagome spoke.

She gave him a light smile before walking past him she was almost out the door when she felt a strong grip on her wrist.

She quickly turned to see Kouga holding on to her. He quickly pulled her to him as he took her hands in his.

"Kagome why don't you just take a shower with me that way we save time." Kouga said with a very cocky smirk.

After the shock of his actions sunk in her surprised face quickly turned to angry.

Kouga felt his eyes widen "Or not" He quickly released his grip on her soft hands freeing her.

Kagome snatched her hands away from his before storming out the small room slamming the door behind her.

Kouga smirked hearing her carry on down the hall way verbally releasing her anger.

"That's my woman feisty as ever" He smirked wider.

* * *

The small door separating Kagome from her room parted open as she stepped through.

Her fingers intertwined in her raven locks adjusting every strand now dry seeing as she had just gotten done blow-drying.

Kagome made her way to her twin sized bed before sitting down on the rim.

She looked over to her still closed bathroom door.

"Kouga's is still not done?" Kagome asked slowly she got to her feet as she walked over to the door her hand already balled preparing to knock.

Then suddenly as she reached out the door came seeping open revealing a sight like Kagome had never seen.

She froze in place eyes glued to the form before her.

Kouga stood before her steam from the once rushing water of the shower clouding the outline of his body.

His chest bare and glistening from the reaming water droplets unable to figure out to maneuver the shirt he had simply left it off exposing his perfectly sculpted torso.

His raven locks damp and wild around him his muscular arm extended upward a towel in his fingers drying the tips of his mane.

He wore the blue jeans Kagome had given him but he was unable to figure out how to close them so they remained open reveling the top rim of his gray boxers.

Kagome stood paralyzed at the sight of the wolf demon before her, her face heating from pure shock of how he looked.

Kouga could not help but notice her glairing at him speechless it took a moment to hit him just what she was doing.

"So she likes what she sees?" Kouga thought a cocky smirk quickly lining his handsome lips.

Kagome watched a coy smile cross his lips and that act brought her back to reality.

She quickly tore her eyes away a fresh blush spreading over her heated cheeks.

"He saw me looking at him! How embarrassing!" Kagome mentally squeaked.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked still enjoy the scent of embarrassment coming off her.

"Fine!" Kagome basically shouted not wanting him to see the look of shock on her face.

"Well alright but Kagome can you help me I kind of don't know how to do this." Kouga pleaded holding his muscle shirt and button up shirt out toward her.

Kagome quickly gathered herself between a few calming deep breaths before facing him. "Alright"

Kagome turned and lead Kouga back into the center of her room before she began helping him with his cloths.

Excluding the part of buttoning up his pants, that she decided she would just talk him through.

After a few minutes he was fully dressed Kagome taking a few extra minutes to adjust his hair to cover the tips of his ears.

Also making sure he didn't move his tail to much.

Finally she pulled away standing in front of him looking him up and down in satisfaction.

"I think I did a good job you could almost pass for being from this time" She smiled.

Kouga returned her smile.

"Well alright now Kouga I have to go get dressed so you can go down stares and wait and I'll be down in a minute." Kagome spoke.

Before he could reply she was shoving him out of her small room and down the stairs.

Kouga heard the door shut tight behind him and he knew there was no way he was getting back in.

With a heavy sigh he made his way down the stairs and patiently awaited for her.

* * *

The light tapping on the stairs snapped Kouga out of his thoughts.

He turned from his seat on the couch to face Kagome standing at the base of the stairs.

She wore a bright yellow sun dress with a light blue pull over a small pink bracelet and necklace curved on her skin that matched her pink heels.

Kouga felt his mouth drop as he took in the sight before her.

"Ready to go?" She smiled over to him.

Kouga quickly got to his feet as he rushed to her side his eyes still visibly glued to her.

"Um Kouga what are you staring at?" Kagome asked honestly oblivious to his gawking.

"Kagome you look beautiful did you do all this for me?" He asked honestly surprised.

Kagome felt her heart flutter in her chest a bit she had worn this outfit dozens of times in front of Inuyasha and he had never said a word.

"Thank you Kouga" She smiled

Before Kouga could reply she had his hand in hers pulling him towards the door.

"Well come on we don't want to be late" She stated.

Kouga all to willingly followed holding her hand just a little tighter.

Time seemed to blur morning turned to mid day Kagome had led Kouga everywhere she could think of.

Taking him down the countless streets of Tokyo explaining everything that Kouga found interesting.

He had so many questions and statements about the world around him.

Everything morphed and completely different to the place he called home.

The sounds the smells everything drew him in a cloud frenzy of wonder.

And Kagome all to happily obliged enjoying his company more than she had every thought possible.

Returning to the currant situation Kagome felt Kouga come to a sudden stop at her side.

She turned to face him his blue orbs glued to a small bakery at there sides.

He peered in through the glass his nose twitching as it took in the sweet scent of dough and sugar.

"Kagome this is food right?" Kouga asked his hands pressed to the glass.

Kagome could not help but let out a small laugh as she walked to his side slowly prying him off the glass.

"Its called a bakery." She smiled guiding him to the front door with a quick tug they were both in.

Kouga felt his eyes widen the sweet scent clouding his senses.

Kagome slowly pulled away from his as she walked up to the counter.

A woman turned to face her a polite smile written on her face.

"Let's see I'll take one chocolate and one strawberry sprinkle." Kagome returned the gesture.

"Very good" The counter worker quickly went to the window and pulled out the doughnuts she asked for.

"Here you are" The woman smiled handing the sweets over the counter to Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome smiled handing her back the right amount of money before her and Kouga left the store.

Once outside Kagome handed the chocolate one to Kouga a napkin at the base to avoid getting the sweet sauce on either of them.

"Here I hope you like it" Kagome smiled taking a bite out of her strawberry covered one.

Kouga took a few questioning looks at the so called food in his hand before he worked up the courage to take a small bite.

His eyes widen in surprise at how good the creamy treat tasted.

In a few more bites the pastry was gone.

"Kagome that was great" Kouga barked never tasting chocolate before in his life and craving more.

"Glad you liked it" Kagome smiled "Oh we better hurry I wanted us to catch a movie!" Kagome exclaimed looking up at a street clock.

Kouga shot her a confused look not knowing what a movie was but if she said it would be fun he believed her.

Kagome took Kouga's arm in hers before pulling him off into the direction of the nearest theater.

* * *

The flashing screen and booming noise held Kouga's undivided attention.

He was practically mesmerized by the constant changing of the screen, his blue orbs wide and fixed on the massive movie.

Kagome sat quietly in her seat enjoying the fact that he was so caught up in all the movements and sounds.

She watched with a laugh as he sat down his now third empty bag of popcorn in the next seat.

Still she felt a bit tired knowing she had seen this movie before with her friends a few weeks earlier.

But she had thought Kouga would enjoy it and obviously he did.

Kouga pried his eyes of the hypnotizing screen to look over at Kagome leaning on her arm rest a look of boredom on her face.

It bothered him that she was not enjoying this as much as he was.

He deiced it best to liven things up, he slowly scooted over to the edge of his seat before reaching down.

His fingers laced into Kagome's still ones as he held her hand gently.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at the feeling of her small hand now in his.

Kouga excepted her to pull away in frustration or embarrassment but instead he got to opposite reaction.

Kagome held his hand tighter before scooting against him so her head could rest on his muscular shoulder.

Kouga felt his heart swell with joy at the feeling of her resting against him.

He slowly looked back to the flashing screen his most wide and brightest smile written on his face.

After the movie Kouga and Kagome emerged from the theater noticing that the sun now hung low in the late day sky.

Kouga was almost sad to have this day end knowing his alone time with Kagome at his side was almost up.

Then slowly a light chiming of a bell snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kagome what's that?" Kouga asked

"Oh its an ice cream cart!" Kagome cheered pulling Kouga in the direction of the small cart in front of the theater.

"What's ice-cream?" Kouga asked

Kagome did not reply only walked up the ice cream dealer.

"Hello there what can I get you?" The man asked politely.

"I would like one chocolate double dip and one cookie peppermint please" Kagome smiled

"Certainly" He reached into the cart as he filled Kagome's order.

"Here you are" He smiled handing her the two ice cream cones.

Kagome took the colorful treats before giving him the right amount of money.

She quickly turned to face Kouga handing him the choclate cone.

Kouga stared at the small ball of ice in his hand he was unsure how to eat it.

Kagome smiled at the look on his face before she took a lick of her green scoop.

Kouga watched her before copying her motions.

Once his tongue made contact with the frosty treat a smile spread over his face at the instance pleasure in his mouth.

Kagome smiled before leading Kouga further down the darken side walk.

She was about to tell him that she thought it was time they head back to the house when she heard her name ring out around her.

Kagome spun to face three very familiar faces racing towards her.

"Yukka, Ayumi, Eri!" Kagome spoke in surprise.

"Kagome they let you out of the hospital already." Eri asked

"Yeah bunions and gout talk about a double wamy." Yukka asked Kagome was a bit shock.

"Uhh well you know me" Kagome said with a nervous fake smile secretly cursing her grandfathers endless parade of diseases.

"Hey Ayumi why aren't you talking its not like we see Kagome everyday?" Eri asked nudging her fried in the ribs.

"Oh sorry I was distracted by that mega hunk!" Ayumi blushed pointing a finger behind Kagome.

"Hunk what hunk?" Yukka asked following her gaze.

Kagome turned around also wondering who they were speaking about.

"Who I don't see anyone?" Kagome asked oblivious to who they spoke of.

"How can you not see him? He is so hot!" Ayumi smiled

Kagome went wide eyed finally finding the person her friends finger pointed at.

Kouga leaning against the stone wall at his side licking his ice cream in silence.

"You mean Kouga?" Kagome asked her eyes widen in surprise.

When those words reached her friends ears they swarmed her with questions and enthusiasm.

"You know him?" Eri asked

"Y-Yeah" Kagome stuttered her eyes wide with surprise at how close they were all standing with her.

"Kagome that wouldn't happen to be your bad boy boyfriend?" Eri asked.

Kagome's subconscious mind immediately went to an image of Inuyasha "Of course not!" Kagome hissed.

"So you mean this Kouga is you new boyfriend?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome went silent for a moment a blush spreading over her face "Well not exactly"

By this time Kouga had saw three strange women around Kagome, he quickly walked over to investigate.

"Kagome are these friends of yours?" Kouga asked interrupting the assault of questions Kagome was under.

"Uh yes this is Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka" Kagome sighed more than happy Kouga had come to her aid.

"So you must be Kagome's boyfriend right?" Eri smiled up at him.

Kouga hesitated on his reply unsure of just what a 'boyfriend' was, he thought it over and decided it best to just act casual.

"Well if you mean is Kagome my woman? Then yes I'm her boyfriend" Kouga smirked

Kagome felt her heart drop at his response fearing the reaction from her group of friends.

As expected they leapt forward new burning enthusiasm in there eyes.

"Did he just call you his woman?" "Kagome why didn't you ever tell us?" "What is Hojo going to think!"

Kagome heard there words and question blur into a heated mess so disorganized she didn't have time to answer a single one.

Kouga could easily see the distress written over her face, he once again stepped in to aid her.

Kagome was brought out of her haze of conversation by the feeling of something warm and strong coiling around her waist.

She instantly looked up to see Kouga pulling her to his side a firm grip holding her close against him.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kagome promised to show my around some more, nice to meet all of you" Kouga smiled down at the shocked girl in his arm "Ready to go?" He smirked

Kagome was in utter shock, she didn't know how to react only give a slight node of approval.

Kouga stepped forward, Kagome tucked firmly at his side mirroring his ever step.

As the embracing couple left three very shocked and confused girls behind.

"Thanks for that" Kagome smiled truly thankful he had again saved her from the wrath of her friends.

"No need to thank me, it's a mates job to protect his woman" Kouga smiled holding her a bit tighter.

"Right" Kagome squeaked easing her way out of his steady grip eager to put just a bit more space in between them.

Kouga was a bit disappointed to have her slip away so soon but he decided it best, for now.

"So Kagome what are we going to do next" Kouga asked a bit more enthused about this strange world he was coming to like.

"Let's see we might have just enough time to…"Kagome trailed off taking a small glance at the blue watch wrapped around her slim wrist.

She took a second look in disbelief "Oh no is that what time it is! Mom is going to kill me!" Kagome cried mentally cursing herself for not realizing how late it had become.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, she switched her gaze from her accursed accessory to a confused demon at her side.

"I guess we have to call it a day" Kagome sighed a bit sorry this day had to come to such a sudden end.

"You seem upset" Kouga replied noticing her change in demeanor.

"Oh do I?" Kagome smiled trying to hide the better part of her emotions "It's just I really had a lot of fun today, I'm kind of sorry it has to end" She admitted

For the first time in a very long time this day had made her feel like a real teenage girl again instead of just a priestess bound to hunt and slay demons for the hope of regaining the shikon jewel.

Kouga understood far to well what she was feeling "Your not the only one" He sighed

"Kouga?" Kagome asked a bit surprised it was a rare sight to see Kouga of all people disappointed.

"Well when you're the leader of a whole tribe you don't get to just have days off" Kouga smiled over to her "It was nice to have time for myself and with you"

Kagome looked down from his strong gaze a smile of both embarrassment and joy written over her face.

Kouga smiled down at her he wanted to explore this moment further see what he could bring out of her.

Slowly he edged closer, his hand reaching out further and further mere inches from her own.

Before he could reach his destination he felt something cool and wet drip down on his knuckle.

He instantly retracted his hand in confusion of the strange feeling.

Kagome looked up from her staring spot on the concrete feeling the exact same feeling stream down her cheek.

Instantly she knew what it was.

"Rain!" Kagome squeaked as if her words had undone the sky's hold over the hundred drops of water.

Instantly the dry ground become spotted with water droplets along with it Kouga and Kagome.

Kagome launched forward Kouga at her side as the two sprinted down the street in search of shelter.

Her unspoken prayer was answered when a large outlet store's umbrella came into view.

Quickly she ran under the massive tarp feeling the cold sting of rain water already begin to seep into her cloths.

Kouga followed her under the make shift shelter quickly shaking his head from side to side freeing his raven locks of the water that it had collected.

Kagome smirked at his dog like gesture as she quickly took a seat on the dry bench under the cover of the umbrella.

Kouga quickly joined her taking a seat at her side.

He watched her sink into the surprisingly comfy bench her head resting against the stone wall behind them.

Surprisingly she had a smile written over her face.

"I guess we have to wait here until the rain stops" Kagome whispered

Kouga didn't mind that idea one bit, even though they were in the middle of well known public street this setting seemed somehow intimate.

Just the two of them under this large top, sitting together side by very close side.

Kouga was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of Kagome shivering slightly, he wasn't surprised the rain that had soaked them was surprisingly cold.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked a bit in concern

"Oh sorry I'm just a little chilly is all" She admitted wrapping her arms around her damp cloths.

Kouga did not need anymore information slowly he coiled a strong and warm arm around her shoulder pulling her to him.

Kagome was more than surprised to find herself in the embrace of the wolf demon at her side.

But once she felt the warmth of his heated skin seep into her chilling cloths she couldn't find the desire to pull away.

Slowly after the awkwardness of the situation subsided Kagome found herself curling tighter against him desperate for more of his heat.

"Thanks" She whispered

Kouga felt his heart swell with joy at the feeling of the girl in his arms snuggling closer to him.

All to eagerly he held her just a little tighter.

He placed his head on top hers enjoying every second of this moment, to him it was paradise.

Kagome smiled at the feeling of Kouga resting against her, and for the briefest second she wished this moment would never end.

For the very first time a single thought crossed her mind that left her almost consumed with new idea's and questions.

She closed her eyes curling against Kouga just a little tighter before her mind whispered in secrecy.

"Is this what its like to be truly….happy?"

* * *

**Another chapter down for the recap pile I just finished up on another story so I hope to have this one done within the month.**

**Don't quote me on that but I said I would try.**

**So for now just enjoy another sweet sweet cliffy, See you soon**


	15. Healing Old Wounds

**Hello back again for a brand new chapter I hope you like it and please review tell me how I'm doing well on with the story enjoy.**

**Note: Oh one more thing I still can't think of anything to call Kagome's Mom and Grandpa so I just call them Gramps or Grandpa and Kagome's mom Mr. Higurashi.**

**

* * *

**The morning fog slowly cleared over the horizon outside the wolf-demons cave Kagolly sat at the entrance at the cave staring out the entrance. Ginta and Hakkaku sleeping behind her leaning on one another snoring loudly. Kagolly narrowed her eyes at the sight of the peaceful area as she could not stand it any longer she slammed her fist into the ground. Sending a loud crack through the air as both Ginta and Hakkaku sat up." That's it! His time is up! I'm going after him!" Kagolly got to her feet "You two watch over things till I get back" with that said Kagolly sped out the entrance, leaving two very confused wolf demons looking after her. 

Kagome's Room

The sun had not yet risen as it was still early morning Kouga lay on Kagome's floor next to her bed Kagome and Kouga had gotten back from there fun filled evening and headed up to her room Kouga told Kagome he would sleep on the floor he didn't mind the soft fuzzy carpet was a lot better then the cold stone floors on caves he was used to sleeping on. Before he had went to bed he changed back into his armor and animal furs and put his hair back up and Kagome had changed into a pair of his PJ bottoms. Kouga rested peacefully on the floor as Kagome slept soundly in her soft bed. Kouga rested peacefully until the peaceful silence was shattered.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kouga sprung to his feet at the sound of the horrible racket he looked around to notice it was coming from a small pink device beside Kagome's bed on a dresser it had red numbers written inside it. Kouga could not stand it any more he extended his hands over his ears trying to block the sound it was no use. He looked at Kagome with pleading eyes but she was still asleep. "How can she sleep through this sound?!" Kouga mentally screamed Kouga could not take it anymore he grabbed the device and slammed it into the wall until it finally stopped beeping.

Kagome quickly sat up from all the racket only to see a very mad wolf and her alarm clock shattered on the floor. Kagome swung her legs over the bed to face Kouga. Kouga turned to see Kagome staring daggers at him. "You jerk! You broke it!" Kagome yelled as she knelt to the floor to pick up what was left of her alarm clock. "Now look at it it's totally ruined!" Kouga looked down at Kagome a bit angry himself. "Its not my fault I don't know how you slept through that damn noise!" Kagome shoot up face to face with Kouga extending a challenging finger in his face. "If you hated it that much then you should have just woke me up!" Kouga was a bit taken back he could not think of anything to say. Kagome let out a heavy sigh "You're exhausting" Kagome walked over to her closet as she stated pulling out cloths. Kouga stared after her still a bit stunned he had been silenced. He gave a heavy sigh before he saw here head toward the door "She is cute when she is angry" Kouga gave a small grin at the thought. "Ok Kouga just go down stairs and behave I'm going to go take a shower" Kagome walked over to the door placing her hand over the knob. Before she was able to open it Kouga slowly walked over behind her wrapping a strong arm around her waist pulling her back against his chest. He smiled at the small squeak she let out Kagome looked up at Kouga with a stunned look Kouga just gave her a larger smile. "Alright I'll be on my best behavior enjoy your bath." Kouga whispered into her ear in hot voice as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Before he released her and opened the door himself as he floated past her and down the hall out of sight. Kagome stood frozen did that just happen? "Was that his way of saying sorry?" Kagome thought she quickly shook her head from side to side deciding not to think about it as she to floated out the door heading towards the bath room her blush still clinging to her cheeks.

Kouga walked down the steps into the living room as he saw a young boy on the couch watching some strange box with moving pictures. He walked over to the boy wondering who he was he smelled almost like Kagome was this one of her relatives? "Yo" He spoke in a strong voice. Souta jumped off the couch as he stood in front of Kouga looking up at him in surprise.

"Hey you're that Kouga demon Kagome brought back!" Souta yelled "How do you know Kagome?" Kouga questioned Souta paused a moment before replying. "I'm her younger brother Souta" Kouga went wide eyed for a moment "Sister you're her younger brother?" "Yeah and what are you to Kagome are you her boyfriend?" Souta asked Kouga put on a puzzled look. "What's a boyfriend?" Souta looked a bit taken back "You don't know?" Before Kouga had a chance to reply he heard a voice call from the kitchen. "Souta breakfast is ready" Souta quickly stated smiling "Come on lets get some food!" Souta quickly grabbed Kouga's hand pulling him after him.

Kouga didn't want to yank away and risk hurting the kid so he let him lead the way. They went into the kitchen as Kouga saw and elder man sitting at the table reading a news's paper. Then there was a younger woman standing over the table setting plates with food as she looked up and gave Kouga a very surprised look. "Oh my" Souta released Kouga's hand as he walked over and sat at the table. "Mom this is Kouga he is going to be eating with us!" Souta said with a smile "Oh wonderful Kouga is it please have seat" She gave him a warm smile. Kouga did as he was asked as he sat at the head of the table. As Kagome's mother walked over to the counted and fixed Kouga a plate of scrabbled eggs, bacon and toast with jam. She placed the food in front of Kouga with a smile then handing him a cup of orange juice. "Uh thanks" Kouga said in a low voice Kagome's mom quickly took a seat next to Souta after getting a cup of coffee. Kouga looked over at Souta who had already eaten half his plate with a smile in every bite he took. Kouga looked down at his plate with a grim look he had never seen food like this.

He decided that he would have to chance it he did not want to risk being rude and offending that nice woman. He slowly opened his mouth as he chewed it up its was wonderful he had never really been a fan of cooked meals but this was wonderful he quickly grabbed more food and shoved into his mouth not really caring of the shocked faces watching him. Mr. Higurashi gave him a light nervous smile she was happy to know he liked her cooking, but Kagome's grandpa was a different story.

He looked at Kouga in disgust. After Kouga had cleaned his plate he put it down as he extended his arm up to his mouth as he wiped the remains of his food from the rim of his mouth. He looked around the table to see the old man glaring at him then he realized humans weren't really use to seeing demons eat. "Sorry" Kouga said with his best half smile gramps merely looked at him and turned away with his nose in the air. "Apology not accepted" he said in a sharp voice Kouga looked at him for a moment a little annoyed at how rude the man was being. "I said sorry" Kouga replied gramps turned to look at him. "I heard you and I said apology not accepted or can't those elfish ears hear what I said." Kouga bore his fangs at the old geezer "You got a problem gramps!" Kouga stood up.

When Kouga was about to make that old prune eat his words Kagome came through the door "Hey everyone!" Kagome said dressed in her school uniform Kouga knew so well Kouga turned to great her when she dashed past him and grabbed a piece of toast off the counter. "Good morning darling why don't you have a seat and I'll make you a plate." Kagome's mother said happily Kagome gave slight knob no "Sorry mom I cant I'm already running late." "Late? Late for what?" Kouga thought. "Well I guess I will see you later bye!" Kagome said she was about to run out the kitchen when she stopped for a moment "Oh yeah" Kouga heard her mumble as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the kitchen with her. She pulled him through the living room and up to her room as she pushed him through her door and shutting it behind her. She let go of Kouga hand as he stood in front of her a bit confused "Ok Kouga I am leaving for a few hours. Mom and Grandpa are going to leave just a little bit after I do Mom has to get to work and Grandpa is going to the doctor for a check up. So you and Souta will have the house to yourselves I want you to listen to him he will show you how to work the T.V so you guys will have something to do." Kouga looked at her for a moment before replying "But where are you going? Cant I come with you?" Kagome gave him a look of light gilt

"Sorry Kouga but I can't take you with me but I will see you when I get back ok?" Kouga gave her a slight nod a strong look of sadness in his icy blue eyes. Kagome quickly picked up her book bag from beside her door as she slug it over her shoulder.

She turned her back to Kouga as she opened her bed room door before turning to face Kouga one final time. She saw the look of sadness in his eyes but she gave him a light smile she quickly leaned into Kouga as she got on her tip toes and placed a firm kiss on the cheek. Kouga's eyes widen in shock at Kagome pulled back as she turned her back and headed for the door just before she was out she turned her head to look back at him with a smile. "Now be good till I get back" she winked at him then floated out of sight. When Kouga saw that Kagome was gone he lifted his hand up to his cheek where Kagome had kissed him as a small blush hit his cheeks along with a cocky grin.  
Souta walked into the living room to see Kagome coming down the stairs he gave her a light smile. "See ya later sis" Kagome turned to face him "Oh Souta I need you to do me a favor" Souta looked at his sister with interest. "Ok what is it?" "I need you to keep Kouga busy till I get back can you do that?" Souta's eyes lit up "Sure!" "Ok good well I better get going you two have fun bye" Kagome waved to her brother before running past him and out the door shutting it behind her.

Souta gave a large smile before running up to Kagome's room and bursting through the door find Kouga near Kagome's dresser. He had one of her pens in his hand and was writing with it looking at it with great interest so he didn't notice Souta come in. Souta quickly got by his side with out hesitation. "What cha doin?" Kouga let out a loud yelp before jumping around to face the small little child. "Hey don't pop out at me like that you scared the life out of me!" Kouga exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

Souta just smiled up at him "Guess what me and you are going to spend the day together!" Kouga knew already that he would have to watch over this kid till Kagome got back so he decided he would have to at least try to be happy about it. "Yeah I know so what do you want to do?" Kouga asked a bit annoyed "Well first lets get you a shower" Souta took Kouga's hand and lead him to Kagome's bath room.

Kouga knew what that meant he slowly undid his armor and grabbed his sword and set them on the floor as he walked over to the shower and turned the knob's letting the water heat up just right before he got in and pulled the shower curtain closed as he undid the rest of his cloths and extended a hand out to Souta.

"Here kid take these will ya" Souta walked over to Kouga and grabbed his furs and walked back over to the toilet setting them beside on it while he found a seat. "So Kouga how do you like Japan?" Souta asked deciding to strike up a conversation Kouga paused a moment before replying. "It's alright" He said a cool voice but really in the back of his mind he was finding it amazing! "Yeah hey Kouga can I ask you a personal question?" Kouga listened with interest "Sure" Souta smiled before speaking

"What are you to my sis are you her friend or are you more?" Kouga went a bit wide eyed this kid had a lot of guts asking him that "What do you mean?" "Well its just that you and Kagome seem to really like each other unlike her and Inuyasha every time he comes over they always fight at the slightest thing" Kouga barred his fangs at the name "So that mutt has been here to?" Kouga asked Souta nodded "Yeah but he only stays like a few minutes before him and Kagome go back to the well" Kouga took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Well anyways Kagome don't seem to like him from what I see but with you its a different story every time you smile at her or talk to her she gets all goggle eyed" "Really?" Kouga asked a bit interested "Yeah so what do you think of her do you like her?" Kouga went a bit wide eyed "Of course I do!" Kouga blurted out Souta laughed a little. "Well are you do in there I want to show you something in a few minutes." Souta smiled at what he had in mind for Kouga.  
The wind blew calmly as the sun shown high in the sky beaming its rays onto Kouga and Souta. Kouga stood outside with Souta in front of him they were in front of the shrine and Souta had a soccer ball in his hand with a large smile on his face. "Ok Kouga this how it's played I'm going to kick this ball to you and if I make it past you then I get one point. If you block it then you get to kick it over to me and see if you can kick it past me if you do then you get one point first person to five points win's ok?" Souta explained.

Kouga looked at Souta with a blank face he understood but he still didn't want to play but he didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings so he decided to grit his teeth and bare it. "Alright go for it!" Kouga examined Souta backed up about ten feet away from Kouga as he released them ball bouncing it on the ground once. Before he quickly caught it with his ankle and bounced it to his other ankle like a hackie sack before he span it around on his foot kicking it hard towards Kouga.

Kouga watched the ball coming towards him but too late to block as it flew past his head. "Damn that kid is pretty good" Kouga thought in surprise. Souta smiled in victory "That's one point for me!" Souta cheered. Kouga quickly gathered the ball and walked back over to his spot as he kicked the ball as gently as he could not wanting to hurt the kid. He smiled when he saw it was going to go past him that was going to be a point for him but before Kouga noticed it.

Souta quickly ran over to the ball coming towards him as he twirled around kicking it sending back at Kouga. Kouga ducked as the ball flew over his head. Kouga quickly shot back up to see Souta cheesing "That's another point for me!" Kouga looked at the kid in disbelief before running to go the ball. The score was four to zero Souta was dominating Kouga and Kouga was getting a little on edge as Souta had the ball in hand about to send Kouga the finishing blow. "Ready Kouga this is the winning point!" Souta yelled smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah yeah I know just kick it" Kouga shouted back he was determined not to let that ball pass him. "You ok Kouga you look a little tense!" Souta laughed "I can't wait to tell Kagome you got beat by me!" Souta teased.

That's it Kouga thought of Kagome looking at him and laughing he would not allow that those words sent Kouga's demon blood on fire as he never took his eyes from the ball. Souta smiled one final time before sending the ball towards Kouga with his best kick. Kouga watched as the ball approached he quickly spun around and extended his leg in the air aiming straight for the ball.

Slam!

Kouga's leg smacked the ball as he kicked it with all his power and might sending straight for Souta like a bullet. Kouga smiled as he saw the ball fly but then his smiled turned to a look of horror when he saw how fast the ball was going and having no intention of stopping only then did he relies what he did. "Souta run!" Kouga exclaimed but it was to late the ball slammed into Souta's chest sending him flying Souta flew a good distance before he was stopped by a fence as his back slammed into it as he sat there motionless.

"Shit" Kouga exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could towards Souta. He reached him and hit his knees in front of Souta putting a hand on his shoulder "Hey kid are you ok?! Kid say something!" Souta slowly lifted his head not enough to see his face but only to hear him talk. "K-Kouga" Kouga had to strain to hear his voice. "Yeah kid I'm here" Souta's head shot "That Was Awesome! Can we do that again?" Souta jumped to hit feet standing over Kouga smiling from ear to ear. Kouga quickly jumped to his feet "Y-You mean your ok?" Kouga asked in a shaky voice. "Of course I'm ok so can we play again?" Souta asked still smiling. "Uh well" Kouga started. "This kid is tougher than I thought"

Kagome ran across the dirt volleyball field she had gotten to school later then she wanted and had to hurry and change into her gym class cloths and pull her hair back into a pony tail. Now she ran across the school grounds seeing her friends hanging out by the fence. She ran to greet them "Hey guys" she said trying to catch her breath panting in front of them. "Kagome!" Eri said in surprise "So you came to school today?" Yukka said with a smile. "Yeah I took awhile to get her but I did" Kagome replied.

"Well your efforts where kind of in vein" Ayumi said with a wink. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked a confused look on her face. "Well we are about to go home school gets out early today." Yukka replied. "Why?" Kagome looked very confused at this point. "Well tonight is the dance" Ayumi said smiling "Dance?" Kagome asked "Yeah the school has been planning it for awhile now but you have not been here to know it's a dance couples only" Eri explained "When is this dance?" Kagome asked "Tonight in a few hours me Yukka and Eri are going to the mall to by some dresses." Ayumi said. "But I can't go I don't have a dress a date nothing" Kagome looked a bit sad. "What are you talking about you can run to your house change then meet us at the mall and we can help you by one." Eri explained

"Really? But I don't have a date" Kagome replied. "Are you kidding bring that cutie Kouga" Yukka winked "Kouga? Would he really go with me?" Kagome thought. "Well….. Uh I don't know" Kagome trailed off. "Come on it will be fun" Her friends coaxed "Well I guess I can" Kagome said Then a loud bell rang telling everyone school was over. "Well you better hurry Kagome" Eri said sailing past her. Along with Yukka and Ayumi Kagome stared at them for a moment "Uhh what am I doing I have to hurry and get home!" Kagome exclaimed she didn't even bother to change back to her school uniform she grabbed it form the dressing room then ran as fast as she could to her house.

Kouga and Souta sat in his room playing video games as Souta had taught him how. They sat side by side fighting each other with there characters as Souta was dominating Kouga. "Hey you cheated I was still on the ground!" Kouga winded "Nu uh you should have not just been laying there!" Souta said still smiling in victory. "What ever I don't want to play anymore" Kouga said placing his controller on the ground. When Kouga heard a strange sound coming from down stairs. "Intruder" Kouga thought He quickly got to his feet and walked over to Souta's door it was shut but still he could hear everything.

Suddenly he saw a shadow pass by Souta's door he didn't want to put the kid in danger so he turned his head to look at him. "Hey kid I will be right back stay here" He said sternly Souta gave him a slight nod seeing that he was serious. Kouga quickly opened the door closing it behind him. He stood in the hall for a moment before he heard a sound coming from Kagome's room. He silently walked over to the door to see that it was cracked he peered in only to see a shadowy figure.

Kouga braced himself for battle he didn't waist anymore time he burst through the door heading for the shadowy figure. He grabbed the figure and slammed it down on Kagome's bed holding the intruder below him. Kouga reared his claws back ready to claw the persons face off when he noticed the sent coming from it. Only then did notice who he had pinned below him "Kouga what are you doing get off me!" Kagome screamed Kouga looked down at Kagome her face full with anger but a big blush on her cheeks. "K-Kagome" Kouga stuttered as he looked down at her. "Umm am I interrupting something?" Both Kagome and Kouga turned to see Souta in the door way looking at the wolf demon with his sister pinned below him. Kagome's entire face turned red as she let out and ear piercing scream.

Slap!

Kouga sat on the floor stroking his burning cheek where Kagome had planted him a good one. Souta had headed back to his room not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Kagome walked over to her closet pulling out some cloths the blush still on her face. Kouga didn't really want to risk looking at Kagome and getting slapped again but he risked it.

Only then did he notice what she was wearing a lose sweater with her hair pulled back and red tight undergarments. Revealing her beautiful legs Kouga felt his lower half tighten at the thought of throwing Kagome back on her back and ravishing her. "Kouga did you hear me?" Kagome started Kouga snapped out of his thoughts to look up at her. "Huh?" Kouga said Kagome sighed "I said I'm going to the mall with some of my friends I will be back in an hour." Kouga looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Kagome can I come with you?" Kagome sighed

"Sorry Kouga but you can't but I will be back ok then me and you can spend time together." Kagome gave him a light smile before heading towards the door. "I will be back soon and ill be back with a gift for you so just be good till I get back." Kagome gave him a slight wink before heading out the door. Kouga gave a slight grin as he saw her walk out the room staring at her rump. His grin grew larger as he stoked his cheek "Yep it was worth it"

"Kagome hurry we don't want the store to close!" Eri exclaimed as she pushed Kagome in front of a large window that had manikin's dressed in beautiful dresses in the mall Yukka and Ayumi following close behind. "You see Kagome this is what we wanted to show you!" Yukka exclaimed. All three pointed to a manikin wearing a dark green dress that revealed cleavage and was tied around the neck to hold it up revealing its bare plastic back needless to say the dress was beautiful.

Kagome looked at it with a sparkle in her eye. "It's pretty" Kagome began. "Why do I feel a but coming on?" Ayumi asked "It looks to expensive I can't afford it" Kagome said looking down at her feet a bit sad. Both Yukka Eri and Ayumi stated to laugh "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

Eri stopped laughing long enough to point down to the manikin's feet. "We were hoping you would notice but I guess we have to tell you." Kagome looked down at the manikin and saw a sold sign. "I don't understand why did you show it to me if it has been sold?" Kagome asked All three of her friends gave her a large smile.  
Kagome went wide eyed "You didn't" Kagome managed to say "You got it all of us chipped in and bought it for you all you have to do is go in there and go get it." Eri smiled "B-but how?" Kagome managed to say "My aunt works at the store she gave us a discount." Yukka said with a smile Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she gave her friends a group hug. "Now what are we waiting for lets go get your dress." Ayumi said Kagome let go of them and gave her a slight nod.

Before they hurried into the store with her friends "So what am I going to spend my money on now?" Kagome asked Eri as they walked up to the counter. "How about you rent that cutie Kouga a Tuxedo surprise him." Kagome paused for a moment before pondering the thought in her mind. "Yes that's a good idea Kouga sure is going to be surprised" Kagome smiled at the thought as they walked up to the counter.

The Sun slowly was setting over Japan letting its light orange rays shining over the Higurashi shrine. Kagome quickly ran towards the door up the steps running towards her door holding two large shopping bags. Kouga and Souta sat in the living room watching T.V Kouga sat right in front of the screen memorized by the colors and moving pictures.

Kagome quickly opened the door and looked at Kouga and Souta. "Kagome!" Both Souta and Kouga exclaimed as they both ran over to greet her. Kagome gave them a warm smile before handing one of the large shopping bags she was carrying to Kouga. Kouga looked down at the bag in confusion "Souta go help get Kouga dressed I'm going to go change and then me and Kouga are going out" Kagome spoke

"going out? Going out where?" Souta asked in confusion "I already called mom she will tell you later ok?" Souta gave a slight nod before taking Kouga's hand and leading him upstairs. Kouga edgily walked up the stairs he wanted to know what was going on but if he and Kagome where going to finally spend sometime together then he was happy. Kagome quickly followed as she headed into her room holding her shopping bag as she through it on the bed and pulled out her new dress as she quickly started to change.

About 20 minutes later Kouga finally emerged from the bath room wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and his hair pulled back into a pony tail with a black bandana. He walked down the stairs wondering why Kagome had asked him to wear this strange cloths but Souta told him that is what guys wore when going to a party.

Kouga made his way down stares as he leaned his back against the wall waiting on Kagome as he folded his arms across his chest. A few moments pasted before he heard a noise coming down the stairs.

He turned to see as he mouth dropped at the sight there stood Kagome in the green dress she had been given by her friends. Her hair in a nice bun with tow stray hairs on the side of her face. She looked incredible for a second Kouga didn't even recognize her. "So how do I look?" Kagome asked as she stepped down to eye view with Kouga. Kouga quickly grabbed her hands with his and looked deep into her eyes "Kagome you look beautiful!" Kouga exclaimed Kagome gave him a light smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Kagome replied they continued to look at one another till she heard a honk outside. "Oh that's our ride!" Kagome said releasing herself from his grasp as she grabbed his hand and lead him outside. Kouga paused to see one of those things called cars with Kagome's mom in the front. "Come on we don't want to be late!" With that Kagome pulled him to the car and put him inside as the drove off.

**At the Dance**

Kouga and Kagome quickly walked into the gym of her school as Kouga looked at all the people dancing and strange music playing with flashy lights every where. One song ended and another began and Kagome let out a light smile in delight "Lets dance I love this song." Kagome pulled Kouga into the crowed of people holding his hand as they reached a comfortable spot and Kagome placed her hand on Kouga's shoulder and her other hand in his as they started dancing slightly. Kouga took the hint as she gently wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist dancing with her enjoying her company. When another song started to play and this one was a lot faster as Kouga and Kagome became lost in the music and started dancing faster.

**Moments later**

Kagome and Kouga struggled to catch there breath they were having a great time Kouga had not felt like this since he and Kagome danced together in his world at his den. Kagome laughed and danced with Kouga having the time of her life until the fast beat music died down and a slow love song played. Kagome quickly released Kouga's hand's about to go sit down when Kouga grabbed her again and pulled her to him. "Not so fast" Kouga said in a slight cocky voice as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he placed his other hand over hers and pulled it to his chest.

Kagome looked up at Kouga a small blush on her face she gave him a light smile before resting her head on his chest as the feeling of him breathing made her relax. Kouga loved every moment of it but her sweet sent floating up to his nose and her beauty was making him crazy. He wanted to kiss her so bad as he had wanted the day before. "Kagome" He let out in a hot voice Kagome lifted her head to look up at him only to see his icy blue eyes burning into her own.

"Why? Why is he staring at me like that?" Kagome thought Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw him lean closer to her. Kagome knew that look it was the same look Inuyasha had given her when he was going to kiss her only it wasn't her he wanted to kiss it was Kikyo. Images of Inuyasha and Kikyo fell into her mind how much it hurt to see them like that how much it still hurt. Kagome did not want to feel that pain again Kagome slowly turned her head away from Kouga not daring to look at him in the eye. Kouga quickly snapped out of his trance as he looked at Kagome staring away from him.

Something told him that Inuyasha had to do with her unhappiness and her inability to trust him. "Kagome look at me." Kouga said in a stern yet calm voice Kagome slowly turned to meet his gaze. Kouga instantly saw sadness in her deep chocolate colored eyes. Kouga leaned again this time making sure Kagome would not turn her head as grew closer, but instead of claming her lips he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes a bit less sad as Kouga pulled back Kagome rested her head onto his chest again.

Kouga took the hint as he laid his head onto hers taking in her wonderful sent. "Kouga" Kagome started "Yes" "Can we go home?" Kouga went a bit wide eyed at the question but then let out a small sigh. "Alright" Kouga took Kagome's hand as they dodged the other couples on the floor. When they reached the entrance Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder as they walked out of the school grounds.

Only then did he fell Kagome was a bit cold he took of the jacket to his suit as he draped it around Kagome's shoulder's. "Here you look a bit cold." Kagome smiled at him "Thank you" "Kagome do you want to hurry and get home?" Kouga asked "Yes if you don't mind" Kagome replied "Alright" Kouga quickly took Kagome in his arms holding her bridal style as he sped down the side walk moving to fast for any of the humans to see.

When they reached Kagome's house Kouga stood outside the door "Kouga I don't want to wake up them up" Kagome spoke lightly Kouga took the hint he ran around the house to where Kagome's window was as he jumped up on the tree outside her bed room window he slowly let Kagome down as he slide the glass open before taking her back in his arms and jumping inside the window with Kagome.

Kagome smiled glad to be home as she released herself form Kouga's grip and went over to her closet to find some pj's. Kouga slowly closed the window behind him. "Here you can wear these" Kagome handed Kouga a pair of gray sweat pants. "K I'll be right back" Kouga took the bottoms as he walked over to Kagome's bath room and let down his hair and took of the strange cloths he had been wearing. He slipped the pants on only to poke a hole in the rear so his tail could go through.

He came out to see Kagome lying on her bed already wearing her strange sleeping cloths. He wondered if she had fallen asleep he walked over to the bed only to see her staring up at him. He was a bit happy so know she was still awake. He happily laid on the floor by her bed as he heard her breathing he didn't want her to sleep just yet. "Kagome can I ask you something?" "Umm yes what is it?" "Why were you so sad at that dance?" "It's a long story do you really want to know?" "Yeah" Kagome sighed as she sat up Kouga heard her move so he got to his feet and sat beside her on her bed. Kagome sighed as she began to tell him all about Kikyo and Inuyasha and how they came to meet.

Kouga listened with interest until she was done. "That's why?" Kouga asked "Yes" Kagome felt so helpless she placed her head on her knee trying not to cry. Kouga could smell the tears he slowly moved closer to Kagome as he hooked his finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Kagome please don't cry." Kagome looked deep into his icy blue eyes she was speechless she had been expecting him to be angry at Inuyasha but his eyes were almost understanding.

"We should get some sleep." Kagome finally spoke Kouga gave her a slight nod he knew what that meant 'get on the floor because I'm tired' Kouga released Kagome as he made his way to the edge of the bed before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder Kouga turned to see Kagome staring at him with a small blush on her face. "Kouga do you mind sleeping with me tonight?" Kagome looked away not wanting to see his expression Kouga was shocked but that did not stop him from smiling. He got to his feet as he pulled back the covers for Kagome as she got under her pink bed spread. Kouga climbed over her as he laid beside her she had her back turned to him.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closely to him as he laid his head behind her. He lifted up to give her a light kiss on the forehead before laying back down. He could tell by her breathing she was half way asleep but the sent of fresh tears still clung to her. "Kagome I will never let that mutt hurt you again." He pulled her tighter to him "I swear it"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading I'm working on chapter 16 so I hope you guys stick around on the next chapter a sour rejoining between Inuyasha Kouga and Kagome see you soon.**


	16. Naraku's Evil Plan Unfold's

**Hello again welcome back to a new chapter a sweet and sour rejoining of Inuyasha Kouga and Kagome. Well with out further delay on with the story**

**Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**

The wind blew through Kagolly's hair as she ran past the think forest around Kaede's village. The sun was now shining brightly over to forest as mid day approached. Kagolly had ran all night chasing the sent of Kouga and Kagome it led her to that village up ahead. She quickly used her demon strength to make a leap off the ground and into the trees. She stared over the top of the trees seeing that small village up ahead Kagolly got on one knee braising herself for the jump she was about to take. Kagolly used all her strength as she leapt through the air into the village. She landed near a small stream just outside the village Kagolly was strong but still needed a breather she knelt down and began drinking some of the cool water from the stream.

**With Inuyasha**

"Would you guys get off my back!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he walked out of Kaede's hut. All of his companions Shippo Miroku and Sango had been telling him to go back and get Kagome. Inuyasha had too much pride to face Kagome so he simply blew them off and walked outside hoping some fresh air would calm him. He slowly walked down the steep steps that lead down to the village he walked against the crowd of villagers and farmers when a strange sent caught his attention. "Wolf?" Inuyasha thought he quickly took off running in the direction the sent was coming from. He ran outside the village to a stream where he caught a look at his opponent it was not the wolf he was thinking it was. There before him stood a female wolf her back was turned but you could still tell she was a woman.

Inuyasha clenched his sword preparing to fight Kagolly had finished drinking and was about to take off for another run when the sent of dog caught her nose. She turned to see Inuyasha glaring at her his hand on his sword "Who are you?" She asked sternly "I was just about to ask you the same question. Why are you in this village you reek of the sent of Kouga!" Inuyasha barked Kagolly narrowed her eyes at the name "How do you know Kouga?" Kagolly asked Then Kagolly took a good look at the half demon before her.

"Hang on a sec" Kagolly thought "Might you be the half demon Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ear twitched at his name "How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked Kagolly let out a light grin "That's easy you're the one who is always trying to take Kouga's woman away, he told me all about you" "What are talking about? What woman?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused "Don't play dumb the girl know as Kagome!" Kagolly barked back "Kagome? Look I don't know what Kouga told you but Kagome aint his woman!" Inuyasha spoke anger rising in his voice.

"Oh really then please tell me why Kouga and Kagome have been traveling together for such a long time?" Kagolly replied "What are you talking about we have not seen that scrawny wolf in weeks!" "Maybe you have not but Kagome and Kouga have been seeing each other since he found her after a battle with some demon. I think his name was something with a Y….Yancu…. Yanco…. Yancutsu yes that's right Yancutsu." Kagolly said with a hint of a smile. "That's impossible Kagome would never do that!"

Inuyasha stopped short when Kagome's sent caught his nose it was coming from the well. Inuyasha quickly sped past Kagolly towards the well "Hey wait!" Kagolly yelled after him before quickly chasing behind him.

Kagome slowly rolled around in her bed sheets still sleeping before her eyes slowly fluttered open. She quickly sat up as the memories of last night flood into her mind "Kouga" Kagome said with a yawn as she looked around her room in search of him.

She seen him by her bathroom door as she was pulling his hair into a pony tail he already had his armor on. Kagome watched him until he was finished and turned to face her. "Oh morning" Kouga said with a smile Kagome smiled back at him as she got to her feet to face him.

"Well Kouga guess what" Kagome said "What?" Kouga asked "I was thinking about something last night so I decided I wanted to return to the feudal aura." Kouga looked a bit surprised even though he didn't want to admit it he had been wanting to go back and seen how his pack was doing. He was sure Kagolly would be pretty mad for him being gone so long.

"Alright so when do we leave?" Kouga asked "Well I' going to go change then we can head out k?" "Sure" Kouga said "I will just wait down stairs" Kouga smiled down at her before floated out the door Kagome sighed before closing her door and changing into her famous school uniform.

Moments passed before Kagome emerged from her room and headed down the stairs to see Kouga sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Souta "Well are you ready Kouga?" Kouga quickly got to his feet and walked beside Kagome.

Kagome smiled up at him she said her goodbyes to her family. Before both Kagome and Kouga where out the door and heading towards the well's shrine. They walked side by side but Kagome remained in a strange silence as the shrine drew closer "I haven't told Kouga but I don't know if I want to face Inuyasha alone."

They reached the shrine as Kagome opened the sliding doors and walked down the small steps Kouga by her side. She looked down into the darkness of the well a bit nervous "Is something wrong?" Kouga asked Kagome shook her head "No I'm fine" Kagome smiled

"This is it after we go back I will have to face Inuyasha" Kagome thought "Kouga you better hold on to me" Kagome said Kouga let out a cocky smile before he grabbed Kagome and pulled her up into his arms holding her bridal style. "No problem" Kouga smiled down at her Kagome stared up at him a small blush on her face. Before she could say anything he placed his feet on the outside of the well before jumping into the darkness.

Kouga and Kagome passed through the swirling colors around them as the end neared. Kouga suddenly felt his feet on solid ground as the colors faded away reviling stone walls. Kouga looked up to see a clear blue sky he was home again.

He tightened his grip on Kagome as he gave a final leap out of the well to land beside his feeling the soft grass beneath his feet. He let Kagome down as they stood side beside Kouga took in a deep breath how he missed the smell of fresh air and tall oak trees. "Well I guess this is good-bye" Kagome said trying to put on her best smile but Kouga could smell her sadness "Kagome" Kouga said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder "Kouga" Kagome began "I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you" Kouga said looking deeply in to her eyes Kagome gave a slight gasp of sadness.

Slowly she stepped closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouga slowly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him. As they embracing couple was unaware of the half demon and wolf that was coming through the trees. Inuyasha froze at the sight before him before his very eyes was Kagome in the arms of Kouga both smiling and enjoying each others company.

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha managed to spit out Kagome and Kouga turned to see who said that as they released each other. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed jumping out of Kouga's embrace "So it was true all of it y-you have been with that wolf all this time" Inuyasha managed to speak through his shock.

"Inuyasha it's not what it looks like" Kagome tried to say in a calming voice "Ha what I tell you now do you believe me" All Kouga Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Kagolly walked out from the showdown of the trees. "K-Kagolly?" Kouga spoke "Hey you took so long coming back so I came to get you but now I can see you and Kagome have been busy" Kagolly said with a laugh "Kagolly shut up!" Kouga exclaimed He didn't even look at her he was fixed on what Inuyasha was about to do.

Inuyasha bawled his fist and clenched his fangs no words could describe the hate he felt for that wolf. He quickly lunged for him luckily Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome and leapt through the air as Inuyasha's claws slammed into the ground. Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Kouga with Kagome's in his arms standing next to Kagolly.

That sight made Inuyasha angrier Kouga gently let Kagome down beside Kagolly. As he took a few steps in front of them Kouga peered over his shoulder to stare at Kagolly. "Kagolly get Kagome out of here" "What? No way I'm not going anywhere!" Kagolly exclaimed "That's an order!" Kouga scorned Kagolly. Kagolly flinched at the anger in his voice she could tell now was not the time to be disobeying her leader. Kagome stared at Kouga for a moment "Kouga" Kagome started Kouga felt a ping of guilt for leaving her but he would not put her in danger. "Now Kagolly" Kouga turned away Kagolly nodded as she quickly grabbed Kagome and slung Kagome over her shoulder.

Before running in to the thick forest Kagome stared over Kagolly's shoulder extending a hand out to try and reach Kouga and Inuyasha. "No let me go!" Kagome screamed as Kouga and Inuyasha became no more then shadows in the distance.

Kouga felt relived as he saw Kagome vanish amongst the trees now he turned to face Inuyasha. "Are you ready flee bag!" Inuyasha yelled as he flexed his claws towards Kouga.

Kouga noticed the look in his eye it was not like before when he would try to bonk him on the head for fllritting with Kagome. No this was way different he had the look of blood lust in his eyes the look that says this won't end till one of us drops dead. Kouga took a battle stance as Inuyasha launched himself at him again.

Kouga dogged the attack and leapt behind Inuyasha delivering a hard punch into his back. Inuyasha yelped in pain before he quickly turned around and delivered a hard kick across Kouga's face sending him flying face first into the dirt. Kouga quickly got back to his feet as he faced Inuyasha "That all you got mutt!" Inuyasha let out an evil chuckle before launching at Kouga again.

Kagolly ran for only a little while before Kagome's crying screaming and kicking finally forced her to put her down. As soon as Kagome's feet hit the ground she tried running past Kagolly back to Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagolly quickly grabbed her arm forcing her back to see eye view with her. "Kagome stop that you can't go back you could be killed!" Kagome shook her head "I don't care!" "Don't be foolish!" Kagolly exclaimed "There going to kill each other!" Kagome screamed tears streaming down her face. "Kagome…." Kagolly tried to think of something soothing to say but she thought of nothing.

Suddenly Kagolly felt a demon aura approaching "Well well well what do we have here" an evil sounding voice spoke. Both Kagolly and Kagome looked up into the sky where the voice had come from only to see Soranji and her brother Sucyomayru floating above them with demons and poison insect by there side. "Its you!" Kagome exclaimed "You know this person" Kagolly asked "She is a demon from Naraku she tried to kill Kouga and me" Kagome replied "Oh how sweet you remember me" Soranji said with a laugh

"What do you want!" Kagome exclaimed "Umm let me see how about you" Soranji smiled Kagolly stepped in front of Kagome "Over my dead body!" Kagolly revealed her fangs to the strange demon "Kagome get back to Kouga" Kagolly said "What about you?" Kagome questioned "Ill be alright just get to Kouga now" Kagolly spoke getting ready to kill anyone who came near her Kagolly knew she is a good fighter but there is no way she could kill all those demons and protect Kagome.

Kagome gave a slight nod before turning from Kagolly and running into the forest. Kagolly kept her eyes peered on the strange demons before the one knows as Sucyomayru vanished into a wind of miasma. "Now I guess it is just me and you" Soranji smiled down at Kagolly before launching down at her Kagolly stood her ground as she saw Soranji near her.

Kagome ran blindly through the forest following the sense of the shikon jewel shards that Kouga had she was not paying any attention as she looked behind her seeing if anyone was chasing her. Only to run head forest into something hard and cold she slowly fell back and hit the ground as she looked up hoping it had been a tree. Only to see Sucyomayru standing over her Kagome gasped as she quickly got to her feet about to run back to Kagolly. He slowly took a few steps forward

"Stay away from me or you'll be sorry!" Kagome exclaimed Sucyomayru was impressed that a mere human girl would stand up to him. He extended his hand up he gently placed it over her cheek holding her face gently. Kagome was about to slap his hand away how dare this demon touch her but once Kagome looked into his eyes she became paralyzed.

Kagome's eyes slowly turned to a foggy gray before Sucyomayru spoke "Sleep" Kagome suddenly felt light headed as her legs gave way and she slowly started falling only to be caught by Sucyomayru he lifted her up holding her bridal style. He held her closely as he vanished into a fog of miasma.

Kagolly dodged Soranji's attack as she jumped out the way but the many demons that had come with Soranji came up behind Kagolly trying to sink there teeth into her. Kagolly dodged them only to see Soranji come up behind her slamming her fist hard into her back sending Kagolly face first in the ground.

Kagolly quickly jumped back up to her feet as she was about to launch back at Soranji when one of the demons came up behind her and sank its teeth into her shoulder. Kagolly yelled out in pain she quickly extended her hand back and sank her claws into the demons head forcing it to release.

"Oh don't tell me you done already" Soranji said in a mocking voice Kagolly bared her fangs. As she jumped towards Soranji punching her hard in her stomach. Soranji pushed away from Kagolly as she floated back to the ground. Kagolly followed but landed a few feet away. "Not bad" Soranji said holding her stomach "Ha you aint seen nothing yet" Kagolly said about to launch back at Soranji "Soranji" A strong voice spoke Soranji looked up to see Sucyomayru floating over her Kagome still in his arms "Kagome!" Kagolly exclaimed she jumped up about to claw Sucyomayru face off when another demon swept under her and dug its fangs inside of her leg.

Two more demons appeared as they to dug there teeth in to Kagolly's arms sending her falling back to the ground. They pinned her down as Kagolly was unable to move. Soranji moved over to Kagolly staring down at her with a smile "Your pathetic" "D-Damn you" Kagolly bared her fangs Soranji.

Kouga and Inuyasha kept on exchanging punches and cruel words. Now Kouga stood a few feet away from Inuyasha as both men tried to catch there breathe. "Whats wrong mutt all out of breathe!" Kouga exclaimed still painting "Shut up your not one to talk!" Inuyasha said facing Kouga about to go again He launched at Kouga but Kouga dogged that was it Inuyasha wanted this over with. He grabbed hold of his sword and held it towards Kouga.

"Alright you sorry excuse for a demon before I blow you away I want to know why you were with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to use the wind scare. Kouga let out a light snort at the question "I found Kagome after you failed to protect her from the demon Yancutsu. Me and her traveled together only because she wanted to find you. Only to find out when I took her back to that village you were to timing her with that dead priestess." Kouga replied Inuyasha went wide eyed Kouga noticed his surprise.

"That's right she told me all about your past love affairs with that corpse!" Inuyasha tighten his grip on the sword when he was about to use the wind scare. Kouga got ready to try and doge it when a strange sent stung his nose. "Blood" Kouga turned in the direction the sent came from "Kagolly's blood" "What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha yelled Kouga ignored Inuyasha as he dashed through the trees disappearing into the forest Inuyasha following close behind.

Kouga ran as fast as his legs could carry him until a strange sight came in view there Kagolly with three demons there teeth sunk in to the wolf he considered family. Kouga quickly ran by her side as he slashed the demons in two. Kouga stood in front of Kagolly his back turned to her. He bared his fangs at the sight Soranji stood in front of him smiling through her stone mask. "Well if it isn't Kouga did you miss me?" Soranji spoke Kouga didn't get a chance to answer when a strange voice spoke.

"Soranji we have what we came for" Kouga looked up to see a strange male demon with his arms holding Kagome. "Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed "What a drag" Soranji spoke as she leapt in to the air next to her brother. Suddenly a blast of energy stuck through the air but both Soranji and her brother dogged. Inuyasha stood down at the ground ready to send another attack from the wind scar. "Inuyasha stop swinging that thing around you can his Kagome!" Kouga yelled Inuyasha looked at his targets

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha asked only to see that same demon that he met at the shrine some days ago holding Kagome. "It's you!" Inuyasha spoke "Inuyasha if you want this priestess back then come to our castle."Sucyomauru spoke tighting his grip on Kagome. With that said both demons vanished into the sky in a swirl of miasma. "Kagome!!!!" Kouga yelled.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 16 hope u like it so far pliz review and tell me what you think till next time bye**


	17. Naraku's Captive

**Yes Yes I know I left a cliffy but I can't help myself: Grin: well anyways back to the story hope you enjoy and leave lots of reviews.**

**Notes: This chapter is a bit on the short side but this chapter was only to finish off my cliffy from chapter 16 but I promise chapter 18 will be a whole lot longer.**

**

* * *

**Kouga stood in shock he had not moved since Kagome had faded into that cloud of miasma. Was it a dream he just wanted someone to shake him and tell him that Kagome was alright. Inuyasha on the other hand was not motionless he quickly sheathed his sword as he stormed over to Kouga. Once he reached him Inuyasha clenched his fist and brought it hard to Kouga's cheek. 

Kouga's head swung to the side breaking his glance at the sky as. Inuyasha brought his hand back to his side before speaking "You happy now wolf! Kagome has been taken by Naraku, now who failed to protect her?!"

Those words stung Kouga he quickly shot his head back around to face Inuyasha giving him his blood lust eye. Telling him 'say that again and I'll take out your heart and make you eat it!" Inuyasha was a bit taken back by that look but he said nothing.

Kagolly still behind Kouga tried to stand only to be shot back down by the pain in her legs. She let out a yelp of pain as Kouga turned to face her he quickly went to her side "Kagolly are you alright?" Kagolly placed a hand over her leg as blood began to stream out "Just peachy" Kagolly said sarcasm in her voice before she flinched as she felt another shot of pain this time from her arm.

"Kagolly stop joking around your losing a lot of blood" Kouga said he quickly lifted Kagolly's arm around his shoulder and stared heading in the direction of the village. "Hey where do you think your going?" Inuyasha shouted after him. "Where do you think? Kagolly is injured I'm taking her to that village to get treated." Kouga shouted over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Inuyasha pause for a moment looking up at the sky he let a low growl pass his lips before following after Kouga.

**In Kaede's hut**

"You did what!" Sango yelled at the half demon before her. "Get off my back!" Inuyasha replied sitting down by the fire Miroku sat with his back to the wall his staff pulled to his chest. Kouga and Kagolly sat not to far away by the fire as Kouga had just finished wrapping Kagolly's leg. "That's fine I can do the rest by myself" Kagolly said trying to reassure Kouga.

Kagolly took the bandage wrap from his hand as she wrapped it around her arms biting the end of it and pulling to make sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding. "Inuyasha you idiot! You chased Kagome straight to Naraku just because you saw Kouga and Kagome doing the same thing you do with Kikyou!" Shippo yelled before quickly being nailed in the head by Inuyasha.

Shippo let out a yelp as he stoked his knew lump on his head. "Now violence won't solve anything." Miroku said in a calming voice "No Shippo is right now how are we going to find Kagome!" Sango yelled still angry "Sango calm down we have to think of a plan first." Miroku replied "Well we would not need a plan if some mutt had not started this whole mess." Kouga said under his breath just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "What was that you flee bag you saying this is my fault!" Inuyasha stood to his feet ready to beat the wolf to a pulp.

Kouga quickly got his feet in Inuyasha face "Who else would it be! If you had never went crazy Kagome would sitting here with us right now!" "Well I would have never had to go crazy if you would just get it through your think skull that Kagome don't want you!" "Your one to talk why would Kagome want you after you two time her with a corpse!" Kouga barred his fangs about to claw Inuyasha face off.

"That's enough both of you!" Kagolly stood up pushing in between the two demons. "None of this is going to help Kagome we need to think of a plan" Kagolly said pushing Kouga back and staring at Inuyasha. "Fine" Inuyasha snorted as he sat back down "What do you have in mind?" Kouga asked Kagolly as they both sat down by the fire.

**Naraku's Castle**

Kagome sat in a dark room with stone walls chains on her wrist and ankles she was chained to the wall to keep her from running also a large steal chain collar around her neck. Miasma was all around her it was getting hard to breath. "This has to be some kind of dungeon" Kagome thought trying to see all her surroundings.

She saw a large satire case lead up to a large steal door. "That has to be the way out!" Kagome thought as she got to her feet she walked a few steps forward only to be pulled back by her shackles. She hit the ground hard as she fell back against the wall.

"Ow that hurt!" Kagome said out loud. "Well Well Well look what we have here. Going some where Kagome?" A cold voice said in the direction of the stairs Kagome diverted her attention to who had just spoken. Kagome's eyes widen in shock before narrowing at the person before her "Naraku" Kagome said coldly.

Naraku let a smile pass over his lips "It's good to see you to Kagome" Naraku took a few steps forward as he quickly floated in front of Kagome. Kagome quickly jumped to her feet as she slowly stepped away till her back was pressing against the wall.

Never taking her eyes off Naraku "Oh what's this you don't seem happy to see me?" Naraku stepped even closer "Get back!" Kagome yelled Naraku's smile only grew larger "Why did you send your incarnations to capture me?" Kagome demanded to know "Is it not obvious?" Naraku finally reached Kagome as he lifted his arm up and placed his hand around Kagome's neck. "Get your hands off me!" Kagome yelled trying to break free of his grasp before he tightened his grip.

"It could end so quickly" Naraku said with a smile Kagome closed her eyes as she just thought of Inuyasha and Kouga coming to the rescue. "Naraku" A strange voice called from behind both Naraku and Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes as she looked over Naraku's shoulder "Kouga?" Kagome thought but Kagome was wrong behind Naraku stood Sucyomauru.

"Lord Naraku might I remind you that the priestess is an important part of your plan" Sucyomauru spoke in a cold voice. Naraku gave a small sigh before he released Kagome he slowly took a few steps forward before taking a stand in front of Sucyomauru. "Very well" Naraku spoke as he passed by Sucyomauru he slowly walked up the stairs as he walked out the door letting it seal behind him.

Kagome quickly turned her gaze to Sucyomauru she had just gotten rid of Naraku and now she had to deal with his incarnation. Sucyomauru slowly gazed at Kagome looking her up and down he slowly took a few steps forward.

He to lifted up his hand towards her neck "Not again!" Kagome thought as she quickly shut her eyes. Only instead of placing his hand over her neck he merely extended one of his claws towards her metal collar chained around her neck and cut it through the center.

It slowly split in two as it fell down by her feet Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she saw the collar on the floor. She quickly looked up at Sucyomauru a bit confused Sucyomauru gave her a light glance before he knelt down by her feet.

He let a light amount of energy spring from his claws as it sliced away her shackles on her ankles. Freeing her legs but he did not remove the shackles on her wrist. He slowly got back to his feet as he looked deep into her eyes "Forgive me that is all I can do" Sucyomauru spoke in a calm voice. "Uh thank you" Kagome said very lowly "What's with this guy he seems almost nice" Sucyomauru gave her a slight nod before he slowly reached inside his armor as he pulled out a small handkerchief with something wrapped inside. He extended his hand out to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before taking the small handkerchief. When he felt the package out of his hand he turned his back to Kagome as he slowly walked up the stairs "It is not much but please eat you will need your strength." With that said Sucyomauru vanished out the dark room.

Kagome looked down blankly at the small package in her hands she slowly placed her hand over it opening it. Her eyes widen there in her hand was some strawberries a cut up banana and some cherries. "Wow this looks good? Did he do this for me?" Kagome thought out loud

**With Kouga**

The sun had slowly faded away behind the mountain as night swiftly fell. Kouga set high in a large oak tree looking over the land trying to take his mind off his worries but nothing helped. He slowly looked up at the sky staring at the stars "Kagome be safe" Kouga thought. Kouga quickly shifted his gaze when he heard some one walking below him. He quickly looked down to see Inuyasha staring into the darkness in front of him "What do you think you doing mutt" Kouga yelled down.

Inuyasha quickly looked up "Shut up don't you smell that?" Inuyasha asked Kouga paused before he smelt the air his eyes widen at the smell. "Naraku" Kouga quickly jumped down to the ground by Inuyasha. "Lets go" Kouga said as he sped off in the direction of the sent Inuyasha and Kouga ran for awhile before they came to a halting stop in the distance they saw a figure with raven black hair "Naraku!" Kouga yelled but when the figure turned around it was not Naraku but another "S-Soranji!" Inuyasha yelled Soranji gave him a light smile "Hello Inuyasha"

**Thanks for reading chapter 17 I am in the works of 18 I hope you like it see you soon bye.**


	18. Kiss That Sealed Time

**Welcome back everybody here is chapter 18 like I promised I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you enjoy well on with the story**

**Note: A big thanks to all the people who left me reviews it is always nice to know you like my story and my new characters.**

**Note: Just to let you know some people have e-mailed me asking if this was turning into a Sucyomaru and Kagome. To answer your question no Kagome and Kouga is my only paring in this story**

* * *

The wind blew Soranji's raven black hair as she stood in front of both Inuyasha and Kouga. "Soranji what the hell do you want!" Inuyasha yelled flexing his claws "I would think twice about trying to kill me" Soranji spoke in a cool voice "Give me a reason why not!" Kouga spoke as he stepped in front of Inuyasha. "With out me you're never going to see that pretty little priestess of yours" Soranji spoke "Kagome? Where is she what have you done with her!?" Kouga yelled glaring daggers at Soranji. "Relax she is alive and well for the moment" "If you lay a finger on Kagome's head I'll" Inuyasha began. Before Soranji interrupted him "If you want your woman back alive you will listen the offer I am giving you" Kouga's eyes widen a bit "What offer?" Soranji let a light smile spread over her lips under her stone mask.

"I am here to make you a deal I will give you back your priestess if you do something for me in return." Soranji began "Name it" Kouga started "Kouga!" Inuyasha barked "Has he lost his mind he is going to trust her?" Inuyasha thought Soranji ignored Inuyasha as she spoke. "In exchange for the priestess you will kill Naraku" Soranji finished Kouga's eyes widen "What the hell I thought she was on Naraku's side?" Kouga thought.

"And how do you think we can do that. With Naraku's castle protected by a barrier we cant get close enough to fight him let alone kill him." Kouga began "I have thought of that Naraku as you know is a half demon his day of weakness is almost here. I will give you back the priestess and she will be able to find the castle sensing the jewel shards Naraku posses. When Naraku's time of weakness comes I will send for you then you and your friends will storm the castle and take Naraku's life." Kouga looked at Soranji for a moment before speaking

"And I am to believe your risking your life to help us. After Naraku finds out that you betrayed him you know he will kill you right?" Soranji narrowed her eyes "I do not fear death if I must die then I want to go to the after life knowing Naraku is close behind me" Soranji spoke no emotion in her voice Kouga and Inuyasha remained silent Soranji turned her back to the demons as she began to fade into the miasma around her

"Hold on Soranji when will you bring Kagome!" Kouga called after her "Tomorrow at night fall" Soranji spoke before vanishing. Inuyasha looked at Kouga for a moment as he walked by his side "Do you think we can trust her?" Inuyasha asked "We don't have a choice." Kouga looked up at the night sky as a shooting star passed over head.

The day had risen as the sun tied to prevail the dark miasma that surrounded Naraku's castle but to no prevail. Kagome still locked in the dark dungeon had fallen asleep against the stone wall she slept peacefully enjoying her dreams.

**Kagome's Dream**

"Hey Kagome wait up" Inuyasha called after her as he ran close behind her through and open field of thick lush grass and flowers far as the eye could see. "No way!" Kagome yelled back with a smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled after her as he gave a final jump and landed in front of Kagome. Kagome came to a halt only to lose her balance as she fell into Inuyasha warm arms Inuyasha lost his footing as he fell back. Kagome laid on top of the half demon a blush on her face before.

He slowly sat up and gently pushed Kagome onto her back. As he gently climbed on top of her as he started down into her deep brown eyes. He gently lowered his face to hers as he gave her a gentle kiss. Her lips were sweet and made him crave more he gently slid his tongue into her mouth as Kagome slowly joined the passionate kiss. "I love you Kagome" Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to look down at Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second just to make sure this was real when she opened her eyes she gasped. Inuyasha was no longer above her she looked deep into the persons eyes to see there icy blue shade she knew at once who they belonged to. "Kouga" Kagome began "Yo" Kouga said as he lowered his body down to Kagome's this time capturing her lips kissing her gently. "I love you" Kouga whispered through kisses "I love...

**End Dream**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she took in her dark surrounding Kagome quickly sat up as she gently placed her fingers over her lips "It was a dream" Kagome thought out loud "I wonder what time it is?" Kagome thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A low rumble came from Kagome's stomach Kagome placed her hand over her tummy. "Good thing I saved some" Kagome slowly reached down into her pocket as she pulled out what was left of the food Sucyomauru had given her.

She slowly lifted a few banana slices into her mouth along with a cherry once she finished the food off she placed the handkerchief back into her pocket she saw no use in throwing it away. Kagome quickly got to her feet as she stretched her tight muscles "I wonder how the group is doing they must be so worried" Kagome thought but was soon interrupted by a pain in her stomach.

Kagome gasped as she fell to her knees she felt the food she had just ate coming up she quickly got to her feet as she ran as far as her chains would let her as she released the fowl flavor in her mouth. Kagome quickly felt light headed as she quickly stumbled back till she felt the wall against her back "Ah my stomach my head!" Kagome mentally screamed "Was that food poisonous" Kagome thought out loud

"No it wasn't poison" A female voice spoke from the top of the stairs Kagome slowly looked up as she saw none other then Kagura. "K-Kagura" Kagome began as she placed her hand over her stomach trying to stop the pain she was feeling. "The food you ate was not poison it's this miasma around you. You are a human so you are affected by the toxins. Every time you breathe in you take in a small amount of poison" Kagura fished "Poison so I'm going to die?" Kagome asked panic in her voice "Not yet no but in a few more hours you will probably be dead"

Kagome gasped fear over coming her "Still there is little I can do" Kagura turned her back to Kagome as she slowly started back up the stairs. "Wait Kagura" Kagome started Kagura slowly glanced over her shoulder "Kagura why did you come here?" Kagome asked Kagura narrowed her eyes "Naraku ordered me to make sure you were still alive" With that said Kagura slowly started up the stairs as the door sealed shut behind her. Kagome felt terrified "Am I really going to die here? No I'm not that weak I am going to find a way out of here!" Kagome mentally yelled Kagome quickly pushed aside her pain in her stomach.

She took a few steps forward as she stretched her chains she pulled with all her strength. "Come on" Kagome said out loud but to no use the chains would not budged but Kagome was not going to give up that easy.

She quickly walked back over to the wall as she balled her hand into a fist as she quickly placed the shackles against the wall she reared back as she slammed it against the wall. "Come on break you dang thing break" Kagome kept slamming her wrist against the wall despite the throbbing pain in both her stomach and her wrist. Sucyomauru walked down the miasma polluted hall way he was on his way to speak to Naraku when he heard small cracking noises coming from the dungeon. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly changed his course as he headed towards the dungeon door. Kagome sat with her back against the wall breathing heavily.

She had been trying to break her shackles for about two hours now and nothing worked her wrist were throbbing along with her stomach. "It's kind of getting hard to breath." Kagome thought panting for breath her head was pounding she was willing to do anything to make this pain go away. Kagome suddenly heard the door open as she looked up to see an outline of a figure

"My vision is blurry I cant see" Kagome thought as she tried to make out the figure she saw it was a man drawing closer to her. "K-Kouga" Kagome's last thought before blacking out.

The sun slowly was setting as it cast it bright orange pink and yellow rays across the sky.Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful colors of the sky. She laid on something soft she slowly turned her gaze to see she was in a field of grass. Kagome quickly sat up to look at her surroundings "Was this a dream" Kagome thought only to feel pain coming from her wrist she looked down her shackles were gone but they had left marks she could see her dried blood around her wrist. Kagome lifted her arm up only for something red caught her eye she saw a large apple beside her Kagome's stomach growled as Kagome grabbed the fruit and made short work of it.

Kagome quickly got to her feet as she was about to go observe her area when she quickly saw a stream not to far from where she stood. She quickly walked over to it as she knelt down scooping up the fresh water splashing some on her face before drinking to her hearts content. "You've awoken" A male voice spoke

Kagome quickly jumped to her feet as she looked off in the direction of who said that. She saw none other then Sucyomauru "Its you!" Kagome spoke in surprise "Good to see the miasma did not affect your memories" Sucyomauru said in a calm voice "Miasma? Oh that right I was trapped down in the dungeon but how am I here?" Kagome began

"When I went to check on you I saw that you were barley conscious. You had breathed in a great deal of poison so I broke your shackles. Only to bring you here so the toxins could clear your system." Sucyomauru explained Kagome took a few steps back 'Right now if she could run fast enough she could probably make it back to Kouga and Inuyasha'

"I would advice against your actions. Though your shackles have been removed you are still Naraku's captive you may be away from the castle but you are still inside Naraku's barrier, you have no chance of escape." Sucyomauru said in a still calm voice Kagome sighed "Why did you bring me here you could have just let me die?" Kagome asked "You are no use to Naraku dead" Sucyomauru replied

"I see" Kagome said as she walked back over to the stream she slowly sat down "I better enjoy this small amount of freedom while it last" Kagome thought Sucyomauru slowly walked over to Kagome as he sat by her side. "Priestess may I see your wrist?" Kagome looked over to Sucyomauru for a moment before she slowly pulled up her sleeve to show her blood dried wrist.

Sucyomauru looked for a moment before he slowly reached inside his armor and pulled out a small cloth he slowly reached over and dipped it into the water. He slowly brought it back as he placed it over her wrist he gently wrapped his other hand around the lower half of her wrist. He held it gently as he washed away her dried blood Kagome felt a small blush hit her face as he paid no mind to her but her wounds.

When he finished her took Kagome's other hand as he slowly washed away the wounds. When he fished he washed the cloth off before placing it back into his armor "Uhh thank you" Kagome said in a low voice Sucyomauru only gave her a small node. "Umm can I ask you something?" Kagome asked "Yes?" Sucyomauru replied

"Why are you so much nicer then all the rest of Naraku's incarnation?" Sucyomauru paused for a moment before speaking "That is a strange question" Kagome looked away "Sorry I was just wondering" Kagome said in a very low voice "You need not apologize priestess" Sucyomauru replied "Umm its Kagome" Kagome said looking up at Sucyomauru

"Kagome is it very well" "Well what's your name?" Kagome said a bit more relaxed Sucyomauru paused before replying "Sucyomauru" Kagome's eyes widen for a moment "Sucyomauru? That's a nice name" Kagome smiled "Lady Kagome might I ask you a question?"

"Uhh sure" "Naraku tells me you travel with demons and that you have fallen in love with a half demon tell me what is this love?" Kagome blushed for a moment "You mean you don't know?" Kagome asked Sucyomauru remained silent "Well love is when you feel strong feeling for someone, that you care for very deeply and are willing to give everything to be with that person." Kagome explained

"I see tell me do you feel this love for the half demon Inuyasha?" Sucyomauru asked Kagome blush grew "Well I.." Kagome started Sucyomauru could tell Kagome was uncomfortable "You need not tell me if you do not wish" Kagome merely nodded. Moments had passed as they both remained silent till Sucyomauru slowly got to his feet as he walked over to a near by tree he sat down as he rested his back against the trunk. Kagome watched him for a moment before he spoke "You may join me if you wish" Kagome paused for a moment before getting to her feet and walking over to the tree she slowly sat against it by his side.

They remains silent for a moment till Kagome looked up at the sky night had fallen as she looked at the beautiful stars. She was about to speak when a slow breathing caught her attention she looked over to Sucyomauru he had fallen asleep. "He is sleeping" Kagome thought she saw Sucyomauru slowly nod his head as he tried to balanced himself in his sleep but to no prevail. Kagome slowly sighed as she took his head into her hands as she slowly pulled him to her as she laid his head on her lap.

Kagome stared blankly at Sucyomauru for a moment as she thought of Kouga and Inuyasha. She missed them both so much she slowly looked up at the sky as sleep soon over came her as well. Sucyomauru's eyes slowly drifted open he looked around as he felt soft flesh under his head he quickly sat up to see Kagome sleeping against the tree. The moonlight shining on her soft pale skin out lining her beautiful figure. "This woman what is she?" Sucyomauru thought He quickly got to his feet. It had gotten late Naraku would soon wonder where he had gone he had to take Kagome back.

He gently knelt down as he pulled her to him he gently wrapped his arm around her legs and stomach as he lifted her up. Holding her bridal style he looked down at her beautiful face she was flawless "Kagome" Sucyomauru thought as he slowly started walking off in the direction of Naraku's castle as a shooting star shot over the sky.

**Hours Later**

Kagome's eyes slowly drifted open as she looked around her noticeable surroundings. She was back k in the dungeon "What Sucyomauru must have took me back." Kagome thought as she stood noticing her new shackles wrapped around her wrist "Well looks like I'm back to square one" Kagome sighed.

Soranji stared off in to the dark night sky as she laid up on top of the roof thinking over some ideas in her head "Night has fallen" Soranji quickly sat up "Its time" With that thought Soranji jumped from the roof as she fell from the roof letting her hair flying around her. She quickly landed skillfully on the ground as she walked up the steps of the castle.

She mad her way into the dark halls heading straight for the dungeon. On her way Soranji quickly stopped as she saw what laid ahead of her there was Sucyomauru leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest. He gazed at the ground before his gaze slowly drifted over to where she stood "You have come to take the priestess?" Soranji narrowed her eyes "That girl is an important part to Naraku's down fall" Soranji replied

"You do realize once Naraku's knows of your betrayal he is sure to kill you." Sucyomauru said in a calm voice Soranji walked past her brother before halting a few feet from him and looking over her shoulder "You and I both know Naraku has to much at stake to kill me right now." Soranji said before vanishing down the hall. Sucyomauru watched her vanish before walking down the opposite direction down the hall.

Soranji opened the dungeon door as she walked down the steep steps to see Kagome glaring at her in surprise. "You again!" Kagome exclaimed Soranji ignored her surprise as she took a few steps forward. Kagome quickly steeped back "Don't come any closer!" Kagome yelled Soranji quickly narrowed her eyes "Be silent" Soranji extended her hand up as she used her claws to cut Kagome's shackles.

Kagome looked down at her freed wrist in surprise as she changed her gaze up to the open door behind Soranji. "Don't even think about it" Soranji began Kagome narrowed her eyes "Listen here girl if you want to see Kouga and Inuyasha again you will shut up and follow my every move" Soranji spoke as she turned her back to Kagome. Kagome stared blankly at her for a moment but her gut instinct told her that she should trust her. "Alright" Kagome spoke "Good now come on" Soranji replied as she quickly walked up the stairs.

Kagome quickly followed her as they made there way up into the hall way. Kagome quickly felt light headed Soranji noticed her strange expression "Damn I forgot about the Miasma" Soranji thought. Kagome's legs suddenly felt weak as she quickly knelt to the ground Soranji quickly went by her side. "Kagome you only have to make it out side and then I can get us out of here! Don't you want to see your friends again?" Soranji asked trying to coax her into getting up. Kagome thought of Inuyasha and Kouga and all her friends she suddenly felt a strange new strength as she slowly got to her feet.

"I-I cant make it." Kagome spoke in a weak voice "Good then lets go" Soranji quickly got to her feet and quickly made her way down the hall. Kagome followed her down the dark halls as she took what seemed like never ending turns and twist. Every moment that past and every breath she took she felt weaker and weaker till finally she saw a dark door leading out side.

Once Kagome and Soranji made it out side Kagome felt so much weaker then ever. She could not hold it any longer Kagome's knees gave way and she slowly fell to the ground unconscious. Soranji quickly went to her side "Damn she is out cold" Soranji thought out loud. Soranji looked up at the night sky "Well at least she made it this far" Soranji quickly placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as they vanished into a swirl of miasma.

"Damn what is taking so long?" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha and Kouga after speaking with Soranji went back to the village and told the group about there deal. They waited for a few hours till night fall then returned to the spot where they had spoken to Soranji. Now they waited patently well some what. "Whining is not going to make her any faster" Kouga replied.

Through even he wanted to hurry up and see Kagome to know that she is safe. "Are you sure it was this spot we were spouse to be?" Sango asked "Yeah I'm sure" Kouga replied.

Suddenly Kouga turned his attention to the sky as a sent hit his nose. With out hesitation Soranji appeared in front of the group. Soranji stood with one of her hands on her hips "Hey" Soranji began. "Hey yourself" Kouga replied "Well I see you didn't spare on making our little deal private" Soranji spoke looking around at Miroku and Sango "Yeah well some of these people are going to help up hold our end of the deal." Inuyasha said with a bit of a calm voice

"I see" Soranji simply said "Enough chit chat now where is Kagome" Kouga asked Soranji sighed "Before I give you back that woman you swear on your life to up hold your end of the deal" Kouga looked at Soranji for a moment "I swear" "Good" with that said Soranji snapped her fingers once and Kagome appeared about twenty feet in the air.

Being held by chains made of miasma still unconscious "Kagome!" Kouga yelled with another snap of her fingers the chains vanished and Kagome swiftly fell. Kouga did not hesitate as he used the power of the sacred jewel to swiftly jump into the air and catch her before skillfully landing back on the ground.

Kouga looked down at the woman in his arms "Kagome" Kouga said in a low voice. "You have what I promised now like I said Naraku's day of weakness is near head towards the castle at noon tomorrow his sent will be revealed." Soranji said as she turned her back towards the group before slowly fading into miasma "Wait Soranji why do you betray Naraku at your own risk!" Miroku called after her. Soranji swiftly faded away in to the miasma so only her voice could be heard. "I despise Naraku"

Kouga watched Soranji vanished as he looked down at Kagome. Only to see her eyes slowly fade open "Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed in happiness. Kagome's eyes quickly shot open "K-Kouga? Kouga!" Kagome yelled she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. "I was so scared!" Kagome yelled trying not to cry.

Kouga was surprised by her actions but he quickly embraced her back. Kagome stayed in his arms for a few moments before pushing away so that she could look into his eyes. "Kouga where am I how did I get here?" Kagome asked. Kouga did not get a chance to answer before Inuyasha quickly walked over to Kagome's side as he helped her up and out of Kouga's arms. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome exclaimed "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked looking Kagome over.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was silence by a squeal of sadness and delight. "Kagome your back! I've missed you so much!" Shippo yelled as he quickly jumped in to Kagome's arms "Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she embraced him back "I missed you two" "Kagome" Sango started "Kagome" Miroku repeated "Miroku! Sango!" Kagome spoke trying not to cry "Kagome we should go back to the village" Sango spoke to her well missed friend "Right!" Kagome said with a node

After a nice hot meal cooked by Keade Kagome reminisced with Sango and Miroku along with Shippo. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had told her that they was going to be out side to keep an eye on everything .

The dead of night had slowly set in and her friend's had fallen asleep all but Kagome. Kagome set in the corner of the hut with a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth as she washed her sour wrist. She did not notice the wolf prince come in and make his way over to her "Kagome" Kouga spoke Kagome let out a light gasp as she turned to him "Oh Kouga its you don't do that you scared me" Kagome said in a light voice "Sorry about that I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok." "I'm fine don't worry" Kagome said in a reassuring voice "How come your not asleep?" Kouga asked "Oh I don't feel that sleepy." Kagome replied as she noticed Kouga staring at her wrist.

"She was chained" Kouga thought as he barred his fangs at the thought of anyone hurting Kagome. "Kouga are you alright?" Kagome asked "Uhh yeah fine." Kouga said slowly shaking his head "Here let me help you" With that said Kouga slowly took Kagome's hands in his and dipped them into the warm water to her wrist. When he pulled her hands out he grabbed took the wash cloth from her as he wrapped it into two small pieces. He lifted Kagome's hands up one at a time as he wrapped the cloth around them. When he was done he gave each of her hands a light kiss. "Thanks they feel a lot better" Kagome said with a smile.

Kouga mealy nodded "Well its getting late you should try and get some sleep" Kouga began Kagome nodded "Ok" Kagome quickly walked over to her sleeping mat as she sat down about to lay down when she spoke. "Oh Kouga before I go to sleep I want to ask you where is Kagolly?" Kagome asked Kouga paused before answering "I sent Kagolly back to the tribe to handle things while I am away she did not go easily though" Kouga said with a smile Kagome gave him a slight nod before laying down "Kagome do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Kouga asked Kagome went wide eyed at the question. "No thank you Kouga I will be ok" Kagome said in her best voice.

The last thing she wanted was to have Inuyasha walk in and see Kouga and her snuggling up to one another. "Alright well I will be outside if you need me." With that said Kouga slowly walked out the hut to leave Kagome to some well needed rest. Kagome let out a light sigh as she laid down.

Not even five minutes passed before Kagome heard some one reenter the hut she quickly sat up to see who it was. She saw none other then Inuyasha standing in front of her "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "Kagome can we go some where and talk?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice. Kagome was a bit taken back buy the question "Umm sure I guess" Kagome quickly got to her feet as she followed Inuyasha out the hut.

Inuyasha led her out of the hut and into the forest they walked for a little while in silence till he came to a stop. They stood in a filed of grass with a few trees behind them Inuyasha slowly sat down signaling for Kagome to for the same. Kagome did as she sat by his side "So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha did not answer for a moment "I just wanted time to talk to you about every thing that has happened in the last few days." Inuyasha started "Kouga told me about how you came to travel with him. How you two were attacked by Yancutsu and Soranji. Kagome I am sorry I was not there to protect you." Kagome looked into his eyes for a moment

"Don't worry about it after the whole Kikyou thing all I wanted to do was go home and get as far away as possible from this place. But when I was taken by Naraku that changed the only thing I wanted was to be back here with all of you and know I was safe."

"Kagome can I ask you something?" "Yes what?" "When you saw me with Kikyou what all did you see?" Kagome stared blankly at him for a moment "All of it" Kagome looked away from him not wanting to see his expression "I see it and are you angry with me?" Inuyasha asked hoping for a no. Kagome sighed "No after a spent time with Kouga I felt better to know I had a friend to confide in" Kagome started "A friend huh?" Inuyasha asked Kagome did not miss a beat "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked Inuyasha remained silent Kagome quickly got to her feet.

"You Jerk now I see you didn't bring me out here to wonder if I was mad about Kikyou or if I was safe. You brought me out here just to make sure that me and Kouga were staying friends nothing else! You know you are some piece of work I can't believe you would even ask me that!" Kagome yelled down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet "It's not like that!" Inuyasha exclaimed a bit irritated.

Kagome turned her head "Yeah right! Now just go away I'm going back to the village!" Kagome said turning her back to him and about to walk away. Kagome suddenly felt a strong hand on her wrist as it pulled her back. Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to speak "I was afraid, When you were taken I thought I was going to lose you. Kagome I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Inuyasha tighten his arms around her "Kagome I'm not asking you to forgive me just please let me hold you a little longer" Kagome was speechless this just didn't seem real was she really in Inuyasha arms right now. Kagome was caught up in her thoughts she did not notice the pair of icy blue eyes watching her and Inuyasha.

Kouga stood behind one of the forest trees watching Inuyasha embrace Kagome he balled his fangs. "Kagome" Kouga thought he could not take it any more he slowly walked away from the sight vanishing into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome slowly laid her head on Inuyasha's chest as she spoke "Inuyasha I'm sleepy" Inuyasha gave a slight nod "Alright I will take you back to the village" Inuyasha released her as he turned his back to her as they walked into the forest.

When they had finally reached the hut Kagome did not give Inuyasha a second glance before vanishing into the door way. Inuyasha stayed outside as he heard foot steps behind him. "What do you want wolf?" Inuyasha spoke not turning to face Kouga "We need to talk" Kouga said in his best calm voice he could manage "Yeah right" Inuyasha said as he was walking away from Kouga till Kouga grabbed a firm grip on his shoulder forcing him to look at him. "Now" Kouga said in a stern voice. "Keh! Fine" Inuyasha spat as he followed Kouga into a deeper part of the forest. Kouga lead Inuyasha to a spot to make sure they could not be heard as he sat down on a large rock by where he stood.

"Look mutt I know me and you hate each other and I know you don't want to hear this but, I care about Kagome like no other and I want to do what ever it takes to keep her safe." Kouga said in a source tone "Where do you get off? Dragging me all the way out here just to tell me that!" Inuyasha yelled "I'm not finished mutt you know as well as I do that when we fight Naraku he is going to use everything he's got to hit us at our weak spot." Kouga started "Kagome is strong no doubt but we both know we can't gently her safety during battle."

"So what are you suggesting?" Inuyasha asked Kouga sighed as he turned his gaze to the ground he narrowed his icy blue eyes. "We send Kagome back to her time till Naraku is dead and then when the battle is over who ever is still alive gets Kagome."

"What do you mean gets Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "Don't be so stupid!" Kouga exclaimed "I'm saying who ever is alive after the fight takes Kagome as his mate" Kouga finished "What?" Inuyasha exclaimed "You heard me I know you are in love with Kagome." Kouga looked deep into Inuyasha eyes "Alright" Inuyasha nodded. "Good so its a deal in the morning I will take Kagome to the well and send her back" Kouga said as he got to his feet. Inuyasha watched Kouga as he vanished into the thick under brush of the forest.

The sun slowly rose over the mountain tops as the bright rays slowly shone through the door of Keade's hut and onto the sleeping form of Kagome. Kagome slowly sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes only to see her friends sitting around the fire eating there breakfast. "Good morning Kagome" Sango said with a smile "Here we made you a bowl." Shippo said as he grabbed Kagome's hand leading her over to the fire.

Miroku gave her a warm smile as he handed her a bowl of stew. "Wow this looks great thanks" Kagome said grabbing her chop sticks and getting a mouthful of her breakfast. "I wonder where Inuyasha and Kouga are?" Kagome thought as the memories of last night came back "Should we save some for Inuyasha he has not been back since he went to the rive for some water" Sango asked

"Oh so that's where he is" Kagome thought "Morning Kagome" A voice called from the door way Kagome turned to see Kouga standing before her "Morning Kouga" Kagome replied with a light smile. "Umm Kagome I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Kouga asked Kagome paused for a moment "Uhh well sure" Kagome said as she put down her food. "I will be back" Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked out the hut following Kouga Kagome walked close by Kouga's side wondering why he was so quiet.

"Hey Kouga where are we going?" Kagome asked Kouga remained silent as he bushed a bush out of his path to reveal the bone eaters well a few feet in front of them. "The bone eaters well?" Kagome thought Kouga walked in front of Kagome as he led her closer to the well. Kagome walked close behind as she passed him and walked up to it looking down into the darkness. "Its kind of strange being here now don't you think?" Kagome said with a smile "Uh Kagome I wanted to tell you something." Kouga started "Oh ok what is it?" Kagome asked

"Kagome you know that Naraku is strong and today when we go fight him I have to be at my best I cant afford to have any delays." "Yeah I understand neither can I, I guess me and you will have to watch each others back." Kagome said smiling up at Kouga "Kagome" Kouga sighed "Hey Kouga are you alright you are acting kind of weird?" Kagome started Kouga could not stand it any more.

Kouga quickly extended his arms out and wrapped them around her he embraced her tightly. "K-Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome tried to speak. "Kagome please understand that this is for the best" Kouga said Kagome pushed herself back only enough to look into Kouga's eyes. Kagome did not get a chance to speak Kouga quickly pulled her tighter to him.

He quickly claimed her lips with his own as he gently shut his eyes Kagome's eyes were as big as plates as Kouga slowly used his tongue to part her lips. He gently slid his tongue around hers as he slowly had his way with her mouth. Kouga wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome as he put every ounce of passion he poses into that one kiss all the world could come down around him right now and he would not let Kagome go.

Kagome suddenly found herself kissing him back and even enjoying it. When Kouga was almost out of breath he pulled back as he tighten his grip on Kagome as he brought his lips down to her ear. "Kagome please forgive me" "What?" Kagome started Kouga quickly released her from his grip as he looked into her eyes Kagome saw that in his hand he held her scared jewel shards.

"Kouga what are you doing?" Kouga did not answer as he quickly walked forward and pushed her back sending her over the edge of the well. He heard her swiftly fall as he saw the lights of the well light up as he could no longer smell Kagome sent and he knew then and there she was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 18 i will probably put chapter 19 up sometime next week so just leave me lots of reviews and tell me how im doing. How did you like Kagome and Kougas first real kiss . lol well see you soon bye.**


	19. The Battle Of Love

**So sorry took me so long to update but I finished my chapter then by some freak accident I deleted it so I had to re write everything well n-e-ways on with chapter 19 enjoy.

* * *

**

The sun hung high over head its bright rays casting its soft rays upon the resting face of Sesshomaru. He rested against a large oak tree. While Jaken and Rin played in a small stream not to far from where he sat. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru look how many fish are in here!" Rin smiled brightly over to her master. "Rin don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with such silly things!" Jaken exclaimed. "I'm not asking you master Jaken" Rin replied while sticking her tongue out at the toad like demon. "Why you brazen child!" Jaken barked how dare she show him such disrespect.

Sesshomaru watched his vassals exchange rude remarks before he became tired of there antics and closed his eyes. He slowly rested his head against the large tree taking in the sweet sent of fresh air.

He was relaxed but not for long the peace was shattered as he heard Rin scream. "Ahh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru quickly got to his feet to investigate what was wrong. He walked over to the bank of the stream to see Rin hiding behind Jaken now on the bank. Jaken had his staff aimed across the stream at someone Sesshomaru walked in front of his servant as he saw Rin get to her feet and hide behind him.

Sesshomaru looked across the stream to see a female demon standing before him. It was none other then Soranji "Name yourself" Sesshomaru said coldly narrowing his eyes at the woman she reeked of Naraku. "Well well we meet at last Lord Sesshomaru" Soranji smiled under her stone mask as she stood tall in front of the demon lord she could not help but notice he was quite handsome.

"Name yourself" Sesshomaru repeated narrowing his eyes at the woman his patients was wearing thin. "Oh forgive me" Soranji gave a slight bow "I am Soranji spawn of Naraku" "Has Naraku sent you here?" Soranji's eyes widen "so he is one of Naraku's enemies" Soranji smiled at the thought. "No I came to you on my own accord I bring with me and invitation" Sesshomaru smelled a trick "Invitation?" Soranji's smile grew under her mask. "Yes as you can tell Naraku's day of weakness is upon us, if you follow his sent you will find his castle."

"Do you plan to use me to kill him for you?" Soranji's eyes widen a bit she gently closed her eyes she gave a light sigh. "To see Naraku dead would bring me great joy, but know this. I have no intension of using you I hold you immense power in very high respect. Should you take my offer it will be on your own choice?" Soranji replied her eyes to look at Sesshomaru's flawless face. "Such flattery!" Jaken mentally thought. "I will leave you to your thoughts; hopefully we shall meet again soon. Until then farewell Lord Sesshomaru..." Soranji slowly began to fade into miasma.

"Oh and please don't keep me waiting to long I don't mind seeing a handsome Lord like you before I die." With that Soranji was gone. Sesshomaru watched as she vanished leaving not a trace of her ever being there. "What shall we do Me Lord?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru gave him a light glance before looking up into the crystal blue sky above him.

* * *

Kouga ran as fast as his legs could carry him over the dead and dry land. No flowers trees or any signs of life nothing but dirt and large rocks. Kouga narrowed his eyes as the sent of Naraku was growing more and more thick he was getting close. Inuyasha ran close behind followed by Sango, Miroku and Kilala. Shippo was not among the group they saw best if he stayed back at Keade's village. A

fter Shippo had found out that Kouga had sent Kagome back home he had refused to speak to the wolf he hated him so much. Inuyasha quickened his passé so now he was running beside Kouga. "Hey you flee bag when we reach the castle Naraku is mine got that!" Kouga narrowed his eyes at the half demon beside him "Shut up mutt lets just see who reaches him first!" With that Kouga increased his speed with the help of the Shikon jewel shard then he was out of sight. "Hey you mangy wolf get back here!" Inuyasha barked.

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched as Kouga vanished from sight. "We should not be here with out Kagome" Sango whispered in a low voice she had just gotten her best friend back and now she was gone once again. "Don't let it trouble you Sango we have to be focused on our goal Kagome will be fine she is safe in her world." Miroku soothed trying to make Sango feel better "Do you think Kouga will be ok now that he has Kagome's jewel shards?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure now that he has sacred jewel shards in both his arms and legs he should put up quite the fight. "Miroku replied "Strange how Inuyasha just let him keep them." Miroku sighed "Indeed knowing Inuyasha after Naraku is dead he will no doughtily take them from Kouga." Sango narrowed her eyes she could feel the demonic aura getting stronger Naraku was near.

* * *

The wind blew slowly as it touched the pale face of Kikyo. Kikyo stood in a small grassy area her soul collectors flying by her side. She had came to a sudden halt as she felt the a strong demonic presence. "Naraku? Has his barrier been brought down?" Kikyo thought as she looked in the direction the demonic aura was coming from. "Now is the time to strike" Kikyo quickly changed her chores as she faded into her surroundings.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed in her room motionless. Kouga had sent her back to her time with no hesitation.

After Kagome had felled through the well she was tried everything trying to get back but with out her jewel shard it was useless. If her mother had not heard her calling out Kouga's name she would still probably be down there.

Kagome sunk deeper into her thoughts she gently lifted her hand to her lips as she pressed her finger against them. They still tingled from where Kouga kissed her never had Kagome ever been kissed with such passion such tenderness such...love. That was Kagome's first kiss and Kouga had made it one to remember. But why, why if he had loved her why did he send her back?

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as a thought kept into her mind. "He didn't think I was strong enough. Strong enough to help him defeat Naraku he must have thought I would get in his way" Kagome flinched "H-How could he think that"  
Suddenly Kagome felt a shard pain run through her body. She filched in discomfort as the pain through her body seemed to all go to her head. "Ah! Wha-Whats wrong with me?" Kagome flinched again as she felt the pain shoot through her again. "What's happing?"

* * *

Soranji smiled like a child under her stone mask as she glided through the halls of the castle. The sent of Inuyasha and Kouga was drawing closer they would arrive soon. She continued down the hall until she came to a sudden hault she spotted Sucyomaru walking down the hall then turning a corner. "Sucyomaru where is he going?" Soranji quickly followed.

Soranji continued down the halls until she saw Sucyomaru go down a large stair case. Soranji followed despite her bidder judgment. She walked to the bottom of the basement to be surprised when she found another entrance on the floor. "Another room?" Soranji quickly pulled the doors apart looking down at nothing but darkness.

Soranji was about to shut the doors when in a flash of an instant the tentacle of a demon wrapped around Soranji's neck pulling her down into the darkness.

Sucyomaru emerged from the shadows behind Soranji as he slowly closed the cellar doors.

Soranji quickly sat up feeling the cold stone floor below her as the tentacle released her neck. "Where the hell am I?" Soranji asked out loud. Soranji looked around her surroundings as she flinched at the sights there where parts of demons and some still alive surrounding her. "Fool did you really believe that I would not find out" A cold voice called from the shadows Soranji turned to see none other then Naraku emerge from the darkness.

"Naraku" Naraku gave a light smile "You are indeed a fool Soranji I am well aware of your betrayal." Soranji's eyes widen at the light tone in his voice he did not seem man but amused. "What are you going to kill me!" Soranji barked more of a insult then a question. Naraku let a small chuckle pass his lips "There is no need to kill you my plan has gone just as I'd hoped." Soranji felt a lump developed in her thought. "What plan?" Naraku smiled "You have sealed you own fate Soranji by freeing Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Soranji quickly tried to get to her feet when she was suddenly ambushed by demons arms.

They wrapped around her arms and legs holding her down "What the hell is this!" Naraku smiled "All part of my plan today the down fall of my enemies comes today."

"What do you mean?" Soranji narrowed her eyes at the look of pleasure on Naraku's face. "I have assigned all my enemies there opponent. The demon slayer Sango is to be brought down by Kohaku, Monk Miroku will be played against Kagura. Inuyasha and Sucyomaru will fight along with the dead priestess Kikyo and Kanna. Then last you and Lord Sesshomaru" Soranji went wide eyed "Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku smiled "Yes you know him I assume since he did not hesitate to invite him to my castle." Soranji was a bit confused.

"Your day of weakness it was today? Why are you still standing?" Naraku let out a wicked smile. He quickly raised his hand to Soranji as he brought it hard across her face Soranji flinched at the pain. "Fool you believed that I would be weak and that you're little barged with Inuyasha and Kouga would insure my death. How idiotic my day of weakness is not here I merely fooled you to lower everyone one here." "But the priestess why did you let me give her back to Kouga!?" Naraku smiled.  
"Fool she is important to my plan she will be the one to bring down Kouga." Naraku smiled at the thought of his evil plot thickened. Soranji went wide eyed "Fool! Do you honestly think that you can make that human betray Kouga!?" Naraku felt a chuckle form in his thought.

"Still so nave, Kagome will not be able to resisted there is a reason I allowed that girl to live. When you brought her to this castle and put her in the dungeon she took in a large amount of crystallized miasma. Though Sucyomaru set her free to clear the toxins they are still with in her body and as so under my control." Soranji gasped as she tried to strike Naraku only to be pulled back down by the demons holding her. "You basturd! You planed this from the start!" Naraku laughed "Indeed now you know now if you will excuse me out guest will be here shortly and I have a priestess to visit." Naraku slowly began to vanish into miasma. "Danm you Naraku! Danm You!" Soranji called as he vanished.

* * *

Kagome got to her feet as she felt so light headed she thought she was going to faint. Her vision was becoming blurry "_Listen to what I say_" Kagome flinched at the voice she heard in her mind. "Who are you?" Kagome fell to her knees she hit the cold floor with a loud thud as an image faded into her mind. "Naraku" Kagome flinched at the pain she felt she cupped her hands over her ears trying to block out the voice.

"_Obey me_!" Kagome shook her head frantically "No!"

"Yo_u do not have to power to resist_" Kagome felt her control over her body fading

.  
"No! What's happing?" Kagome screamed mentally as her body was out of her control.

"_Now leave this place_" Naraku commanded Kagome felt helpless her body began to walk on its own accord.

She made her way outside and to the shrine of the well. She quickly slid the doors open as she walked down to the well her hand extended up as she felt a large mass of energy pour out of it. Suddenly the well began to glow as Kagome's body quickly leapt into the darkness.

* * *

Kouga came to a sudden halt at the sight before him. "Danm it all!" Kouga thought out loud. There before him was a large amount of demons. "If you don't have a death wish then get out of my way!" Kouga barked.

"Kouga!" Kouga quickly turned around to see Inuyasha and his friends stop but a few feet behind him. "Took you long enough!" Kouga looked over his shoulder.

"Naraku's demons!" Sango exclaimed at the look of the swarm of demons in front of Kouga. "There's so many of them" Miroku added.

"Ha no demons are going to stop me!" Kouga exclaimed as some demons charged towards Kouga. "Bring it on!" Kouga barked as he sunk his claws into one's head. He quickly turned and did the same to another then another.

"Out of my way wolf!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he drew the tetsiguia "Take this Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sent a wave of energy towards the demons only for countless more pop back up.

"Hirakutsu!" Sango hurled her giant boomerang through the mass of demons.

Miroku quickly jumped from Kilala's back as he touched thr ground. "Now its my turn! Wind tunnel!" Miroku pulled away his prayer beads as the black whirl wind was unleashed. Sucking in countless demons.

Sango turned her gaze from Miroku as she saw a large blade coming towards him. "Miroku watch out!" Miroku looked just in time to see the blade coming as he quickly jumped out of its path. "Pretty fast for a human" A female voice called Miroku looked up only to see Kagura floating above them on her feather. "Kagura!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagura swiftly floated back down to the ground as she stood in front of Inuyasha and the others. "Kagura!" Miroku exclaimed as he flexed his hand ready to suck her in to his cursed void. "I would think twice about that monk!" Kouga called over to Miroku. Kagura smiled as Naraku's poisons insect flowered from out behind her. "Monk I am your opponent!" Kagura exclaimed Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagura. "Ha out of our way! Hirakutsu!" Sango herald her massive boomerang towards Kagura. Kagura made no attempt to dodge the weapon.

Clash!

Sango gasped at the sight Kohaku used his chain blade to push back to Hirakutsu as it flew back. Sango quickly caught it as she looked over her kid brother. "K-Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed "Demon slayer Kohaku will be your opponent" Kagura smiled at the sight. Inuyasha quickly turned his sword towards Kagura "I will blast you back to where ever the hell you came from wench!" Inuyasha barked "No!" Miroku called "Miroku?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha you don't have time to waist clearly Naraku planed who we would fight. You and Kouga have to go on me and Sango will hold off these two Naraku is up ahead now get going!" Kouga let out a sigh "Aint got to tell me twice!" Kouga barked as he slashed his way through the demons in front of him.

"You two be careful!" Inuyasha called as he followed through the herd of demons before vanishing from sight.  
"Now who dies first?" Kagura smiled turning towards Miroku and opening her fan.

Miroku took his fighting stance holding his staff tight. As Sango stared at her brother now holding his chasing blade towards her. "Kohaku" Sango felt her heart breaking at the sight.

* * *

Naraku stood outside the bone eaters well Kagome standing before him. "Welcome back priestess" Kagome was motionless her eyes where glazed over with a gray fog. There was nothing of Kagome Higurashi only an empty shell.

"Why is he doing this?" Kagome thought "Now those cloths do not suet you priestess, I believe I shall give you something more fitting." Naraku said smoothly as he extended his hand a pool of miasma wrapped around Kagome's body as her school uniform faded into the uniform of a priestess. She wore the same outfit as Kikyo only Kagome's hair remained down.

"Now that's better, we shall be off I have big plans for you my Kagome." Naraku snaked his arm around Kagome's waist as they were off in a whirl of toxic clouds.

* * *

Kikyo walked through the dead surroundings of the dry land following the flow of demonic aura. Kikyo traveled awhile before coming to a sudden halt at who stood before her.  
"A child?" Kikyo thought.

Kanna stood in front of Kikyo a few feet away.  
"Kanna you will destroy the priestess Kikyo do not allow her to reach the castle." Kanna remembered her master's words. "By your demonic aura you are incantation of Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

Kanna lifted her mirror in a reply "Give me your soul"  
Kikyo quickly drew her bow and arrow "You will not stand in my way"

* * *

"Danm it get off me!" Kouga barked as he sunk his fangs into a snake demon who had tried to bite him.

"Lost your nerve huh!?" Inuyasha mocked as he used his claws to tear apart yet another demon.

"Shut up mutt!" Kouga quickly killed two more demons before he made his way over to Inuyasha standing back to back with him looking at the demons surrounding them . "Danm at this rate I won't have enough strength to put up a fight against Naraku." Kouga thought as he tore apart another demon who launched at him.

"Ok flee bag listen up I will use my sword to clear a path so we can make a run for it." Inuyasha spoke tighten his grip on his sword.

"Ha run away from these pathetic things?" Kouga mocked

"You got a better plan?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah we run, but witch ever one of us the demons follow is stuck with 'em got it?" Kouga asked preparing to run.

"Every man for himself huh?" Inuyasha prepared to run.

"Alright on the count of three..." Kouga spoke.

"One, Three!" Kouga yelled as he spread through the demons using the Shikon jewel shards.

"Kouga! That was low!" Inuyasha called after him.

"Danm it all!" Inuyasha ran after Kouga slashing through the demons as he went but he knew it was to late Kouga would reach Naraku before he did.

* * *

Sesshomaru glided across the dry land space as the sent of Naraku grew stronger. Rin and Jaken were not to be found Sesshomaru had instructed them to stay put till he returned.  
Soranji watched the demon lord grow closer as he quickly came to a stop before her.

"Incarnation Soranji" Sesshomaru spoke narrowing his eyes.  
"I am flattered you remember me Lord Sesshomaru" Soranji spoke calmly before giving a heavy sigh.

She reached down into her sash as she pulled out the small rode she carried with her.

She quickly extended it up as it quickly transformed into a sharp spear.  
"You challenge me?" Sesshomaru though he did not show it was a bit surprised in her actions.

Soranji sighed again and closed eyes "Know this Lord Sesshomaru I do not take pleasure in what I am about to do and I wish I had a choice in the matter." Soranji reopened her eyes to see what the demon lord before her would do.

Sesshomaru extended his arm up to the Tokijin as he pulled it from his sash. "Very well" he took a stance in front of Soranji to await her attack.

* * *

Inuyasha fell to his knees trying to catch his breath he had lost count on how many demons had come after him and know his strength was wearing out.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled in pain as a demon came up from behind him and sank his teeth into his shoulder.

Inuyasha extended his hand up as he cut the demon off him before standing up again. There were still countless demons surrounding him he did not know how much longer he could last.

Inuyasha quickly lifted the tetsiuga up about to send another wind scar when suddenly a flash of black light cut through them like a knife through butter.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha thought he turned in the direction the blast had come from only to see a know figure .

"Its you!" Inuyasha exclamied facing his new opponent.

"Sucyomaru!" Inuyasha barred his fangs and flexed his claws.

* * *

Kouga ran as fast as he could as he looked over his shoulder to see a few demons coming after him.

"Danm that Inuyasha he must have let 'em slip by!" Kouga thought he quickly came to a stop as he turned to face them "Alright bring it on!" Kouga flexed his claws as the demons grew closer he was about to strike when suddenly a flash of purple light flew before his eyes.

Kouga quickly covered his eyes at how bright the light was

.  
"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked out loud.

He quickly turned at the sound of foot steps coming towards him. Only to see a shadow moving for him in a cloud of dust "Name yourself!" Kouga baked.

Slowly the dirt died down as the figure was revealed. Kouga fell motionless as his eyes widen in shock "I-It cant be" Kouga felt a lump in the back of his through form.

"K-Kagome" Kouga took a step forward "How is this possible I sent you down the well" Kouga managed to speak.

He watched her come closer as he noticed her strange appearance her eyes were a sort of gray her school uniform was gone. She was wearing the uniform of a priestess and she was carrying a bow and arrow.

"Kouga!" Kagome thought as her body made it way towards him.

"Run Away Kouga hurry!" Kagome tried to scream but to no prevail.

Her body moved closer to him until she was almost pressed against his body. Kouga made no effort to move away from her. "Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Kagome looked into his eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. She extended her hands up slowly placing them against his chest.

Kouga did not know what to do how was this possible was he dreaming? Was Kagome really here wanting his embrace.

Kouga slowly wrapped his hands around her holding her tight "Kagome I'm so sorry do you forgive me?" Kouga asked in a soothing voice gently stoking her back in a gesture of forgiveness. She had not been gone for very long and yet god he had missed her so much.

Kagome felt her heart break she didn't want to do this. "_Kill Kouga_!" Naraku's voice boomed.

"No" Kagome tried to fight the voice in her head.

"_Kill him now_!" Naraku boomed again.

Kouga looked down at Kagome in his arms as he felt her tremble. "Kagome?" Kouga asked in a calm voice trying to sooth her.

"K-Kouga...get away" Kagome softly spoke fighting the voice with in her.

* * *

**Thank you that was chapter 19 so sorry took me so long to update but hey I am only human well please leave me lots of review and tell me how I'm doing**


	20. The Final Stand pt 1

**First off I just want to tell all of you thank you all for waiting so patiently for chapter twenty yes I said it chapter twenty! Whoa!**

**Well any ways I bet you guys I dieing for the next chapter to exhale that held breath I am back!  
Note to Reviewers: 100 Reviews YAH!! (Party)

* * *

******Kouga felt Kagome's entire body begin to tremble as he held her tightly in his arms he gently stoked her back in effort to calm her "Why is she trembling so much?" Kouga thought looking down at her "Kagome" he cooed."Kouga...get away" Kagome spoke in a weak voice fighting Naraku in side her head

"What?" Kouga asked.

Kagome extended her hands up to Kouga's shoulders she griped them tightly in a flash of purple then came the most horrible pain.

All Kouga saw was that purple light then his body went flying backwards about thirty feet before slamming into the cold hard ground. "Kouga!" Kagome's mentally screamed as she watched in horror at what she had just done. Kouga let out a growl of pain before he sat up he felt pain throbbing in both his arms.

He looked from one of his shoulders to the other sure enough there were large burn marks where Kagome's hands had just been.

"What the hell?" Kouga thought in confusion then it hit him. "She purified me! She actually tried to purify me!" Kouga felt his demon blood boil as he looked over to Kagome merely standing there.

"Why? Why the hell did you just try to kill me!?" Kouga barked in anger but inside his heart felt like it was breaking why was she betraying him.

Kagome did not reply Kouga quickly got to his feet looking in to Kagome's eyes what had he done to deserve her hatred? "Kagome answer me Damn it!" Kagome raised her right arm extending out her hand as he nails began to glow gold and transformed into deadly claws. She struck a battle stance getting ready to fly at Kouga and finish him off.

Kouga growled in anger but then he noticed the look in Kagome's eyes. They weren't the chocolate brown color he loved so much. They were clouded over with a grey fog and he her once beautiful rosy cheeks were pale like a fish's belly. "Kagome is someone controlling you? Kouga asked.

Kouga watched in horror as Kagome's body began to hover over the ground her cold eyes never leaving Kouga.  
"Die Kouga" Kagome spoke but her voice was also tainted with Naraku's.

"Naraku!" Kouga barked then Kagome lunged towards Kouga in one swift movement.

* * *

Soranji quickly lept through the air as she landed a few feet away from where lord Sesshomaru stood as she kneeled before him. She had avoided another of his attacks from the Tokijin as she looked over his emotionless mask of a face.

"You're even stronger then I first thought." Soranji quickly got to her feet to stare at the demon lord.

"I do not wish to fight a senseless battle, make way and you will be spared." Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he watched Soranji raise her spear to him once more.

"Death does not frighten me Lord Sesshomaru in fact I rather welcome the idea." Soranji smiled under her mask before she launched at Sesshomaru once more.

Sesshomaru raised the Tokijin as its demonic aura purred out a blue light sending it towards Soranji. Soranji quickly raised her spear as she began spinning it rapidly defensively in front of her it deflected Sesshomaru's attack.

"You stand between me and Naraku..." Sesshomaru pushed the Tokijin back into his sash before continuing "You've had your warning now you will feel the power of this Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly faded away there gold color as they began to glow a demonic red.

* * *

Inuyasha fell to his knees panting for breath the tetsiuga thrusted into the ground where he was using it to brace himself. This battle with Sucyomaru had lasted a lot longer than he had hoped and he had yet to put a scratch on him.

"To your feet Inuyasha!" Sucyomaru called he lifted his right arm slicing it through the air in one swift movement a wave of energy sprung from his fingertips flying towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly raised the tetsiuga blocking the attack Inuyasha let out a growl as he felt his body being pushed back he felt like it would last forever before the energy blast faded.

Inuyasha quickly got to his feet taking a strong stance the tetsiuga he held in front pointed at Sucyomaru. "All right you bastard are you ready?" Inuyasha barked Sucyomaru ignored his verbal attacks as he calmly began walking towards the half demon.

Inuyasha let a smirk cross his lips "Take this Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slammed the Tetsiuga into the ground sending a huge blast of energy towards Sucyomaru.

Sucyomaru looked at the blast of demonic power coming towards him in one swift movement Sucyomaru began to run as fast as he could through the wind scar.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed Sucyomaru emerged from the blast right before Inuyasha's eyes.  
"He ran through it" Inuyasha thought before he felt the stinging of Sucyomaru's fist coming hard across his face.  
Inuyasha flew a few feet before crashing into the ground.

Inuyasha let out a growl of pain before sitting up he used the back of his hand to wipe the blood trickling out of his mouth.

Sucyomaru took a few steps closer looking over to the half demon glaring at him "Is that the extent of you power clearly Naraku has over estimated you." "Shut up I'll show you power!" Inuyasha got to his feet aiming the tetsiuga at Sucyomaru one more time.

* * *

"Hold still damn you!" Kagura yelled slicing her fan through the air "Dance of blades!" Miroku began to run even faster avoiding the blades he jumped as far as he could to avoid the last one. He took a strong stance a few feet in front of Kagura as he removed the prayer beads from his hand but not yet opening the cursed void.

"Ah ah ah not so fast monk" Kagura said waving her index finger from side to side then Naraku's poisonous insects emerged from behind her.

"Open that wind tunnel and you will die as well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Kagura smiled she extended her arm out her fan held tightly in her hand.

"Now lets finish this shall we" Kagura twirled around before sending multiple blades towards the monk "Dance of Blades!"

Miroku quickly lifted his staff up placing it in each hand defensively in front of him then the blades came he the first few blew past him the others he manged to block with his staff. Then one lade manged to cut into his left forearm.

Miroku gasped from the pain but did not waver he could not afford to Kagura would surely finish him off at any sign of weakness.

"Oh whats this you are bleeding" Kagura smiled at the blood staing Miroku's kimono.

"This is bad I cant use the wind tunnel and I can barley dodge her attacks" Miroku tightend his grip on his staff when he saw Kagura lifting her fan once more.

Sango held the hiraikotsu in front of her desperately trying to block her brothers attacks "Snap out of it Kohaku!" Sango pleaded dodging another one of his attacks from his chain blade.

Sango let out a slight yell as she pushed the hiraikotsu forward causing Kohaku to jump back a few feet. He looked over at Sango no emotion in his eyes as he began to spin his blade around his head ready for another attack.

"Kohaku" Sango felt her own heart breaking in to "What should I do?"

Kohaku did not hesitate he came running at Sango full speed.

The chilling air blew all around as the heavy fog settled in making it difficult to see. Kouga fell to his knee's he placed his hands on the ground bracing himself from falling over he breathed deep trying to catch his breath.

His entire body aced he had so many wound thanks to Kagome's new claws. "Damn it all my body's shot" Kouga let a growl of pain push past his lips as he found the strength to get to his feet. "I can't afford to stop I've got to keep going"  
Kouga braced himself for another run when he felt a cold chill run up his back.

Boom!

Kouga leapt a few feet into the air before landing a good distance away from what had just tried to attack him. The fog was making it hard to see anything Kouga narrowed his eyes to see the form of a person before it came into clear view.

Kagome hovered over the ground that now had deep gouge in the earth caused from her powers. She looked coldly over to Kouga barley even standing as she flexed her claws.

"Damn she caught up already" Kouga looked over to Kagome her cold eyes piercing through him he slowly took a step back causing Kagome to move just a bit closer. In one swift movement Kouga turned his heels and ran as fast as he could "I've got to keep moving!" Kouga in a brave movement looked over his shoulder in surprise Kagome was not behind him.

"What?" Kouga snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the wind change to the left side he turned his head in shock to see Kagome gliding beside him.

Her claws swiftly raised she swiped them through the air like daggers aiming for Kouga's neck.

Kouga pushed his feet into the ground hard enough to jump into the air avoiding her attack. Kouga watched Kagome shrink below then in a quick flash she was not there anymore.

Kouga's eyes widen when he felt a cold chill run up his spine Kouga turned his gaze over his shoulder to see Kagome flying behind him her claws raised and coming at him again.

Quickly as he could Kouga turned to face her in the air as he felt his body begin to fall he raised his arms in front of his face and neck in a cross shape formation. He felt the sharp sting of Kagome's claws slice away at his fore arms.  
Kouga grunted in pain as he felt himself slam into the cold hard dirt below dirt and dust fly all around him cloaking him from Kagome's eyes for a moment.

When the dust settled Kagome cold gray eyes looked over Kouga's motionless body he was unconscious.  
"Kouga!" Kagome mentally screamed.

"The jewel shards get the jewel shards in his legs and arm!" Naraku commanded.

"No Kouga!" Kagome felt her right arm rise as her claws grew like daggers aimed at his legs she felt her feet being placed on solid earth again no longer hovering.

"Do it now!" Naraku boomed Kagome's clawed hand came down swiftly.

Kouga eyes shot open right before the blade was able to make contact he stretched out his leg he kicked it across Kagome's ankles causing her to fall backwards avoiding the attack.

She fell on her back and Kouga took the opportunity he had planned he knew Naraku would no doubt tell Kagome to take his shikon jewel shards while he was unconscious.

Kouga climbed on top of Kagome pinning her wrist beside her head with his hands, his legs pinning down hers in case she tried to kick him.

Kouga looked down at Kagome's grey eyes her emotionless face no sign of love hate rage nothing but emptiness it made Kouga sick.

"Snap out of it Kagome!" Kouga barked He got no reply "Kagome you are not this weak don't let that bastard Naraku get away with this! Fight it Kagome you've got to fight!"

"Kouga..."Kagome thought she felt her heart breaking in two her inner self looked up at the wolf demon his eyes pleading begging her to wake up.

"Kagome" Kouga growled as if he was about to kill everything in his path he had so much rage inside of him how dare Naraku do this to her is all he kept thinking.

Kouga gripped her wrist tighter "Ah Damn it!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs.

With all his strength he released Kagome's wrist he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her up with him.

He knelt over her as he pulled her to his chest holding her tightly he had one arm around her back to brace her from falling and one behind her head embracing her like he had never embraced any woman never with so much love.

Kagome's arms laid limp by her side no attempt to embrace Kouga back.

"She feels so cold" Kouga's eyes narrowed in sadness nothing he did nothing he said was getting through to her ⌠Kagome I know your in there somewhere if you can hear me please snap out of it please" Kouga held her tighter

"I'm... I'm begging you!" He felt a whimper pass his lips it sounded pathetic even to his own ears but he didn't care anything to get through to her.

Kagome raised her hands to his chest pushing them between Kouga and herself. Kouga pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. Despite everything Kouga smiled down at her to see the grey fog still over her once beautiful eyes.

Though he knew all to well what she was about to do he gave her his best charming smile then came that purple light just like before and that unspeakable pain.

"Kagome"

* * *

The area rang with the sounds of weapons clashing as the cold ground was stained with crimson red.

Sango had been holding off her younger brothers attacks as best she could but he had managed to wound her in several places while still attacking never drawing back.

She held the Hirakotsu in front of her body blocking several of the chain blades attacks coming from Kohaku.

Sango narrowed her eyes she just needed one moment of hesitation from her brother in order to push him away and put some distance between the both of them.

Kohaku raised the chain blade back for one last attack. "Now!" Sango thought as she pushed her own weight against the Hirakotsu sending forward.

Kohaku quickly jumped from the defensive move as she stood only a few feet away from his sister.

Sango looked over at him sympathy in her eyes as she fought back her tears "Kohaku ...please" Her words did not reach him as he began spinning his blade once again Sango raised her boomerang in front of her ready to block the attack.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes a bit but sent the weapon forward but it was not the blade he sent towards her but the chain wrapped around it.

He aimed towards her ankles feeling it wrap around her he pulled with all his might.

"What!" Sango looked down at her feet before they were pulled out form under her and she was sent falling to the ground.

On instinct she released the Hirakotsu letting it fall then bounce from the impact of the ground a few feet away.

She hit the ground with a thud as she laid on her back for a moment before quickly sitting up watching as her brother drew closer.

She gasped a bit as she felt the chains around her ankles pull tighter into her flesh as Kohaku stood over her.

As he once again raised the chain blade "Kohaku..." Sango looked up at her younger brother with pleading eyes.

She noticed no change in his eyes they remained just as cold as ever.

She looked down in shame as she heard the rattling of the chain as he brought it down towards her in one swift movement.

In the blink of an eye Sango wrapped her hand around her sword and sheath pulling it out and thrusting it upward towards Kohaku's head.

Kohaku quickly leapt back his hold on the chains around his sister still tight.

Sango looked over to her brother as she drew the sword from its sheath before tossing the sheath aside.

She quickly used the blade to cut through the chains around her before leaping to her feet bending her body to fly backwards.

As she pushed her hand into the dirt causing her to back flip landing a few feet away from her brother her sword drawn.

Sango looked down at the ground noticing her boomerang was a close by she swiftly picked the large weapon up slinging it over her shoulder.

"I won't...I can't let Naraku keep controlling you like this..." Sango felt a few tears slide down her cheek.

"Kohaku don't move let me free you from that demon!" Sango charged at full speed towards him.

Kohaku raised the blade in defense but Sango slug the Hirakotsu forward pushing the blade from his hands along with her own weapon.

Sending them both flying backwards landing on top of each other a few feet away.

Sango quickly placed her now free hand over her brother's shoulder pinning him down beneath her.

She sat up using her knees as she leaned over him her sword mere inches from his neck.

Her hold on her sword tighten as she looked at the emotionless mask of a face her brother wore "Kohaku..." Sango felt streams of tears begin to fall from her eyes.

⌠I-I wont let you die alone Kohaku I will be right behind you I promise" Sango shook her head from side to side trying to think clearly she had to do this it was the only way.

"Forgive me Kohaku..." Sango let one last tear fall as it splashed on the cheek of her younger brother.

In one swift movement Sango drew her sword back into the air the blade shining its steal before she swiftly brought it down towards her brother's neck.

This shining of the blade was enough to catch Miroku's attention from afar just evading another one of Kagura's wind attacks.

He immediately turned his gaze to see Sango driving her sword towards Kohaku on reaction he yelled. "Sango!!" Sango's hand froze the blade of her sword pressing into her brother's neck but not drawing blood.

"Sango don't do it! That is just what Naraku wants!" Miroku called over to her.

"Miroku..." Sango felt her grip on the sword loosen as she drew is back no longer pressing into Kohaku's neck.

"He's right..." Sango released Kohaku from her grasp as she pulled back now sitting up in her knees.

"And even if he wasn't who am I kidding...Kohaku I could never hurt you..."Sango thought out loud as she watched her brother jump from her grasp landing a few feet away in front of her.

She smiled over to him "You're my brother...Your my one and only little brother." Sango let her sword drop from her hands and hit the ground beside her.

She felt more tears fall freely as memories of her previous life in the village came rushing back.

She and Kohaku lying in the grassy fields watching the clouds roll by over head.

Kohaku playing with Kilala as she laughed at there antics. Kohaku standing beside her when she was upset he always smiled at her it always worked to cheer her up.

Sango looked up into the sky feeling the cool breeze against her skin before turning her attention back to Kohaku.

Kohaku reached for his belt as he drew his own sword then striking a battle stance Sango merely smiled. "Kohaku..." She shut her eyes with a smile still on her face as she felt more tears fall.

Kohaku felt his eyes narrow as he charged at his sister the blade ready to kill there was no hesitation not holding back he wanted her dead or at least his body did.

* * *

Kikyo knelt behind a large boulder panting heavily trying to catch her breath.

The sound of demons all around.

It was bad enough she was trying to aviod Kanna's mirror but what was worse that Kanna had summon sevral demons to assist her.

After shooting so many arrows Kikyo's body was wearing thin she had used so much of her spiritual power now she did not know how much longer she could last.

Carefully Kikyo eased her way to the edge of the boulder peering behind her eyes narrowed at the sight.

There stood Kanna with even more demons flying around her.

"At this rate I wont last much longer, I have to finish it while I still have some stength."

Kikyo's grip tighten on her bow an arrow as she prepared herself for another attack.

* * *

Sango fell to her knees desperately trying to catch her breath Kohaku had been attacking her relentlessly, now with so many new wounds she was staring to get light headed.

Kohaku stood a few feet away his sword drawn ready to spring for an attack.

Sango looked over to the cold eyes of her younger brother.

"Kohaku..." Sango whispered.

She felt a single tear fall from the corner of her eye then she felt herself smile a light sad sympathetic smile.

Sango used the last of her strength to pull herself to her feet standing tall before her brother.

The Hirakotsu still pulled on her back Sango watched her brother take a final battle stance he was getting ready for an attack.

Again Sango just smiled "Kohaku...I-If I die will Naraku release you?" Sango asked knowing she would not get an answer.

"Either way I...I can't go on like this" Sango said in a low voice.

With those words came more tears falling freely now as Sango reached for the Hirakotsu.

Kohaku reacted by striking a defense pose ready for her to throw the massive boomerang.

Sango let out a light chuckle but instead of pulling the Hirikoutsu to her front she undid the strap and let it fall carelessly to the side of her hitting the ground with a thud.

She closed her eyes for a little bit before looking back to her brother.

"Kohaku...I know this wont save you b-but Its all the hope I have so if Naraku wants my life in exchange for yours then...then...please kill me..."

Sango felt her hands tighten into a fist as she continued to smile at her brother.

She watched him as he pulled the sword to his side ready to run towards her.

Then he came running at full speed the blade ready to pierce through her.

"Kohaku.." Sango gently closed her eyes.

Then he reached his destination┘

Sango flinched when she heard the sound of a sword piercing through flesh, she felt something warm splash over her shoulder but she did not open her eyes.

Then she noticed Kohaku's footsteps had stopped, but she didn't feel any pain.

Sango quickly opened her eyes and looked down to her shoulder where she had felt the warm liquid. Sango touched her shoulder then brought her hand to her face as she gasped "Blood?" Sango asked out loud.

"S-Sango" A weak male voice spoke.

Sango quickly looked forward to who had spoken her eyes went wide with pure shock.

There stood no other than Miroku in front of her "M-Miroku?" Sango asked.

She looked down and saw he was standing in a pool of blood.

Then it hit here like a ton of bricks "No..." was all she could say.

Then she looked in front of Miroku to see Kohaku standing there his hands on his sword handle.

She could not tell what he was doing until she saw his hands jerk back pulling the sword with him.

Its blade stained with crimson red Miroku's head shot back as he gasped in pain as he felt his knees weaken then give way as he began to fall backwards.

Sango lunged forward as she quickly caught him falling to her knees in the process so now Miroku was resting with his head on her chest as she looked over him.

His Kimono stained with red right in the center of his stomach.

Sango felt tears fall from her eyes as she looked down at the monk in her arms "W-Why?" Sango wept.

Miroku felt small droplets of water on his face as he looked up into her eyes to see she was crying "S-Sango I'm glad you weren't hurt..." He smiled

"You fool! Why?! Why did you do that!?" Sango yelled through tears shaking her head.

"S-Sango..." was all Miroku could say.

"Big S-Sister..." Sango lifted her gaze back to her brother to see his hand on his head his body trembling.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed.

Kohaku let the sword in his hands fall to the ground as he looked over to her his head still placed on his head trying to stop the throbbing pain.

Kohaku felt tears form in the corner of his eyes "No! Sango!!" Kohaku went running towards her tears still in his eyes his hand reached out to her.

Kohaku did not get to reach his older sister.

The air was shattered by a large blade of light coming towards Kohaku slamming into his back.

Sango went wide eyed as she gasped in horror than in that moment time stood still.

As she saw the scared jewel shard fly out from his body along with a large amount of blood as the crystal stone was lifted into the air by a large gust of air.

Miroku looked up to see Kagura flying on her giant feather staring down at them the scared jewel now in her hand. "Kagura"iroku thought with venom in his voice.

Then the wind sorceress quickly disappeared into the night sky with a large gust of wind carrying her feather from sight.

Sango's eyes never left her brother "K-Kohaku..."

Kohaku took one weak step forward as he looked at her with a smile on his face and tears falling down his cheeks.

"S-Sango m-my si-sister..." With that Kohaku's feet began to sway from side to side as he fell to the ground.

Miroku quickly lifted himself up sitting in front of Sango now.

Sango slowly got to her feet she took a few steps forward slowly.

Then she reached her brother she collapsed to her knees beside him her hand reached out to him.

"Sango I-I'm so afraid..."Kohaku trebled blood falling from the corner of his mouth.

Sango reached out as she cupped his cheek gently "Do not worry I am right here" Sango chocked through her tears.

Kohaku looked at her than smiled "I-m sorry.." Than the light in his eyes faded away into nothing but dark brown orbs of emptiness.

Sango reached out her hand as she gently glazed it over his face before pulling back his eyes now closed due to her gentle movement.

Sango pulled back now just sitting there beside her brother's body as she felt her tears fall harder but she did not speak.

Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders she knew who it was.

Miroku held her tightly he pulled her back to his chest as he knelt behind her. "Sango" He cooed softly.

Sango looked at her brother in a pool of his own blood then she could not hold it anymore "GAAAAHHHH" She screamed into the night her voice tainted with sorrow as Miroku only held her tighter.

* * *

The mist still thick in the air swarming over the dead wasteland and yet still gentle enough to kiss the face of the resting wolf demon below.

Kouga had managed to out run Kagome at least for the time being now he rested against a large boulder he sat on the ground his back pressed tight against the stone.

Kouga laid his head back against the cold rock looking up into the night sky he looked up at the sky for a little while before turning his attention back to eye level.

He narrowed his eyes a bit before pushing his hand into the ground trying to lift himself up.

A shot of pain from one of the wounds Kagome had inflicted on his right shoulder stopped him quickly.

He quickly extended his left hand up applying pressure to it hoping to stop the throbbing pain.

He let a grunt slip passed his lips "Damn its no use my body is shot" Kouga released his wound as he leaned back against the rock.

Despite everything he let a sigh/laugh pass through his lips as he looked down to the ground. "Well I guess this is it.." Kouga shut his eyes hoping for a bit more rest when he heard light foot steps.

Slowly he opened his eyes he looked straight to see no other than Kagome her eyes still cold glaring over at the wolf demon.

"So she caught up already?" Kouga thought "Kouga..." Kagome's inner self looked over to him.

"Now kill him" Naraku commanded.

As commanded Kagome's arms stretched up than a few strings of light forming in her hand before turning into a bow.

She pulled back the string in the air before bringing it down an arrow forming in her hand as she placed it carefully on the string.

She aimed it straight for Kouga as she drew it back as far as the bow would allow. "Kouga run!" Kagome screamed inside.

"Kagome..." Kouga looked up at her newly made weapon than at her his eyes filled with sorrow.

* * *

Deep within the toxic miasma Naraku sat in his castle waiting in his room he sat gazing at the wall his eyes glazed over with a red fog.

He looked through Kagome's eyes at the pathetic wolf demon on the ground an evil smirk over his lips.

On a command his would make Kagome release the arrow and end the wolf prince's life.

Behind the curtain Kagura watched him she recognized that look in his eyes he had the same look while controlling Kohaku.

She wondered now that Kohaku was dead who was he controlling? She set her suspicions aside as she pushed past the curtain.

Naraku's concentration broke as he looked over to her the red glow in his eyes dimming "Kagura..."

Kagura looked down at the shard in her hand she knew what Naraku wanted.

* * *

Kagome felt warm feeling rush through her as she felt a small amount of her control come back, but not enough to cause her to put down the bow.

"K-Kouga" The words slipping past her lips in a weak voice

Kouga thought he had imagined it "Kagome?" Kouga's head shooting up his eyes full of shock and hope.

"Kouga ...g-get away from me..." Kagome felt her grip on the arrow tighten

"Kagome..." Kouga looked up at her some of the color had come back to her eyes but they still remained darker than usual.

"I-I can't stop please run...before it's too late before I.." Kagome begged.

"Kagome" Kouga grunted out he placed his hands on the cold ground on both sides of him, he let out a light gasp at the feeling of blood leaking from his wounds but slowly he pushed himself to his feet.

He was slouched over as he took a weak step forward practically dragging his body.

His crystal blue eyes glaring over at her "Kagome I wont leave you here"

"Kouga please! I don't want to hurt you!" Kagome felt tears form in the corner of her glazed over eyes.

"Kagome..." Kouga felt so much sorrow watching her fight for control of her body.

"Kouga I'm begging you please!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome..." Kouga despite everything he felt a small smile form on his lips "back then ..."

Kagome looked over at him the arrow still on her finger tips.

"When we were in your world I made a promise...a promise that I would always protect you..." Kouga smiled over to her.

"Kagome I will always keep that promise..." Kouga stood proud he looked over to her with so much love in his eyes but he could not find the right words.

"Kouga I..." Kagome began.

Else where Naraku's eyes began to fade back into there red tint taking over Kagome once again.

Kagome panicked as she felt her body become weak once again her control fading.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried before her will faded all over again.

Kouga watched in horror he could tell something was happening Kagome's body began to shake Kouga reached out for her pushing his body a step forward "Kagome?!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome's head slowly dipped down low her hair falling in front of her eyes blocking Kouga from viewing the change in her.

Kouga watched her for awhile praying she would lift her head and he would see the chocolate eyes that he loved so much.

Kagome's head slowly lifted her hair falling to the side revealing the gray fog once again inside her eyes.

Kouga knew then and there Kagome was back under that basturd Naraku's control.

"Naraku!" Kouga barked in anger his fangs clenched together.

Kagome drew back the arrow once again aiming it carefully at Kouga's heart.

"Kagome..." Kouga felt his anger recede and turn to sadness at the sight.

For a moment he did not know what to do, to run and hold her beg her to return to her old self. Or just stand there and let her do what Naraku wanted.

Kouga closed his eyes gently "I guess there would be no point in running..." Kouga thought out loud with a sigh

"Its not like I would make it very far anyways..." Kouga felt a small smile tug at his lips at the thought of him running and then making it probably a good two feet. No one else would have seen humor in that but at the moment he did.

"Kouga!" Kagome mentally screamed.

"Kill him" Naraku commanded once again.

"Please No!" Kagome begged

"Do it Now!" Naraku boomed.

Kouga opened his eyes again as he gently look over to Kagome drawing the bow back.

"She just as beautiful as the day I met her" Kouga thought to himself with a chuckle.

He looked deep into her eyes wanting to say so much but he just could don't find the right words.

He did the best he could as he gave her the most warm and loving smile he could.

"Kill Him" Naraku smirked.

Kagome felt the tears she had been holding back slowly begin to stream down her face as she drew the bow back further.

"Do it" Naraku spoke with in her.

"No..." The bow string pulled back further.

"No..." Then further "No..."

Then Release

**

* * *

**

Yes I know another cliffy please dont hate me for it but great news school is almost out which means I will have the whole summer for fanfiction Yay!

**Another piece of good news chapter 21 one is over half way done and god yes its going to be long long and I mean long chapter so stick around**

**See you soon**


	21. The Final Stand pt 2

**Short yes but I dont have that much time on my hands now a days **

**So I'm doing what I can so enjoy**

* * *

Kagome felt the tears she had been holding back slowly begin to stream down her face as she drew the bow back further.

"Do it" Naraku spoke with in her.

"No..." The bow string pulled back further.

"No..." Then further "No..."

Then Release

**"_NO!!"_**

Kagome felt the arrow leave her finger tips flying towards Kouga at full speed.

Kagome felt the bow drop from her hands as she reach forward reaching out, reaching out for Kouga. He tears falling behind her as she lunged forward.

For that moment, time felt as if it was moving in slow motion Kagome watched in horror as the arrow drew closer and closer to Kouga.

Kouga stood tall as he watched Kagome make a movement towards him he smiled over to her.

He gently closed his eyes "Kagome..."

The arrow struck piercing through his armor Kouga felt his shoulder jerk back causing him to take a step backwards to brace himself.

Kouga slowly dipped his head his eyes opened as he looked down at the arrow struck through him then back at Kagome. Then Kouga felt a trickle of blood moving down from the corner of his mouth.

Kouga out stretched his hand towards her as if trying to touch her he wanted to feel her just...just one last time.

"Kagome" Kouga felt his eyes widen then narrow as he tried to take a step forward but didn't have the strength.

Finally Kouga's eyes blue eyes slowly began to fade into gray "Kagome even if it ends like this I still love y-" Kouga's thoughts never left his mouth he felt his eyes become so heavy then...close.

Kagome watched in horror, Kouga's feet began to sway from side to side then he gently fell to the side his hair coming lose from its band falling freely around him.

As if he was a moving picture of perfection his raven locks twined around him then slowly he landed on the cold ground.

Kagome's eyes glowed there normal color as the gray fog vanished from sight. "Kouga..."

Kagome looked down to the ground as she inhaled a large gulp of air than she jumped forward

**_"KOUGA!!"_**

Crystallized purple ash sprang from Kagome's priestess uniform transforming back into her school girl cloths. The bright colors swirling around her before fading into nothing along with the bow she had drawn at Kouga.

Kagome stood in shock for a moment before she felt her body react on its own as she ran as fast as she could towards the lifeless wolf prince.

Kagome quickly reached him as she collapsed to her knees feeling the rocks on the ground dig into her knees but she did not care.

Swiftly she placed her hands over Kouga's chest gazing down at him his eyes were closed.

Kagome quickly laid her head on his chest as she listened closely but she did not hear anything "Cant hear your heart beat..." Kagome's eyes were wide as she felt her tears trickle to the opposite side of her eyes felling them fall to the side of her cheek.

Kagome slowly sat up her gaze falling back to his peaceful face.

Kagome's hands slowly began to rock back and forth on his chest gently shaking him. "Kouga..." Kagome got no response "Kouga get up..." Kagome shook a little harder.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked down towards him.

Kagome felt her lower lip begin to tremble as panic slowly set in along with images of there past together.

Kouga holding her hands tightly "Kagome you're my woman" Kagome giving him her best fake smile.

When he was teaching her how to fish how nervous she was when he was so close to her.

The time they had spent in the cave together watching the rain fall.

The very first time he held her in his arms and kissed her.

Kagome felt more tears fall at the recalling of the memories then panic set in crashing on Kagome like a ton of bricks.

Kagome sprang forwards pressing her hands into his chest harder then shaking him again. "Kouga?! Kouga!?" Kagome cried "Kouga say something! Open your eyes!"

Kagome shook him harder she watched as she saw a few of her tears land on his face splashing against his soft flesh.

"Please don't leave me!" Kagome screamed she stopped shaking him as her hands pressed into his flesh.

"Don't leave me!" Kagome begged. "Kouga please don't go!" she cried harder.

Kagome pressed her hands deeper into his flesh tears falling like streams from her eyes.

"Kouga..." Kagome felt her eyes narrow more and more tears pouring out.

"Kouga!!" Kagome's head crashed down on Kouga's chest.

He forehead pressing into the cold metal of his armor but she did not care.

"Please dont go... I need you" Kagome wept harder.

"You cant leave me here alone"

Than she could not hold it any longer.

Then an ear shattering mournful cry filled the night.

* * *

Sucuyomaru stopped in his tracks as the sound of a woman screaming driffted to his ears "I know that voice" he thought to himself.

Inuyasha apperintaly ablivouse to the sound came running towards Sucuyomaru full speed the tetsiuga drawn "Pay attention if you want to live!" Inuyasha yelled lunging the blade towards him.

Sucyomaru quickly dooged the attack leaping a few feet away before looking around the area not paying any attention to the snarling half demon.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Inuyasha barked over at Sucuyomaru insulted by his lack of concentrainting towards him.

"It seems I will have to cut are visit short we will meet again" With that Sucuyomaru began to fade away into miasma.

"Oh no you dont!" Inuyasha lunged towards him but the moment he made contact Sucyomaru was gone causing him to crash into the ground.

"Grr" Inuyasha snaraled as he got to his feet "That basturd will pay for that!" Inuyasha sheathed the tetsiga.

He deciced to take this as a blessing in desiques now with Sucyomaru gone nothing was stopping him from going after Naraku.

Inuyasha turned his heals and ran towards where Naraku's sent was strongest.

* * *

A cold wind blew across the cold dead land as it swirled around both Kagome and Kouga.

Kagome still remained her head on Kouga's chest her tears had died down a bit but never stopped for a moment.

She laid there by Kouga's side weeping into his armor she felt so numb inside. "Kouga..." Kagome wept her eyes closed.

Then a light footstep could be heard from not to far from where Kagome sat broke her from her trance. "So this was Naraku's intention all along." A warm voice spoke.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she sat up she looked over her shoulder to see no other than Sucuyomaru standing a few feet behind her.

She felt more of her tears fall washing away some of the dirt on her face. "It's you" She said in a low voice.

Sucuyomaru walked over to her as he knelt down beside her despite the horrible look of sadness on her face he noticed she was just as beautiful as the last time they met.

"Lady Kagome..." Sucuyomaru looked at her with tender eyes "Please do not shed anymore tears" Kagome looked away her gaze falling back to Kouga "I can't help it" Kagome extended her hand up to Kouga's cheek placing it in her palm gently.

"I-I did this to him..." Kagome felt more tears fall. Sucuyomaru looked over to her with sympathy "You did not do this Lady Kagome Naraku did" Kagome nodded her head "Yes but I was the one who couldn't stop him...and now Kouga is...is" Kagome chocked back more tears.

"He does not have to be..." Sucuyomaru said in a calm voice despite this feeling in his stomach he felt almost envois of the wolf demon.

Kagome pulled her hand from Kouga's cheek as she looked to Sucuyomaru "What do you mean?" Sucuyomaru looked at her for a moment before reaching over Kouga's chest for the arrow imbedded in his armor.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said sitting up straighter. Sucuyomaru wrapped his hand around the arrow as Kagome knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Don't!" Kagome gasped Sucuyomaru did not hesitate as he pulled the arrow from Kouga's chest crimson red staining the tip of the arrow head.

Kagome was shocked as she watched Sucuyomaru "Wh-Why?" Kagome asked in shock.

Sucuyomaru lifted the arrow towards Kagome holding it out towards her edging for her to take it. "By killing Naraku you can take the Shikon jewel and use it to breathe life back into this wolf demon." Kagome went wide eyed at the statement "Kouga will be alive again?"

"Yes, now use this arrow that ended this wolf's life to put an end to Naraku." Sucuyomaru said boldly.

Kagome nodded her head as she dried the rest of her tears on her sleeve "Ok" Kagome reached out taking the arrow in her hand. Sucuyomaru got to his feet helping Kagome up as well.

"Are you ready?" Sucuyomaru asked over to Kagome standing beside him. "Yes" Kagome replied. Kagome felt Sucuyomaru's arm wrap around her shoulder as they both began to fade away in a pool of miasma.

Kagome took one last look at Kouga "I promise Kouga I will bring you back just be patent for a little while longer" Kagome thought with confidence holding the arrow tighter "I swear I will bring Naraku down!" With that both Sucuyomaru and Kagome faded away from sight

* * *

The wind blew lightly kissing the face of the resting priestess below.

Kikyo laid on her back the cold hard ground pressing underneath her as she watched the night sky above her lost deep in thought.

She had used the last of her strength destroying Kanna but in that act Kanna had managed to suck most of the souls dwelling inside her clay body.

Now limp she was unable to move because of Kanna's last actions she had managed to keep only a little sprit inside her.

Relentless Kikyo slowly tried to lift her head only to fill herself go light headed her world began to spin quickly she laid back down not wanting to strain what little life she had left.

"I suppose this is it" Kikyo gave a light shrug and odd enough a light smile across her beautiful lips.

She let her mind wander in the night sky images of her past days she had spent with Inuyasha and Keade.

Those were some of the happiest times in her life.

Kikyo felt her eyes soften at the thought of Inuyasha, though she could never bring herself to tell him she missed him so.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said to herself finding comfort in his name

* * *

The miasma swarmed around Kagome's body leaving her unable to see all she could do was cling to Sucuyomaru beside her.

Sucuyomaru did not mind in the least the filling of her beside him comforted him so he did not really know why.

Kagome felt her eyes widen a bit as she felt solid ground beneath her feet before the miasma departed leaving her standing in a rocky area just as dead and cold as the last.

She looked around to see Naraku's castle was no where in sight.

Gently Kagome looked up at Sucuyomaru her hands pressed against his chest as he held her with one arm as they stood there for a moment before Kagome broke the silence.

"Sucuyomaru?" She said gently

He looked down at her in his arms "Forgive me but Naraku's barrier will not allow me to go any further than this." He said reluctantly

Kagome gave a slight nod as she gently pushed herself from his arms and took a few steps ahead.

Sucuyomaru already missing the feeling of her next to him.

"Then I guess we are walking lets get moving." Kagome said giving him a slight look to lead the way.

He complied as she walked a few steps ahead Kagome quickly followed. They traveled in silence but Kagome did not mind she was not in the mood for talking right now.

She looked down at her right hand the arrow from earlier tight in her palm Kagome looked down at it with pain in her eyes but she refused to cry.

"Hold on just a little longer Kouga" Kagome thought to herself as soon as Naraku was dead she would bring him back and nothing was going to stop her.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice Sucuyomaru stopped dead in his tracks in front of her.

Kagome clumsily felt the contact of her head and the back of his armor plate around his chest.

She took a step back holding her forehead trying to stop the ringing going through it. "Why did you stop?" Kagome said flatly trying not to get angry.

Sucuyomaru did not turn around to reply instead just stood there focusing on something in front of them.

Kagome felt the pain in her head subside as she walked beside Sucuyomaru as she looked up at his face she could tell he was staring at something.

Kagome squinted but to no prevail she could not make out what he was staring at finally she just asked "What is it? What do you see?"

Sucuyomaru looked down at her "I can't see anything but I can feel something is up ahead" he said calmly.

Kagome took a few steps forward "Well let's go find out what it is" With that Kagome began to walk ahead.

Sucuyomaru watched her walk in front with no sign of fear he had to say he admired that very much.

Quickly before he fell any further behind he trailed after Kagome.

Kagome and Sucuyomaru walked for a few moments not seeing anything but Kagome could defiantly tell something was going on she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Finally Sucuyomaru caught up with Kagome standing by her side. Being a demon his eye sight was better than humans so he began to scan the area over making sure no demons would make a surprise visit.

Sucuyomaru froze in his foot steps at the sight there was defiantly something up ahead.

Kagome took an unaware step forward before she had the chance to take another Sucuyomaru stretched out his arm in front of her signaling for her to stop.

Kagome quickly stopped walking before turning her gaze to look up at him "What's wrong?" She asked

"There is something up ahead" Sucuyomaru replied flatly.

Kagome looked straight ahead wondering what he could have been talking about.

She narrowed her eyes a bit then a fuzzy shape came in to form but she could not make out what it was.

She narrowed her eyes a bit more then the shape made form the from of a woman.

Kagome gasped as she immediately recognized who it was "Kikyo!" Kagome quickly pushed past Sucuyomaru and ran full speed for the resting priestess.

"Lady Kagome!" Sucuyomaru called after her.

Kagome ran a few more feet before stopping about six feet away from Kikyo's side.

She scanned her over from a distance and noticed she was not moving Kagome could not bring herself to move. "K-Kikyo" Kagome spoke out loud. "Is she dead?" Kagome thought.

As if her name had freed her from her sleep Kikyo's eyes slowly opened as she shifted her head slowly to look over to where Kagome stood.

"I-It's you" Kikyo said gently.

Kagome felt her eyes widen a bit "She's alive" She thought in relief

Kagome quickly walked over to Kikyo's side before dropping to her knees she bent over Kikyo before gently pulling her up so that Kikyo's head was resting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kikyo what happened?" Kagome asked in concern.

Kikyo merely turned her head as if signaling her to look the same way.

Kagome did her eyes widen at the sight there on the ground was a small broken mirror.

"That looks like..." Kagome thought quickly she looked back down to Kikyo "Where is Kanna?"

Kikyo gave a slight chuckle she turned her gaze back to Kagome before replying "I used almost all of my power to kill her but she still managed to suck most of the souls that generate my body now I am unable to move" Kikyo said flinching as she felt a rush of pain go through her.

"Kikyo" Kagome said her eyes filled with a bit of sympathy.

"Come on we have to get you to a safer place." Kagome said shifting Kikyo a bit she was about to pick her up herself if she had to.

Kikyo quickly shook her head stopping Kagome from moving "Its no use with my souls gone my body is useless I will only be a burden." Kikyo said flatly.

"Kikyo" Kagome was about to protest.

Kikyo shook her head before speaking "If you intend to kill Naraku you can't afford any delays he is up ahead I can feel it."

"Kikyo I will kill Naraku but we can do it together." Kagome said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Kagome" Kikyo hushed her slowly Kikyo's hand trailed down her own side before taking grip on her bow that had been laying by her side.

She had no arrows she had used them all warding off the demons and Kanna.

"I don't have the strength to take on Naraku" Slowly Kikyo used what was left of her strength to lift the bow up to Kagome.

Kagome looked the red bow over wondering what Kikyo was doing "And so I give this to you use it to destroy Naraku. Kagome looked down at Kikyo sadness now in her eyes slowly she placed one hand over the bow her fingers wrapping around it. "Kikyo" this is yours you should use it on Naraku" Kagome said trying to sound optimistic.

Kikyo smiled up at her before slowly letting the bow go leaving it in Kagome's hands.

"You don't have much time get going" Kikyo let the words slip past her lips Kagome not hearing the secret goodbye hidden. "I am going to rest here a bit longer" Kikyo gently shut her eyes trying to regain some of her strength.

Kagome gently placed Kikyo's head down before getting to her feet she held the bow tightly "Alright" Kagome thought.

Kagome turned her head to the side looking over her shoulder seeing Sucuyomaru standing behind her. "Sucuyomaru lets get going" Kagome said before slowly walking past Kikyo's sleeping form not giving her a second glance.

Sucuyomaru nodded before following after her as they both disappeared from sight.

Kikyo's eyes slowly opened knowing that they were gone now as two words gently slipped past her lips.

"Good Luck"

**Damn I know another cliffy hey but at least I updated well until next time ta ta :)**

**InuLover53**


End file.
